Manifested Destiny
by bloodysword99
Summary: Axel was slowly forgetting. He knows it's real! Yet A part of him wants to forget and move on...But,Is worth losing Roxas?
1. Chapter 1

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 1: You're awake**

_'So, this what it feels like…?'_

Axel thought while he spotted a black mist like gas seeping from his body. What is that? What just happened? Oh, that's right, he remembers now. He was dying.

_'Doesn't feel so bad, I guess…'_

Axel says though he commented the statement a second after.

_'Like I ever had feelings in the first place…'_

He was labelled as a hallow monster. No heart, no emotions, no past, no future and a meaningless present. A Nobody, An inhumane being without a purpose, materialized from the destroyed body of the monsters called the 'heartless' and human beings who lost their heart to the darkness while the bodies trasforms into a _'Nobody_'. That's right, Axel was a nobody. Though he was different from other silver hallow shells, he was one of them nonetheless.

_'For a minute there, I believed I could be an exception.'_

He sighs. Axel considered himself as something unique, an exception to the rule. He has more human understanding than the rest of the members of the organization. Even Roxas hasn't an ounce of humanity when he was started in the group. Axel was different. Yet, it was still Roxas who was given a chance to have a heart. And also Namine, Well, he doesn't really know what she is but he guesses she was like him as well.

_'A chance to have a heart…?'_

Roxas and Namine are the only Nobodies to have one and to reunite with their somebodies. Don't get him wrong, he's happy for them. Then, what does that leave him? Wasn't he well deserving? Wasn't he special? Can't he reunite with his human self?

_'Wait…'_

Now, he thinks about it for the first time. Who is his human self? If Roxas is Sora and Namine is Kairi, then what does that leave him? Riku, no, he lost his body before but managed to contain himself in Ansem.

_'Who am I, then?'_

He wondered while he fluttered his eyes closed. As he faded away into nothingness, Axel caught the last glimpse of the pure white surroundings as well as a hand reaching out to him. There was a blurry image of a female brunette. She was looking down on him. The girl flashed a gentle smile before extending her hand to Axel like she was asking him to stand.

"You're awake." She whispered just enough for him to hear. Her words were low yet echoed through his mind like a strong wave of dark energy. Though Axel has not the slightest idea who this lone stranger is, he reached for her hand. Suddenly, his vision went bright.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Axel heard a frantic call.

_'Where am I?'_

He opens his eyes slowly. And what he saw was a vogue image of panicking people in ivory clothing. Axel heard about 3 people but from the noise in the background he thinks it's about 5 or 6 of them in the room.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

He finally gains just enough vision to see the people in ivory. They were nurses and a doctor. Axel tried to think why they were here but his brain function hasn't fully recovered though he can tell what they were doing. One of nurses was preparing silver tools in a tray. The other was right next to him while she brushed wet cotton on Axels arm before impaling with a sharp needle and injecting yellow fluids. He didn't mind because the sting hasn't settled in his mind yet. And there was the doctor holding a clip board and flipping through papers while consulting a nurse next to him.

_'Why are they here?'_

Axel's eyes narrowed at medical workers. The one consulting with doctor spots the confused and dark gaze he gave. So, she excuses herself and walks over to him. She gently brushes away the red stray locks from Axel's face before cupping his right cheek. The nurse smiles warmly and whispers in the sweetest voice.

"Everything we'll be alright, Alexander."

_'Alexander? No, my name is Axel…'_

With a weak glare, he was even more confused than before. Where was he? What are these people doing here? Why is he being called Alexander? The nurse leaves a second later and waves to another nurse to open the door.

"Is he really awake, Doctor!" Axel painfully turns his head and was caught by a frail looking woman. She was a slightly tall, short brunet hair with emerald eyes and a middle aged appearance. She wore simple orange dress with designer green patterns. He's never seen this woman in his life and yet when the lady's gaze locked with his, it sparked an odd feeling.

"Alexander!" She cried to him. Tears in her green eyes, she immediately rushed to Axel's side, took his hand and caresses it against his complexion.

"Don't worry, dear. Mommy is right here."

_'Mommy?'_

Axel's eyes widened of this new found discovery. He had a mother he never knew. That's impossible. Nobodies have no mother. Therefore, he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. Still weak and slightly paralyzed, He cups the woman's cheek and wipes her falling tears with his thumb. True enough, she was warm and her tears were wet. This is no dream…

"That's right, Alex, it's me your mother, Malabeth."

"M-Malabeth…?" Axel uttered his first word.

Malabeth spreads a relieved smile on her face. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Axel sees this and smiles as well. Not sure why but it seemed the best thing to do at the time. He kind of liked it. No one worried for him this much or even showed this particular emotion. And Malabeth, Axel's so called mother, cried for him. He feels the tingle of delight. A sensation only a mother can provide.

"It was a complete success, ma'am. The Elixir worked perfectly. It was a risk but your son is finally awake." The doctor explained but the woman couldn't care less.

"Thank you, doctor." She said with the utmost gratitude.

"No, ma'am, thank you. You and your son have proven the effectiveness of the experimental Elixir. Now, we can share this medicine with the world."

Axel was dumbstruck for a few seconds. It showed in his face. He still tried to make heads or tails if this was just an illusion.

"Alex, I want you to meet your sister."

_'I have a sister too?'_

"She's grown a lot since you last saw her though but she's the same little sister you've known and loved."

Malabeth calls a girl from the door. And that's when Axel was really stung.

_'It's her…!'_

She was the same girl he saw before he woke up, the time he was about to disappear. The same brunet hair and the same face only clearer, even her smile was as warm when he first saw her. Dark brown reaching her chest, the girl gazes at Axel with those green tear filled eyes. Her cheeks were pink and face was pale from the relief, she ran to him and gave a heated embrace. She almost crushed him with her weight but Axel managed.

"Big brother! It's me!"

_'Who…?'_

"Your sister!"

He had no clue but she looked so familiar it burnt him. The rush of confusion and newly discovered family members were giving him a head ache. His temples were throbbing like he was hit with bricks.

"Come now, Olette, Your brother is tired." Malabeth said as she hugged both of them tight.

_'Olette?'_

Wasn't she one of Roxas' friends? He remembers now. When Axel was part of the organization to observes Roxas progress, he would always see her with him. She and her friends would frolic and explore the vast areas of Twilight town. Eating sea salt ice cream and watching the sun set, she would always standout in Axel's eyes, besides Roxas. Her warm smile, her dark brown hair and stunning green eyes, he thought she was someone to treasure. Axel felt she was someone important and special. He doesn't know why in particular back then. I guess it makes sense now…Right?

Malabeth kissed Olette's cheek and drew away from the red head before turning to the doctor.

"When can we take our Alexander home?" The mother asked with a smile upon her face.

"There still a few test we'd like to run before we can let him go. But It's best to send him home to regain some of his memory and to exercise his system. It's the wisest thing to do for a rare patient who was in a coma for 3 years."

_'A coma!'_

Comatose for 3 years? Axel doesn't remember that at all. All he knows, he was a nobody, a monster. He was has fire magic and use 2 chakrams and he was a part of this organization...Wait…?

_'What was I doing in an organization? Organization…? What was the name again? I know It's something simple…'_

Axel tried to remember the name of the group he was in. But, nothing came to his mind. Not even the purpose why he was there in the first place. Maybe it was just the fatigue blocking his memory.

"Alright, doctor. How about tomorrow?" Malabeth suggested.

"That would be fine." He agreed handsomely.

"Alex, darling, Me and Olette will pick you up first thing in the morning. We'll be having a big bash and prepare your favourite foods and sweets. Does that sound fine?"

The red head nothing left to say to her. And apparently, he doesn't have the brain power to. So, he just nods and relaxes in his bed.

"Rest now, my son…" With a soft kiss on the forehead, she whispered and left with his sister.

Axel closes his eyes from the exhaustion not knowing a nurse was injecting the yellow Elixir into his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 2: Axel, Twilight town, the Elixir, a strange nurse and a scary Octavia! **

The next morning Axel woke up to the bright ray of sunlight through the little crack from the blue silky curtain. Blinking a few times to adjust himself to the blinding yellow shine, he violently scratched his eyes. Axel sits up once he was tired of the light hitting his delicate green eyes. The red head kicks away the ivory colour sheets and swings his feet to the other side of the bed. Spotting a glass of water, he took it and drank straight. Throat was relieved and mind completely blank, Axel takes notice in his white sleeping attire. It looked really gay on him. White wasn't his strongest shade. He just laughed it out.

"Oh my head…" I guess the laughter triggered his head ache again.

He was sick of this bed even though he could only remember 1 night of sleeping in it but it felt like it been years. So, he set his feet on the cold wooden floor. Axel felt the chill travelling up his body. It felt like it was first time he touched the cold pavement for a very long time. And it looks like it was the first time he walked in a while to.

"Crap…" Axel curses attempting to walk yet he couldn't make the first step. A few moments later, he managed to wobble his way towards the window with the help of the walls and furniture. Once he reaches the window, he ripped open the curtain and was mesmerised by the view.

_'Twilight town…'_

His emerald eyes were wide as he was upon a town with shimmering light and beautiful architecture, a town worthy of its name, Twilight town. The sounds of daily chaos, playing children, mother's scolding their young ones, people chatting, and vendor endorsing products and many more. Axel was captivated by this place ever since he saw it with…

_'Who was…? Oh right! Roxas! I almost forgot…'_

For a minute there Axel thought he would forget him. Roxas is his best friend. Though…Why?

"Where did we meet again? In that organization?"

He only remembers little about him. He knows Roxas is his best friend and has blonde hair and blue eyes…That was it. Nothing more. Maybe, he was still a little tired.

"Alexander!" The nurse entered the room with a tray of injections. She sets the tools down on the side table before rushing immediately to him and aids Axel back to his bed.

"You shouldn't do that, you silly boy. You still need to recover." She sweetly guides him to sit on his messy bed. The nurse picks up a puff of alcohol dipped cotton and brushed it against Axel's arm. She then draws out the first injection filled with blue ooze. He knows this...Another shot.

"What…is that stuff?" Axel dared to ask.

The nurse smiles while impaling him with the sharp needle and injecting the blue goo.

"It's medicine." She simply answered as she retrieved the second injection filled with green liquid.

"What kind of medicine?" he asked again.

"You don't need to know, Alexander. It brought you back, didn't it?" She smiled warmly and injected the blue liquid.

"Brought me back? From my coma?"

She nods and gets the final injection, the one filled with yellow fluids.

"Yes, Alexander. It was fortunate that they have developed this untested liquid for people like you…"

"Like me?"

_'Does she mean Nobodies?'_

Axel's eyes were hard on the nurse with an emotionless face. She looked up to him and flashed a smile.

"People who are comatose most likely never wake up after 3 months…"

"Oh…" The red head relaxed a bit. He almost believed she knew about the Nobodies.

"But your mother never gave up…She insisted she'll do what even takes to get you back. She paid enormous medical bills nearly left her broke. After 2 years of trying different mediums of healing from variety of medicine, practises, superstitious beliefs and witchcraft, Malabeth was about to give up."

The nurse paused to brush the cotton on Axel's arm before she continued.

"It was when they, the board members of medical institute, offer her an experimental project created and developed by the great doctor Octavia. It was said to be the possible and only solution for Malabeth to take. She agreed to Octavia's project and took you under the care of the HAN-RP."

"HAN…RP?" He pondered on the acronym. (pronunciation: HAN R-P)

"Yes, Octavia's secret group dedicated on researching and testing on coma patients."

As Axel watched the nurse impale the needle into his arm, he had so many questions to ask but when the serum kicked in, his mind went completely blank and, without his accord, set himself on the bed. The red head fell asleep instantly.

"You said too much…" A strong feminine voice was heard. The nurse turned to the door and saw a familiar face.

"L-Lady Octavia!"

Octavia was her name. Vengeful blue eyes like of the dangerous wolves. Long layered silver locks as if it reflected light from the moon. Her skin was perfectly tan like she was kissed by the sun. She had the body that can drive men to ruins and a face that could start wars. Octavia had almost every persona of chaos and disarray in her qualities and in her aura. Not bad for a woman in her mid-20's.

"Have you forgotten my orders?"

"L-Lady Octavia…Please forgive me." She stuttered.

"It doesn't matter…"

The nurse was silent.

"I shall deal with you later. Pray that you live through it."

Octavia sighs as the nurse was on her knees. Taking a good look at the sleeping red head, she brushes away the stray locks and mutters something.

"My research is almost complete… Just a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 3: Unfinished Business **

"Roxas…" Axel muttered as he saw the blond teen before him. The said key blade wielder, wearing his regular black and white designer clothing, was smiling while he stood in the black abyss.

"Roxas?" He muttered in the curiosity of that smile. It looked happy but his blue eyes tell another story. It was almost sad.

Axel saw his lips move yet he couldn't hear a single word as if he was deaf for some reason. The red head gave a confused appearance which caused Roxas to frown. As the blonde waved good bye sadly, he turns his back and walks away.

"Hey! Wait!" Axel called. He tried to run after him yet as soon as his foot took the first step he was blinded by a crack of light and feathers beneath.

A swarm of bird left the ground revealing a strong light. Axel shields his vision from it before adjusting to the brightness. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was on a platform. Not just any platform. A platform he's seen time and time again.

"This is…" The same circle. (At the opening theme you'll see it! Dude the dream is just like the opening! Not that hard to imagine it! :3)

The glass circle was supposed to have many colours and the images of all the princesses. But…the colours were blue and white and had the symbol of the Nobodies and all organization members with their assigned numbers behind, of course, Sora's image. But wait…

_'Why's Roxas here?'_

Roxas' picture was on the opposite side. An identical position as Sora, looking so sad and sleepy. It was probably the thing he wasn't expecting to see.

_'Why am I here?'_

"You don't know?"

Axel searched the area yet he found no one. Cautiously, he walked till he reached the middle of the circle. Nothing but light below him and deep abyss beyond and above him, the red head scratched the back of his head before sighing.

"I'm over here!" He was getting irritated now. Where was that voice coming from?

"Damn it! Where are you!"

"Look down."

Puzzled by the instruction, he did. And what he laid eyes upon changed his expression dramatically. Not only was he surprised, he was utterly terrified.

It was him…Only younger.

Red spikey hair was slightly trimmed; the reflection was shorter in height and young in age. He wore yellow orange wardrobe resembling the twilight town fashion and green ascot wrapped around his neck. And with those same green eyes as Axel, the reflection was staring back at him calmly and spread a smile across his young face.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Axel had a slightly angered tone but regardless frightened out of his mind.

"You don't need to know right now…the important thing is to give the warm introduction." The reflection said.

The red headed teen swallowed hard. He didn't know why he was so affected by this. He's seen weirder things. Heck maybe even stranger things came his way and yet his mere reflection was enough for him to tremble.

"Not all is what it seems…Some have a good heart and have the right reasons yet commit evilest deeds and get involved with the wrong people. Some possess a despicable heart and do the darkest of sins but realize the goodness and changes to spread light. And some are completely and utterly evil and malevolent. And some are just nothing at all. " The reflection explained thoroughly.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked still eyes wide open.

The reflection sighs in annoyance. Scratching the back of his head, the look alike replied.

"Just be careful. Got it memorized?"

The red head couldn't even respond to that.

"Well, times up. You'll be waking up soon."

"What? Wait!"

But before Axel could ask more, the place went bright enough to blind him. The next thing he knew he opened his eyes to the same room. This time Malabeth and Olette, his so-called mother and sister, were by his side with a smile on their face.

"Good morning, my dear Alex."

"Time to go home, brother!"

A distant land, worlds apart, He feels the sand under his feet and waves softly crashing against it. He wafts the sea salt fragrance as if it was the last time he'll ever smell the ocean. He also set his gaze deeply into the vast water and breath-taking sun set. It is long before he'll be able to see this again.

"Sora."

Kairi called to him. The brunette turns around and met her with a smile. He knows it was time to leave.

"Is the ship ready?" He asked even though he knew the answer. The boy didn't like to leave just yet. Buying himself a little time to be here a little longer.

"Yeah. Riku is waiting. We'll head to Disney castle to meet Queen Minnie and the others."

Sora frowns at her. Being Kairi, she drew close and comforted him.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure nothing utterly horrible happened."

She was always looking at it from the bright side. Sora doesn't mind that at all. It was one of her good traits but sometimes it was a little too naïve even for him.

"What are you so worried about?" She finally asked the question.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately…" He started.

Kairi gave a puzzled expression as she waited for his next words.

"I have feeling that it's not finished. Something's missing."

"You feel like something's wrong…?"

"No…Just something is unfinished. And besides…"

The female brunette waited until she was shocked by his statement.

"It's not me who feels like he has unfinished business."

_"It's Roxas…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 4: There is no place like home**

A warm home doesn't actually mean a warm house or a house with mild hot temperature, to Axel's surprise. The red heads discovery of what it actually meant led him to awe and wonder as he actually entered one. He walks slowly in front of this medium sized building that was considered as a normal residence in Twilight town. Axel was kind of scared while Malabeth draws out a ring hocked with numerous keys. He didn't know what awaits him in this harmless looking house. He was anything except thrilled to be here in this kind of tense atmosphere. Olette, on the other hand, was showing her smiles and grasping Axel's hand joyously. She appeared very happy to go home with his so-called brother who was wearing a yellow fit shirt and black pants.

"You ready, dear?" Malabeth asked after she finally unlocked the door.

Axel's tightens the grip on his poor sister's hand. She didn't mind because she understood his case. Not coming home for 3 years?

"Everything's fine." Olette said to him.

Gazing down at the bundle of innocence, the red head loosened his grasp and spreads a weak smile across his face.

"I know."

The door opened with a loud creak. What was before him was nothing more than darkness; his mother and sister lead him into the residence regardless. His mother's touch left him fallowed by her sister's warm hand. For a few seconds, he aimlessly wondered the room as he tried to grab anything solid. The lights flickered on blinding him at little. He was confused at first but when he adjusted his vision he couldn't feel anything but joy and shock.

A long banner across the wall with painted letters that looked like they've been rushed. Just under the 'WELCOME HOME!' banner was a banquet of different variety of foods and sweets. He didn't know half of it due to their odd colour and figure but it smelt heavenly. His mouth watered from just the delectable aroma as if he hadn't eaten for years.

"Dig in, Alexander!" His mother held a platter of foods while Olette ran to him with a blue green Popsicle. She hands him the frozen treat with a smile.

"It's your favourite! Sea salt ice cream!"

Axel curiously stares at the frosty blue green carb on a stick. He observes the droplets rolling down the ice cream before letting it touch his lips. And just like the cold shooting through his spine, the salty pleasure and sweetness rushed. It was ecstatic! He was dumbstruck.

"Like it, Big bro?" Olette asked charmingly.

Like it, he loved it! Axel couldn't stand the sight of the unfinished treat so he gobbles it. It almost caused a brain freeze.

"Hold on there, Alex! You still have a full course meal to eat!" His mother said pinching the red head's cheeks and pulling it adorably.

"We gotta make up for those years of not eating my famous cooking."

With laughter and glee filled the warm home, Olette and Malabeth shared looks before smiling directly at him. And for the first time, Axel felt something. He felt like he had something that he was lacking for a long time, the missing piece he longed to obtain… As he drew closer to his new found family, Axel felt like he had a heart and completely forgot he was an empty shell.

Watching this scene from the window, Octavia, the head of the very organization that brought Axel back from his coma, scans her patience's progress. She fixed her glasses and gave a smirk that was almost evil. As expected from her.

"Not yet…Needs a little more time." She said before walking away.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xiv Roxas xiv for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 5: The memory attack**

Axel slept well that night. Though he was constantly visited by men in long black coats with hoods covering their faces, he managed to shrug the horrible images away. He has no idea who those black hooded men were and he doesn't wish to know anything more. Yet at least an hour after he shook those figures off his mind, it came back instantly only much stronger. Pictures of events flashed before his eyes, Axel opened his eyes and sat up yet the pictures wouldn't cease to show. It continued like a projector stuck in his brain. Then, it ended with an image of a blond teen in the same black coat. Staring directly at Axel, the blonde extended a hand to him and whispered something he couldn't catch…Something like.

_"Don't…"_

"Don't what?"

_"Don't…for…" _the blonde moved his lips again.

"Don't what!" Axel yelled.

_"Don't…forget…"_ He finally made sense. But wait…

"Don't forget? What am I supposed to not forget? Who the hell are you?"

The boy frowned when Axel asked. An expression showing that what happen to his dear friend had already happened. Axel has forgotten.

_'Wait…I know who he…'_

As the blonde turned his back and walked away, that was the time the red head realized who the boy was.

"R-R…oxas…?"

The image of his friend was fading.

"R-Roxas…!"

Then, the blonde glanced back at him and gave a sad smile before disintegrating completely.

"ROXAS!" Tears flowed down his cheeks, he heard footsteps closing in. A second later, his mother burst through the door.

"Alex!"

Malabeth ran to her son and comforted him. Whipping the tears off of Axel face, she asked.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Yet the only response he gave was a name.

"Roxas…Roxas…" Axel said over and over again.

Worried for her son, she immediately searched the side table drawer and frantically tossed all the unnecessary junk until she found an injection gun loaded with a bullet filled with yellow liquid. Malabeth stares at it as if she was afraid. It's true. She was frightened of using it but she had to fallow instruction.

Malabeth remembered it as if it happened just a minute ago.

_"Take this." Octavia ordered while the gun was on her palm._

_"W-W-What am I supposed to do with this?" She hesitated taking it._

_"Just in case he goes active."_

_"Active?"_

_"That's right. He'll have memory attacks every now and again when he wakes up from the coma. If that happens you just put this in his system. You don't want him to regain something that should remain lost, do you? That would ruin the whole project and you'll lose your son."_

_Her eyes widen at fact she could lose her son again so she gulped hard and extended her shaking hands for the injection gun. Once Octavia forced the weapon into Malabeth's hands, she asked the head researcher._

_"W-Will it hurt him?"_

_"No. not all. Think of it a tranquiliser."_

_And before she left, Octavia said her final instruction._

_"We'll be sending you more yellow Elixirs, The more you expose it to him, in his food, drinks, treats and medication, the leaser memory attacks, leaser chances of losing your son and leaser glitches in the project. Everyone wins."_

_She stares down at cruel device so miserably it almost looked like she was crying. Yet, she chose this. She agreed to this procedure to take back her son. The mother didn't have any other options. It was motherly love. She couldn't think of any parent who would let their offspring suffer. Malabeth wanted to save him. Yet…Does the end justify the means? What horrible things she's doing, now, to her son just so she could bring Alexander back?_

_"Everybody wins…?" She muttered doubtfully._

_"Does Axel win?" _

Remembering that last though, she pressed the gun against Axel's neck and fired. The red head's eyes widened feeling the needle pierce through his skin and injected the foreign yellow liquid into his blood stream. After his green irises were glazed over, she laid him gently on his bed and tucked him in with a soft blanket. Axel was silent as he fluttered his eye lids closed and taking a deep slumber.

After a good minute of standing there, Malabeth finally felt the bitter tang of regret causing her grip to loosen on the weapon. The gun slipped through her fingers and she fell on her knees. She started to weep endless by her son's bed.

"Forgive me…"

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xiv Roxas xiv for the review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 6: In his heart**

_"Sora…"_ a voice called.

The brunette found himself in his room dozing off as he sat on his bed. This was predictable. Ever since he came back to Destiny Island, Sora has been having odd dreams. The same thing over and over again, it was always in this room and always hearing his name being called. He was confused at first but as the nights go by he doesn't seem scared of this dream at all. Wait, No, it's not a dream. This place exists somewhere, between dream and reality, mind and matter. It was a place in his soul…In his heart.

_"Sora…"_ A voice called again. The boy didn't respond at first. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally answered the call.

"Yes, Roxas. What up?" With a huge smile, he looked up to Roxas, who appeared before him.

The blonde responds with slightly sadder smile.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xiv Roxas xiv and RoxyThoma for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 7: Breakfast with a twist**

**this chap is a little bit longer than the others sorry.. :3**

"Good morning, Alex!"

Axel was greeted warmly the moment he opened his eyes. It was his little sister at side of his bed smiling as bright as the beam of sunlight passing through his window.

"Morning, Olette." He greeted back before he sat up and rubbed the temples of his aching head.

Her emerald eyes sparkled from his lazy yet meaningful greeting. Axel noticed they have the same shade of green. He guessed it was genetics and they were sibling after all (So, he was told.)

"Are you feeling alright, big bro? Do you need anything?" Her concern was adorable. It made Axel forget he had a migraine.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll live."

She giggled a bit from the humour in his words.

"Good. Mom made breakfast. After that, I got the rest of the day free. We can stroll around the town to refresh your memory."

The happy little sister, before leaving the room, waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"Hurry now." Her sentence echoed enough for Axel to comply and get out of his bed.

He took a nice hot shower. It felt really good, the best shower he had in a very long time. After drying himself, he opened the closet to find almost a hundred stylish shirts, designer jeans and high fashioned sneaker in it. Shocked of how the hell they fit in this tinniest tiny closet, he thought of his mother, Malabeth. She must have known he was coming back. As he observed in awe, Axel frowned when he found a tag on one of his shirts.

"_Happy birthday, Alex_" he spoke the words written on the tag sadly.

He suddenly felt really glum as he saw the date. It was about 3 years ago. And to add the dark emotion, at the back, it wrote 'Get better! Wake up soon!' and at the end was 'Love, Mom and Olette.' He then sees other tags with more heart-warming greeting (dated on a different day; a regular day) also by his Mom and sister and always for the same person, him. Axel realized he was given a gift almost every day ever since he fell into a coma. Even if it wasn't his birthday, they still go to the trouble of giving him gifts, hoping he'll wake up someday even if those chances were slim. It made him sad yet happy. He knew he had a family who loved him.

"Alex, dear, Breakfast!" His mother called.

Hearing that call, he grabbed a purple fit shirt, black vest and leather pants and purple checkered sneaker. Axel combed his red locks and applied gel at the spiky ends before running down to eat.

"Sorry, got distracted. What's cooking?" He asked as he saw his mother flipping pancakes while Olette was finishing her waffles and slightly burnt toast.

"Pancakes, waffles, toast and eggs, if you want?" Malabeth smiled placing a plate on the counter with a fork and knife on top. Axel thanked her before taking the plate.

"Toast and eggs for me." He charmingly said while joining his sister on the table.

Olette entertains Axel with many interesting stories about him and what he did every day before he fell into a coma. Apparently, he finds out he was skateboarder doing crazy stunts all over town with Seifer and his gang. Not to his surprise, he wasn't that good in school but he managed the squeeze by a few grades. She also told Axel how he used to be scolded by their mother for his failing grades and constant mischief he was getting into with Seifer's bunch. He was known as the 'fire devil' in all parts of Twilight town.

"Why Fire devil?" Axel asked stuffing the eggs into his mouth.

"You always enjoy burning stuff. I usually see you in school burning pages of your book." She laughed at the memory.

She continued the stories staring with Seifer and his gang. He was still a kid back then and he was already in a heap of trouble. It seemed it was practically Seifer's fault he was getting into them. Olette also said their mother warned him about him yet he was stubborn and went with them anyway. Since then, she's been getting calls from school, shops and local residences. Always the same report, a bunch of misfits violated school rules constantly, cuts classes, disrespects authority, stole something from the shop, graffiti the potion store sign or raid their homes with skateboards or even disturbing the peace of the quite town. And no matter what reason their mother gave, he still wouldn't listen.

"Back then, I was still a little girl, I hear you and mom argue a lot."

Axel drew his attention away from the food to listen.

"You said mom was wrong about Seifer and the others. Right after pointless yelling, you would go out of the house and don't come back for hours. The next thing I knew mom was running out of the house just to find you starting a fire in the middle of the street. You were labelled as a walking fire hazard."

Olette smiles though the memory was painful. Axel kind of felt sorry he wasn't a better brother to look up to.

She continues with the story. His little sister talks about his gang. Seifer was the gang's notorious leader who referred as 'boss 'or 'chief'. He was the second in command referred as 'Fire devil'. Fuu, the smarts and logic of the gang, was third in command appointed by Seifer since she was such a badass when he saw her beating up some sorority bitches and giving each a nice dip in the toilet. She was well addresses as 'Stray.'

"Why 'Stray'?" Axel asked.

Olette explains, Fuu was first found wondering the town. No one knows who she was or where she came from. All they know about her she goes straying off whenever she feels like. Even though she was adopted by one of the rich folk in town, Fuu still strayed herself away from others. She never keeps any friends and was being teased for it. But when she finally snapped when a bunch of stuck assed bitches were laughing at her, She beat the crap out of them thus earning her spot in Seifer's gang. And since of her past, the leader decided to give her nickname thus she was named 'Stray'. She didn't care but seems happy.

"Wow…" Axel muttered crunching on the toast.

And the members weren't done yet. There was one more. His name was Rai. Not the brightest person in the bunch, No, not stupid, well Fuu thinks he was what's left of the cavemen race. Alex and Seifer though he was awesome even though he has the brain the size of a fraction of a pea. He has muscle and strength. They first saw him breaking down the steel doors of the bakery storage thus earning him a spot in the gang and thus he was called 'Cat'.

"What wait? Cat? Why _'Cat'_?" Axel gave a stunned expression making Olette laugh.

"He has a soft spot for cats. He wanted that name bad. And Seifer didn't want to argue."

Axel laughs analysing the gang he use to in. To think he was part of something like that…? But wait…He's not Alex but why does he feel he is?

"They don't sound so bad…"

Malabeth halts her cooking while Olette's gaze saddened. He wondered why he said something wrong.

"Big bro, I got to tell you something." His sister started in the most miserable tone. While Axel listened, he was only utterly outraged.

Olette told her last story for breakfast. It was about the day before he fell into a coma. He and Seifer were cutting class with Fuu and Rai. The leader decided to set their bar high for the extreme skateboard record that the gang desperately try to uphold. Seifer thought it would be fun to grind the edges of the top of the clock tower. Olette heard that he and the others were doubtful of Seifer's plan but went with it anyway.

"Then what?" Axel asked.

"Seifer challenged you to go first…"

Then like an instant, a flash of memory came flowing back…

_"C'mon Lex, you go first!" The young Seifer demanded._

_"I'm not so sure…" Alex questioned while beaming his gaze to the perfectly high tower to the distance of the hard ground._

_"How about you, Fuu?" The leader turned to her._

_"One-wonders if the risk is worth the fall." She said poetically._

_"Ummm…what?" Rai scratched his scalp stupidly._

_"It means I'm not stupid enough to try this stunt, you dingdong." Fuu exclaimed at the oblivious Rai._

_"Rai?" the leader asked._

_"I think it'll hurt, y know?"_

_"Bunch of babies!" He commented._

_"Hey, why don't you do it then?" Alex spoke up._

_He snorted and held his own chin high._

_"Nah. I already know I can do it. 'Lex on the other hand is still too weak. Still has to relay on mommy."_

_This provoked the young Alex._

_"Enough, Seifer." Fuu tried to stop him but he continued to mock the second in command._

_"I'll show you who the baby is."_

_The red head grabbed his flame design skateboard and was about to ready himself until the third in command grabbed his wrist and said._

_"One-wonders if your temper shall lead to your destruction," Fuu, The Stray, whispered as she for the first time softened her expression and looked at him sadly yet Alex was too evoked to notice._

_He ripped his wrist away and jumped._

"You were able to do the stunt but in the end you fell. You managed to stay alive by breaking your fall but you used your neck…" Olette stated sadly.

"They left you behind out of their fear. Fuu was the only one brave enough to report the news to us." Their mother said splatting another pancake into Axel's plate.

"Those damn kids…" She said darkly yet Olette was trying to lift the mood before it became worse.

"But they changed their ways now!" She blurted brightly to the red head.

"Right after the accident, they became the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. They've done a lot for this town. They were able to keep the peace until now."

Axel curved a smile upon his lips hearing his sister say that. It made him excited to see what Twilight Town is now. Finishing his pancakes quickly, the red head stood and got ready to go with her for the tour.

"Wait just a minute." Their mother called.

Malabeth drew out 2 small brown paper bags filled with snacks and gave her son a yellow gel capsule.

"The doctor says you need to take it at least 1 every 4 hours. I packed you some. Don't forget to take it, you hear?"

She kissed her offspring's goodbye and watched Axel pop the medicine into his mouth.

"Bye mom!" Olette waved.

"See ya." Axel said still hesitating to call her 'mom'.

Malabeth smiled until her children were out of the door. Then, she frowned remembering what happened back then when her son fell into a coma. No, that's not what really occurred on that day…

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xiv Roxas xiv and RoxyThoma for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 8: Seeing old friends from 2 memories**

"Before we go anywhere, I want you to meet my friends." Olette said while leading him through the many narrow alleyways of Twilight town.

"Where are we going?" Axel finally asked when he got sick of the identical alley maze.

"The hide out." She quickly answered.

He was curios so he let her lead the way. They stopped until they saw a wire gate. It looked like it was a dead end but when his sister opened it, a new path was set. The brunette took him by the hand and led him further inside. Axel eyes were met with this secret lounge filled with all the comforts of home and 2 boys in them. They were shocked at first and mad a bit when they saw the red head but as Olette explained…

"Guys this is my brother. Do you remember him?"

"Um. Not really" a chubby looking kid replied.

"Now that you mention it, I kinda remember something you having an older sibling." A blonde said observing Axel carefully.

"He doesn't look like you Olette I give you that…" The blonde stated after scanning the quest.

"Hold on, Hayner, He has her eyes." The chubby one claimed. It turns out he was right.

"Hmmm…I guess so."

"Olette, who're they? And why are they being rude to me?" Axel question almost losing his temper.

"Sorry." Both boys apologized in unison once they saw his and Olette's glare, they're siblings alright just the way they stare at them with those intense green eyes says it all.

"I'm Hayner." The blonde shook Axel's hand.

"I'm Pence." The chubby boy fallowed.

"I'm…" he paused for a minute.

_'My name is Axel…'_

"I'm Alexander."

_'Wait…My name is Axel. A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?'_

"Don't rub it out. A-L-E-X. Got it memorized?"

No matter how many screaming thoughts he yelled, the read head would say something different. Why was that?

"Got it!" Pence said joyously.

Olette left Axel's side for a second to crack open the cooler, they bought out of their friendship fund, and pull out 4 popsicles of Sea salt ice creams. She handed one to every member and her brother before offering a toast.

"To my brother! May he live a great and meaningful life!" She raised her frozen treat.

The red head felt the heat rush to his face in embarrassment. He was sure her friends would laugh but instead they raised their popsicles and cheered.

"To Alex!" They all chowed down on the sweet ice cream.

Smiling, he took a bite out of his own. He had a haunch it'll be a day to remember.

And he was right. After finishing the Sea salt ice creams, they showed him around Twilight town in style. They first showed Axel to the shops and introduced him to the shopkeepers. A lot of them were frightened of the return of the Fire Devil but he explained he was completely rehabilitated. They trusted him yet not fully. Little bit of window shopping for new gadgets, Hayner pointed at an accessory that would suite Axel well while Pence took stolen shots of them pressing their silly faces against the shop window. Hayner occasionally chases him for that and in the end Pence gets tired and the blonde tackles him down. After shopping, they travel by tram to the beautiful outskirts. Axel never tore his eyes away from the lovely landscape and sometimes point when he saw something interesting. Getting off the train, Pence took more pictures as Hayner explains the 7 mysteries of the town. The red head burst out in amusement in these silly myths but was enjoying himself. Axel also from time to time laughs with the gang and smiles in front of the camera. Sharing even more sweet snacks and ridiculous jokes, Axel balances himself on the any sturdy surface which Olette worried yet the 2 boys seemed to find it fun and mimics. Skipping stones and practising with struggle bats, they hang out till it was time to go home. By the time they were on the tram, their energy was almost half empty even though Axel's energy hasn't even worn-out yet.

"Let's go to the job center next! I want to see how much munny we can get just by pushing stuff around!" The red head proposed without a sign of fatigue.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Pence whined.

"No way man! I wanna see it all, got it memorized?" He said tapping the side of his head.

"Hey look, it's the loser squad!"

They glanced back and saw a little creature that was familiar to them expect Axel. It wore this loose clothes and big leather wizard hat. It was…

"Vivi…" Olette uttered.

"If he's here then, the low life must be here too." Hayner snorted.

"Who you calling a low life?"

Axel's eyes were sparked with slight curiosity seeing 3 more teenagers come this way. He knows them somehow. They must be…

"I think you babies are the low lives here…" Fuu as he recalled, The Stray.

"Right! The brats, y know!" Definitely Rai.

"When will you ever learn you're no match for us?" That's…

Axel stares intensely trying to mutter his name. Unknown memories flowed back a bit; he was flashed with events with this person. He was supposed to be his friend.

"Seifer…" He finally said.

"What?"

The rude teen faces him. At first glance, Seifer didn't even flinch but in a while his expression slowly changes. His eyes widen and face went pale seeing Axel's red hair and eyes. The gang leader found his long lost friend.

"Alex…?"

The rest of the gang, expect for their recent member Vivi, directed their gazes at the red head. The same reaction showed on their faces. The same thought ran through their mind. The same face that they saw years ago. Mixed shock and disbelief, Rai, Fuu and Seifer stood there mouth agape.

Axel scratched the back of his neck not taking the awkward silence anymore. He spoke.

"Hey guys…Long time no see…"

Even though he doesn't remember being friends with them at all, he was obliged to say it. He wasn't Alex yet he felt something in his gut forcing him to say things and recall memories that's not even his…

"Is that really you, Alex?" Seifer muttered as he observed him carefully making sure it wasn't just an illusion.

"Yup. It's me. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his head before smirking.

The leader returned the smirk and so did Rai even Fuu curved a broken relieved smile. Taking a step forward, Seifer's hand rose. And as if by instinct, Axel raised his. Their hands collided and did their lost secret handshake bumping their bodies slightly before snapping their fingers and pressing their fists together.

"Nice to see you, man…" The chief uttered.

"You too…"

"It…is you." Fuu slowly approached Alex.

Fuu wasn't the one to show any emotion. That's for sure but seeing her long lost friend before her, she couldn't help but smile and overwhelmed almost feeling the tears falling from her eyes. She steps close getting between the superior and the red head. She looked up teary eyed and stood in silence.

"Hey…Fuu." He said warm and low enough for her to tremble.

"One wonders if a friend shall return. One wished and after long periods of immense darkness then it was finally granted." She said poetically.

After sharing the heated and precious moment of solitude, Axel decided to end the silence. He closed the gap between them with an embrace. Fuu flinched at the warm touch yet returned the hug lovingly and buried her face into his chest. The Stray, Fuu, felt complete at that moment. Letting a few drop tears soak Axel shirt, she gripped tighter afraid he'll be gone the next second like her many nightmares.

"That's so sweet, y know?" Rai spoke tearing himself. Instantly, Fuu pulled away gaining her composure. She whipped her tears and backed off plastering her usual cold appearance.

"I-It's good to see you…" She muttered still blush across her face.

"Yeah. I missed you too." Axel read her words completely making her flush even more.

"LEX! You're alive, y know!" The stupid one yelped.

The red head laughed and explained carefully.

"It takes more to kill me."

"I always knew you were a hard head…" Seifer commented.

This was familiar. So familiar. He used to have this kind of moment with…Wait…With whom? People in black coats flashed before his eyes. 12 faces were laughing. Seeing these images, he felt a chill of nostalgia. Then, he saw a blonde in the same black attire smile at him. Electric blue eyes met his green ones; Axel was stunned at this…memory. An organization with 13 misunderstood individual including himself. Somehow he was a part of this group not knowing why they gathered in the first place. All he recalls are these folks in black uniform. Especially a blond teen with those paralyzing electric blue eyes.

"R-Roxas…" He mutters the name of the teen in his fading memories before he was struck with an extremely painful migraine fallowed with a sting in his chest.

"Arg!" He cried.

"Big bro!" Olette rushed to his aid with Hayner, Pence, Fuu, Seifer and Rai.

"I'm f-fine…" He claims but his body and mind were not doing so fine.

"His medicine!" His sister yelled. Hayner and Pence quickly pulled out Axel's paper bag and drew out 3 gel pills, one yellow, and one blue, one green.

"Here." The boys passed the capsules to the red head. The second he had it, Axel immediately swallowed them without taking any liquids. It was a little bit rough passing down the throat but it relieved the pain instantly.

"You alright?" Seifer asked.

"What the hell just happened! Tell me!" The leader demanded right after he asked for Axel's concern.

Anger and hatred showed in Hayner and Pence's face but Olette only cared about her brother's wellbeing.

"He just woke up from his coma. He needs to take medicine to get his body and memories back in shape…" She explained softly helping him stand straight. As Axel claims he was perfectly fine, Olette wouldn't have that.

"Sorry guys, we have to go." She waved them goodbye without giving her brother a chance to say his farewell.

And as he headed home, Axel's thought were filled with the fading memories of him and a boy named Roxas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 9: To dream and to draw**

Sora woke up from his slumber in the gummy ship thanks to Riku's friendly ranting. It so happens he was so damn tired he fell asleep while steering the ship. Good thing Kairi was able to take the wheel before they lost altitude. His best friend, Riku, was in charge of him while he took a nap as Kairi handled their route. And Sora had this dream…Or rather he was summoned by Roxas to talk to him. It was an interesting subject his nobody put out. Sora didn't understand fully but he got the concept of their little meeting. When Roxas thought it was time for his somebody to wake, he told him to remember his words. Thus ending his dream.

"What did he want this time?" Riku asked seeing him fully conscious. He was the only one who knew about Roxas existence because, of course, Sora told him. It was pointless to hide anything from him. Kairi was easily fooled with the help of Sora's constant lying practise but not Riku… He could see right through his clever lies.

"I'm not sure. He told me about showing me the truth under the lies…The dark sadness between the beaconing delight…The reality within the fantasy." He buried his face in his hands while his best friend ruffled his brown locks.

"Trying to tell you something big, I guess."

"Why can't he tell me straight out?"

Riku curves a smile and answers.

"Because your brain is already messed up as it is. He knew your mind would explode if he said it bluntly."

The key blade bearer pouts his lip in annoyance.

"Very funny, Riku." He said sarcastically. With that, they arrived at their destination.

"Glad you can make it in such a short notice." Queen Minnie greeted once they landed at the gates of Disney Castle.

"You're Majesty." Kairi greeted back with a small curtsy.

"We came here as soon as we got your letter. It sounded really urgent." Riku said.

"Where is his Highness?" Sora asked searching for King Mickey who was supposed to by his queen's side.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Minnie plastered a tormented look causing the 3 to exchange worried and confused gazes.

In the brilliant town called Twilight town, Axel was confined to his quarters the next day to rest. After his sudden impulse yesterday and coming home with Olette aiding his walk, his mother made sure he took all the medications and not letting him out his room until he was fully recuperated. Thus, Axel was sitting on the comfy bed; bored as hell. He tried to keep himself busy by counting his many clothes, making out the figures of passing clouds, playing with his shoelaces and even watching the wall until something happens. Yes, he's that bored. Axel attempted to sleep but his restlessness prevents him from getting some shut eye. As he was about to throw a tantrum caused by boredom, Malabeth came in with a rectangular box neatly wrapped in yellow paper.

"Bored?" She smiled.

"To death. How did you know?" Axel asked still trying to untangle his shoelaces from his knotting fits just a few moments ago.

"I'm your mother. I know everything." He almost laughed at her statement but when she presented him with the gift that was as big as his chest, he was a little puzzled. Axel gave her a strange look before observing the wrapped box and shaking it to hear its contents. Sounded like sticks and a chunk of rubber hitting against the card board.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You have to open it first to find out." She answered teasingly making Axel excited to see what was in the box.

Like a child, he ripped the gift wrapper and lifted the lid. His emerald eyes were caught by various coloured pencils and a simple clean sketch pad. Axel flips through the empty pad and then touches the pencil before staring at Malabeth not knowing if he should thank her or ask why…

"You like it? It's better than being bored, right?" She had such a warm smile; he just couldn't break her heart. So, Axel smiled back and said…

"Thanks…"

"I'll be back with your medicine and food later." His mother kissed his forehead and left the room. Leaving Axel with art materials before him, he wondered what could he do…He wasn't much of an artsy person. He's more active… Don't get him wrong, he appreciates her gift, It's just not his thing. But…Something about these items caused a chill of nostalgia…

_A white room…Paper ,with beautiful images drawn on it, scattered on the egg shell coloured floor …A blond girl's deep blue radiant eyes glued on a sketch pad as she let her hands do magic…She looked lonely yet contented…Then, she smiled tranquilly and moved her lips._

"Don't forget…" Axel forced himself to say seeing the girl's lips mouth these words.

He shakes off the nostalgia. A while passed, the image of the blond female faded yet the feeling never faltered.

"Why…?" He asked.

"Why do they say 'don't forget'?"

Was he missing something? Why is he always being told not to forget by people he doesn't know? Well, He recognizes them yet he has no memory of them what so ever. Is this what they meant…?

"Don't forget? Are they trying to say not to forget them?"

Axel's head was already aching. He decides to drown out the migraine and illusions by making his mind occupied.

He picks up the art materials, sits on his bed comfortably and let his hand do the work.

"What…?" Sora muttered in his seat with Kairi's mouth agape in disbelief while Riku plastered a serious face and eyes had a frustrated spark.

It was hard to hear her highnesses' words fill the castle's study. As they sat there in the finest royal furniture, she sees the key bearers' faces. It saddens her to say yet it is but the truth.

"It's true…" Queen Minnie said.

"King Mickey left on another adventure and took Goofy and Donald with him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 10: Octavia's visit to the underworld**

Octavia, not much is known about this deity looking scientist. Despite the information she was about mid 20's, had silver hair, blue eyes and tan skin and was an expert in medical studies, No one truly knows or understands this beauty. Even her motives were unclear. It seems that she has no concrete reason for doing research and such for comatose patience. But despite of that, she's been of use to the medical society. She had made so many discoveries and developed cures. Octavia was a true 'gift', researchers far and wide claimed. Yet… Octavia, underneath that perfection, lay something dark that nobody would expect. She was about to do something that defines the excitants of all.

"His evilness requests you to take the best vessel the underworld has to offer." She was greeted from below.

Octavia glares down at little green imp before looking past it to only frown in disgust. Seeing the small gondola shaped boat at the shore's entrance of the underworld, she was detested by the filthy appearance of what was supposed to be "the best vessel." It had green cob webs and looked unsafe. Probably wasn't used in a while and to top the level, there was another dark pink imp with a stick to row the boat. Taking it as a sign of disrespect, the scientist snaps softly yet hurtfully at the green imp.

"You ugly vermin, you call **that** a vessel." Octavia sighs after seeing the green imp tremble at her rage. I guess she had no other choice…

"I supposed it would have to do. I didn't expect much of…boneheads." She insults the two imps.

"Why I atto!" the dark red imp tries to strike but the other creature stops him.

"Pain!"

"But-!"

"He's not gonna be happy if hear about this…" Panic said.

"You mean **_'if'_**, he finds out."

Pain grins evilly revealing his unbrushed raged teeth while Panic hisses his snake like tongue cunningly.

"If is good…"

Attempting to attack Octavia from behind, the creatures leaped on her yet she was already a step ahead. She pulls out a sharp saber from her long white lab coat and slices them away. The imps violently fell to the hard underworld land. Pain and Panic's eyes were spinning from the impact. A few moments later, they realized their devil tales have been severed off.

Quivering in fear when Octavia towered them, the scientist grins grimly and points the blade between their eyes.

"Now, I have an audience with Hades, if you please…"

"Y-Yes, you're mightiness!" Pain rushed to the gondola.

"Please spare us!" Panic grovels at her feet making her grin wider.

"Big brother?"

Olette quietly steps into Axel's room. Once she entered his quarters, she spots countless papers scattered on the floor. She sighs happily before picking up a few of the sheets at her feet. The brunette then scans each paper and was puzzled by the colourful figures draw on it.

In some papers, 13 black hooded men in coats. Others were pictures of a dark castle detailed with red tones and a white castle with blue shading. There were also figures of insect looking shadows and silver rubber like creatures. And there was a kid with brown hair and dressed in black, red, yellow and blue unusual wardrobe (she's seen somewhere before.) accompanied by a woman with the shade of hair wearing a pink outfit and taller male with silver locks. All of them held a key weapon.

As Olette flips from paper to paper, she noticed one common picture. It was either her brother in a black coat with a blonde at his side or the same blond boy only wearing regular black and white attire. She was confused a bit but gave up when she saw the artist sleeping soundly on his bed still holding a yellow coloured pencil in his hands.

"Silly…" She giggles seeing her brother in the most awkward sleeping position she's even seen.

"Brother, you can't sleep like that…" Olette taps his shoulder lightly just enough to wake him.

Axel yawns and stretches causing the rest of his colouring material to fall on the ground. Before asking why she woke him, he rubs his eyes sleepily and faced his sister.

"What up, Oles?" Axel grinned as he called his sister by her family nickname.

"I just got home from school. Just wanted to check on you."

"Oh…"

A little bit of awkward silence until she broke it by asking about the drawings.

"Big bro, what are these?" Olette asked while handing him the papers.

"Neh…It's nothing. Just kinda stupid things stuck in my head." Axel answered who was embarrassed of what he drew.

"It's really good. You always had the talent for arts but you said it wasn't cool."

Seeing another paper on his bed, she again saw a colourful detailed image of the same blond boy. And finally, she wanted to know.

"Who's he? I've seen a lot of him in your pictures."

"Um. Well, he's…No, you'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I won't. I'm your sister. I think you're crazy for SOME other reasons." Axel catches the joke and laughs a bit. He then sighed before starting his tale about his odd realistic dreams, the organization, and Roxas.

Meanwhile back in the underworld, Octavia struts through the dreaded halls to reach the god's throne room not even fazed by the cold air and ghostly green spirits passing straight through the walls. Once they were in front of 2 large grey doors, Pain and Panic, both tails severed, pushed them with all their might. And finally after a few hard pushes, the doors opened and she came in not even thanking the imps. Octavia walked down the narrow dirty blue carpet and to stop seeing Hades in his throne enjoying a bowl of worms.

"Octavia, baby! Caught me on a wrong time there." Hades greeted her warmly and slurping wiggling creatures like it were spaghetti.

"Sit!" He snaps his fingers and with a puff of dark smoke a smaller devil's throne was formed next to his.

"Throne fit for a queen." Hades added trying act smooth. Octavia sighs annoyingly.

"I've got more important things to attend to. Don't test my patience." She said without fear not even considering the fact she was talking to a god. A god of the underworld no less.

"Like the spicy attitude, babe, really I do but lighten up. Geez Louise." After Hades puffed his bowl away, he snaps his fingers and a small box materialized before the scientist.

Octavia grins evilly as she takes the box and stares down at the contents. 3 test tubes, filled with green, blue and yellow, sealed with a cork. She closes the lid and plastered a dark satisfied expression.

"Remember our deal, babe. I give you the goods; you give me what I need to take down 'Wonder breath'."

"I'm well aware." She turns around to take her leave but before she left.

"Though I don't remember eliminating me was ever part of the arraignment."

"Say, Wha?" Hades raises a slightly puzzled angry look.

"Ask dumb and dumber."

The lord of underworld immediately turned to Pain and Panic who were already quickening in the corner.

"U-Um…You're wickedness. It's a funny thing…"

But before they could reason, Hades burst in flames. Octavia glances back once she saw the throne room explode and curves a smile before leaving to the next world.

Back in Disney Castle, Sora was hearing Queen Minnie story about Mickey and his new journey. Everything was alright until he felt a sharp pain pierce his skull. He held his head to ease the pain but it was no use it was too strong to supress.

'Sora…Got a minute.' He heard Roxas voice.

"Y-You really got great timing, d-don't you?" It was then he fell unconscious.

"Sora!" Kairi called once she saw him falling forward from his chair.

Riku caught Sora before he hit the floor.

"Sora! Sora!" The silver haired male called.

"Take him to the bedrooms quickly." Queen Minnie said fallowed.

"Of course, you're majesty." Daisy, her assistant, ran ahead to lead the way fallowed by the rest.

"Sora…" Riku muttered softly carrying the boy in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 11: Donald has no ears 0_o**

"Please oh baby, don't go, Simple and clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

"Shut up, Goofy! You're making my ears hurt!" Donald ranted in his supressed (I don't know how to describe) duck voice while he, Goofy and King Mickey were exploring a dark forest.

"But, Donald. You don't have any ears…" The silly dog pointed out. This made Donald yell in his frustration. Must be the long hours of travel plus Goofy's singing, He wasn't really a tolerant duck or patient for that matter.

"Shhh..." King Mickey said holding his key blade.

"What's wrong yer Majesty?" Goofy asked.

It was then a beautiful enchantress stepped out from the shadows. Goofy and Donald's jaws were hanging mesmerized by her appearance. Dirty pale blond hair, almost not considered blond at all, reaching her shoulders and curly at the ends, deep amethyst like eyes, pale white skin, even paler than Snow White's, She was tall and slender wearing a dress that almost looked like a night gown.

"Thage." The mouse started.

"Mickey." Her voice was low and seductive but was so damn feminine that it sent chills up Donald and Goofy's spine.

"It's been while. I haven't seen you since Master Yen Sid inherited you the power of the key blade." She said.

"I haven't seen since you're master passed away…" Mickey trailed off noticing the pained expression on her face.

"I guess we've gone our separate ways once it happened…I didn't feel complete." The enchantress named Thage spoke but she came right to the point.

"How did you find me?"

"I knew you'd be here." Mickey answered cleanly.

Thage's amethyst coloured eyes connected with Mickey's. Her gaze was sad and tormented like remembering a painful memory. She tears her gaze away trying to block out the flow of memories with the mouse and their masters. The enchantress couldn't help but smile yet she felt a gapping whole in her heart reopening.

"Thage. I need your help."

The woman was silent still looking away.

"Don't you remember…? I've…given up my…duties as a key blade bearer."

"I know… But…I can't do this on my own, Thage. You of all people know that."

"You were the better fighter. You were always the best of the best. You would excel in everything when we were training under our masters…I always thought you'd be the strongest among all the key bearers…"

Thage was silent hearing King Mickey's words. It was true though…But, it all had to end when her master passed away when she just finished her training. It left her heart broken. Yen Sid and Mickey tried to mend her heart yet the loss was far too great. So, she left and leaving her responsibility of a key bearer. Never using her blade ever again, Leaving Mickey to keep the peace of light and dark alone.

"Mickey…You can't convince me to do what I vowed myself not to do…" She said declining his need of help.

"I know. You don't have to break your vow."

Thage raised her head in curiosity.

"You just have to help me. Please." The king begged but he thought it wasn't enough.

"I'm not asking you as a key wielder to Key wielder. I'm asking you as a friend…"

After a few minutes, she finally curved a smile. It's a first in such a long time.

"What can I do then?"

King Mickey jolts his head in glee.

"I want you to help me set the world straight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 12: Olette's lies**

"Brother…I'm not sure how to respond to that. I'm sure it's just…not real."

Axel figured as much. Telling her about the organization of Nobodies and Roxas was a bad idea. Heck, a damn terrible idea. Axel doesn't even know if these…memories are real. Him being a hollow heartless monster and being friends with a blonde named Roxas. And all the things he did in that organization. It felt so real. Yet every time he tried to confirm these things aren't just his imagination, his memories of them fade away slowly…As if, he was forbidden to remember.

"Nah. Forget about it. Just a dream I guess." He claimed yet he knew that wasn't just it.

"Right." Olette rose from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Oh by the way, Mom said you have to eat and take your medicine so you can go to sleep early. But, tomorrow she said we can go out." She said with a smile leaving the room.

"How about sea salt ice cream?" She offered and Axel gave a nod.

"Sounds great."

Once she left, Axel let out a deep sigh. Were all those things just a…dream? The thought made him tear up but instead he got angry. The red head started to rip the drawing into 2. Yelling out his frustration, he tor every drawing he drew. And finally grabbing the last paper, he stopped with his acid green eyes wide. Looking down at the drawing, he let his tear drops soak the paper ruining the colourful illustration.

"I know it's not just a dream. Roxas is real…"

He crumpled the paper slightly on the sides attempting to hold back his sorrow. Axel gazed at what he drew. It was him and Roxas on the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream while watching to sun set.

"Roxas is real…He can't be just…"

Olette was listening carefully. Leaning her back on the wall and just listened to her brother's frustration, it killed her inside. She couldn't stand to let anyone suffer and yet here she was pretending that all he said was just a mere dream. She knew fully well that wasn't true.

"I'm sorry…Axel."

"Sora…" Riku muttered as he sat by the huge bed in one of Disney castle's luxurious rooms.

As Riku brushed the stray locks away from Sora beautiful face, He softly caresses his cheeks. Yes, that's right. It looks kinda odd for best friends to do that but Riku cares…deeply for him. Maybe something beyond mere…friendship. Funny. It sounded weird.

"Whatever you're planning Roxas, keep Sora safe." The silver haired male leans and planted a loving kiss on Sora's forehead. The brunet flinches at the warm touch.

While Riku gazed down at the boy, Sora was in dreamland waiting for his Nobody to show up

The location this time wasn't in his room but in a place he knows very well and feared it.

"Hollow Bastian? B-But…W-why?" The brunet muttered opening his eyes.

"It's only an illusion. A part of your memory." Roxas then appeared right beside him.

"Why here…? Can't we pick somewhere…less dark?"

The blonde laughed but it died a little while after giving his answer.

"Don't you remember…Sora?"

The boy turns to his Nobody curiously.

"This is the place where I was born." Roxas said with a heavy-heartedly. (No pun intended.)

They both stared at the tower with slight mix of sorrow and tang of fear. Even in memory this place wasn't pleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 13: Truly after**

Goofy and Donald have been talking a while. Donald was the first to notice soon after the duck told his thoughts to Goofy, he too had an odd feeling growing in him. It was about the woman his Highness addressed to as 'Thage'. She was beautiful and enchanting on all levels plus she seems very nice but…there was something about her that set them off. They've been doubtful ever since she instructed them and the king to fallow her…Not that they don't trust King Mickey's judgement or anything but…the king hasn't been telling them what the hell is going on.

"Yer Majesty…?" Goofy called as they were fallowing the enchantress through the dark woods.

"Yes, Goofy?" Mickey stops and turns to meet Donald and Goofy's concerned faces.

"Um…It's just." The duck played with staff as he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Goofy started to fidget his gloves.

"Spit it out…" the king said.

"They doubt me." Thage answered walking to them.

"W-W-wha…No! It's not that at all!" Donald was stuttering while Goofy was shaking his head.

"I don't blame them, Mickey. I believe you refused to tell them was you're truly after."

The king glared at the enchantress but sighs after not seeing the point of it.

"What…I'm truly after, huh?" Mickey laughed at himself almost pitying his reasons.

"I don't know really…"

"What does that supposed to mean!" Donald yelled out the frustration hearing the purpose of their long and dangerous travel.

"Well…But whatever I'm doing is for the sake of all…"

"I don't get it, Roxas." Sora said still in the illusion of Hallow Bastian with his Nobody. He listened to every unclear words pass through Roxas' lips. It confused him.

"What are you trying to do?"

"To put it simple, I need your help…" The blonde spoke leaving his somebody even more puzzled.

"With what…?"

Roxas smirked. And in another world, King Mickey was doing the same. Mysteriously, at the same time, they both answered.

"I'm finishing what I've started. I'm going to end it all. And I can't do this alone." Roxas turned to Sora while Mickey turned to his companions.

"Will you trust me and help?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 14: Reports of loss**

Axel came down early that morning particularly because of another dream about his imaginary best friend (people insisted he didn't exist), Roxas. The dream was slightly different this time. As he walked up to fridge fully clean and dressed to get himself a bottle of milk, he thought of that strange illusions he had at night.

_He was standing on a sandy beach. Axel didn't know how he got their exactly. He tried to think about it but the beautiful sparkling ocean distracted him. With the fresh salty sea breeze under his nose and the light winds brush the stray red locks away from his face, he took in the wonderful scenery and letting his skin soak up the sun's healthy rays. And in the mist of that, Axel spotted his best friend mysteriously standing in the clear ocean. From his waist down nothing can be seen but murky waters and the only thing Axel could see was Roxas in a black uniform with his back facing him. The red head curiously tried to walk to him and ask him what was wrong but…the sea level changed. Axel looked down at his feet to gaze at the ocean retreating from the shores and the next thing he knew there was a huge tidal wave about to consume Roxas. Immediately, Axel ran to him attempting to save him. As he rushed to help him, Roxas turns to him with a sad smile while extending his hand. The red head extended his arm to grab yet the wave consumed them both._

_He was furiously thrown back by the crash. Axel opened his eyes to find Roxas unfazed despite the impact and continued to open his hand. With electric blue eyes connecting with his emerald green ones, Axel grind his teeth reading the message Roxas tried to send through his gaze. He was pleading…pleading for help._

_'Roxas!' Axel swam till he was an inch away from touching hands yet the strong current prevented him to. _

_'ROXAS!' The red head was swept away by the current and the last image he saw was the blonde yelling to come back._

_He gasped for air to find himself in the surface in the same ocean only the time of day was different. The sun was beginning to set and Roxas was nowhere to be found. Axel, out of breath and trying to cough the water out of his lungs, scanned the area for the blonde but what he found were dark waters and a shore…with a person smiling at him, a woman with pale skin and bleached blond hair wearing a long black dress. Eyes of deep abysmal amethyst connected with Axel's, the red head ran to her. It was difficult since the water made it hard for him to get there none the less he got there._

_'Can you lift me from this burden..?' She spoke dramatically. Axel looked up to her and was at awe seeing the tormented beauty. Once she noticed the Nobody had no words to say, she pushed him gently yet it was enough to make him fall to the ocean. _

_'We'll meet again.' She muttered as Axel plunged into the sea and that was when he woke up. (CHECK KH 1 OPENING, It's kinda like that)_

"Weird dream." He said putting away the empty milk bottle to the fridge not even bothering to place it on the sink.

He heads straight to the couch and flicks on the wonderful machine called, the Television. As he switches from channel to channel, Axel couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't the boredom or the lack of entertaining shows. It was about that dream and about Roxas' existence. Now that he thinks about it, it made him depressed knowing all things that happened to him were just a dream. The organization, the nobodies, their mission about opening kingdom hearts, him encountering Sora, and his friendship with Roxas, All illusions.

"It can't be…" He trailed off. He was about to get frustrated again until he heard the doorbell ring. Axel was saved from the head ache but he wasn't going to be saved from the visitor.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Alexander, I'm Doctor Octavia Morgan Le Fay."

"Sora…?"

The brunet opened his eyes to see his best friend Riku by his side. He stood up and wondered where he was then it came to him he was in Disney castle.

"You feeling ok?" Riku asked and he responded with a nod.

"What did Roxas want?" His best friend was right to the point. I guess Sora knew this was coming.

As he gripped the soft satin sheets tightly, he replied with a confused gaze.

"He wanted to set things straight."

Before the silver haired teen could question what he meant, Queen Minnie and Kairi came in. Her Majesty asked how he was feeling. Throwing the regular concerned conversation between them, the queen recapped on what has to be done.

"There've been strange things going on in other worlds…" She stated.

Riku and Sora looked at each other before the brunet asked.

"Is it the heartless? Or…" he paused awhile remembering Roxas then continued.

"The Nobodies?"

Queen Minnie shook her head slightly.

"Not quite…"

"We believe it has something to do with the disappearance of Heartless and Nobodies." Daisy said walking in the room with a violet log book.

Their eyes wide except for Kairi's as they heard such news. Was it really possible?

"Disappearance?"

"It seems so." Her Majesty replied while giving her assistant Daisy to explain.

"What I discovered in King Mickey's study is a log book with all records and reports of Heartless and Nobody population decrease. It wasn't odd since after you defeated Ansem and Xemnas the monsters were seen less yet what's bothering is the rapid disappearance from day to day." Daisy opens the log book and read aloud.

"This report was made by the White rabbit in Wonderland, _'Heartless were last seen in bundles and bundles around the land. Now, the black shadows were rarely seen.'_ "She flips to the next page.

"This one was a letter addressed to King Mickey from Neverland by Peter Pan, _'Geez, King Mickey, I haven't seen much of those heartless lately. And the Catfish hasn't been loud lately. Why do you ask?'_" Daisy flips through another.

"Beast's castle report by Lumiere and Mrs Pots, _'those vicious dark monsters and rubbery shell creatures weren't at the castle these last few months. That's good but it raises suspicion. The castle is still on full alert.'_" She goes to the next page.

"Agrabah, a letter from Aladdin to the King, _'I haven't seen the Heartless in while but I see them yet only so often. I've also been hearing Jafar's lamp was been found by someone. Kind of weird…But I've got a feeling this isn't going to be good.'_"

"Halloween Town, report by Jack, _'Doctor Finklestien is missing! I just thought he was taking a walk but it wasn't like him to go off. Also with the disappearance of the mad doctor, the heartless are gone to! I have no one to play with! Plus Oogie Boogie is alive…err…I mean undead…whatever! He's back! Acting even more sneaky and secret-ish than before…'_"

"Olympus, by Hermes, the messenger of the gods, _'Heartless and Nobodies gone, babe. Good ridden. Just wish Hades goes to. Speak of the devil; He's been really shady lately. Well he's always like that but…you know what I mean.'_"

"Pride Land, Land of the dragons and Port Royal, same thing." With that, Daisy ends yet she continues to scan more pages.

"What does this mean…? Are the Heartless and Nobodies gone?" Sora asked.

"No, it would happen eventually though but not this quick." Riku answered with his own thinking.

"Right. Which brings me to this writing King Mickey made." Daisy pulled out a piece of paper between the pages of the log book.

"It says _'Been hearing news about the Heartless and Nobodies, I think it has something to do with a new project some idiot scientists developed. They knew what happened to Ansem the wise and his assistants. Why would they try to tamper with the way of world again?'_" She then points at the back of the page and states.

"These were the last notes His Majesty wrote before he left. It _says 'Need help, I'm sure Minnie would know I left and call Sora, Riku and Kairi. They would be a great help but I need more assistance. I'm going to visit an old friend. Her master and mine were good friends. I just hope I can find her. The more key blade wielders the better.'_"

"More key blade bearers?" Sora muttered but that wasn't important so he shook it off.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked a better question.

"I'm counting on you to find out what's going on…After you find out everything return here as soon as you can…And maybe…Find King Mickey on the way." The Queen frowned at anxiety.

"Don't worry, You're Majesty." Kairi comforted.

"Yeah, We'll crack this mystery in no time."

After a few days, because of resupplying and Daisy insisting on letting their gummy ship be upgraded with highest defence, power and a screen communication system, they were off. Queen Minnie wished them luck and instructed them if they needed help they could contact Daisy with the new communication device installed in their ship and for any new reports. They left the castle and the world. And as they were out in space, the screen on the controls beeped.

"It's Daisy." Kairi said pushing the red button to see the duck on screen.

"Daisy Duck to Sora, Riku and Kairi, do you copy?"

"Whoa!" Sora yelped.

"Copy that." Kairi had suddenly learned how to speak pilot…Weird…

"Good. Can you see me on screen? Over."

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear to. Over." Kairi responded.

"The VACS or Visual Audio Communication System is up and running you can report your progress and I can give you further information. Ring me any time."

"Sure." Riku answered with Sora still dumbstruck with the new technology.

"There's one more thing I want to mention." The duck started.

"I managed to get a name out of log… Apparently it's the name of the head scientist of a group King Mickey mentioned. Not sure what's her importance but if you get anything ring it to me."

"Her name is…" Daisy read the log then spoke her name.

"Octavia Morgan Le Fay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 15: I love you**

Click, scribble, tap, and click. Click, scribble, tap and click. Click, scribble, tap and click. Click, scribble, tap and click. It was annoying. The very sound of it made Axel's nerves shaking. Gritting his teeth, he heard the sounds in sync always in the constant order but eerie annoyingness was greater than the last. Axel was beginning to get frustrated yet he couldn't do anything about it with Doctor Octavia's fierce blue eyes on him.

"How are you lately, Alexander? Adjusting Well?" It was always the same starting with a question.

"Um. Yeah. I guess." The next thing was the same, giving him an intense gaze and clicks her pen. Axel jams his teeth again. The scribbling of the pen to paper on a clip board really set him off. It was as if the fine point of the pen dragged against paper was the worst sound in the world and Axel doesn't know why.

"Is that so? Any memories flowing back?" Another question before tapping her pen on the clip board in an irritating fashion, Tap Tap Tap, She was waiting for the answer. The red head tried to stay calm and answer yet his breathe was short and a cold sweat broke out.

"A bit. But I'm not…" Click goes her pen and Clicks it again, so irritating. Axel just wanted to burn it.

"You're not sure?" Click.

"Well…I…" Scribble.

"Why are you not sure?" Tap

"I'm…" Click.

And that drew the line right there.

"CUT THAT OUT!" His outburst was loud and frustrated. Axel's green eyes were like acid melting through solid and expression on his face obviously pissed off yet Octavia was unfazed. She did, with great grace and composure, crossed her legs, set clip board down, and discards her glasses properly in her lab coat and stares at him.

"Might as well cut to the chase then."

Puzzled but still angry, Axel waited.

"I've been hearing concerns."

"Concerns?"

"That's right. I've been informed about your 'hallucinations'. Forgive the term, please."

At first, Axel had no clue about she was talking about. Then, it hit him.

"About Roxas and the Organization XIII and Nobodies?"

"Alexander, this Organization XIII you speak of doesn't exist."

"No…I'm sure! It's real." He argued with her but she only gave a sad head shake with a tsk.

"In all my years, I have never heard of 'Nobodies'. Are you certain they're real too?"

"Positive lady! They're real alright!" He had to believe because he was a Nobody.

"And this Roxas boy I've been hearing about…" Oh no. Axel knows where this was going.

"Does he really…?" But before Octavia could finish…

"SHUT UP!"

He panted after. Silence, as he thought, there was no way…Roxas is real! He's real!

"This is hard for you to understand, Alexander." She started off nice but nothing was pleasant when she spoke so cruel, cold and blunt words.

"This Roxas and all your hallucinations don't exist. He's a mere figment of your imagination. It's only natural for you to insist he's real because you've been asleep for so long that you don't know what's true and false."

Axel was at disbelief. He felt this emptiness. It was consuming him knowing everything was just a dream…At the verge of tears; he buried his face in his hands. This can't be…

"Alexander, I hope you understand." She then pulled out an injection gun from her lab coat and set it on the table. Axel was too miserable to even be afraid of the weapon.

"Think about it, Alex. I heard the story from your sister. And what I can tell, it's better off a dream. You being a hallow monster? I don't think no one can live with himself knowing that. Just forget the nightmare. This is reality."

Axel considered her words. She did have a point. Those horrible memories are better off a dream. But…was it worth losing Roxas?

"Your choice." She waited.

What if…? Roxas wasn't real? What if, everything was just some nightmare? Can he just…?

"I don't think I can…" He doubted for the first time.

"Alexander, don't you think your mother and sister are worried enough?"

Axel lifted his face from his hands and stared.

"Think of what is real. They love you, Alexander. Their love is not fantasy. Are you willing to risk it all for something that doesn't even exist?"

Giving in to the thought, his sister and mother, they're so worried about him… He can't bear to see them like that. As the doctor set the injection gun near him, she plastered an evil grin.

"Make the choice, Alexander." Octavia demanded.

"I…don't."

"This serum will take care of your hallucinations. You'll completely forget all that and you'll be able to live a normal life."

"A normal life?" Was Axel meant for such a life? A life he never had…? What he long desired as a nobody? Such a tempting offer…

"Make the choice…" She repeated.

"Make the choice…" Axel looked up and saw a ghostly figure of his replica as a kid (chap 3). The kid mouthed the same words. An illusion, Axel thought.

_'You're not real…_' He said to the kid replica.

With a sad smile and tears in his eyes, Axel grabbed the gun. Observing it before pressing it against his head…He took deep breath only to gasp sighting a ghostly image of Roxas. Blue eyes leaked tears, the blonde's expression pleaded not to do it while his kid replica plastered a disappointed look.

_'I'm sorry, Roxas…'_ Axel thought.

Tears also left the red head's acid green eyes; He placed his finger on the trigger as Octavia widened his grin. This was it. Axel was ready to forget. Ready to let go. Ready to start fresh.

_'It's been fun, Rox but you're not…real.'_ Then before pulling the trigger, he mustered the words he longed to say to the blonde.

"I love you, Roxas."

Then, he took the shot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 16: Lost him**

Sora snapped his head upward from a slumber in the gummy ship.

"N-No…" He muttered. A pain in his heart, a tang of extreme sadness. He felt like crying yet he didn't know why.

"Sora?" Riku noticed his watery eyes and flushed expression.

Tears ran down his cheeks, he wasn't sure what happened to him but he felt this before. This feeling was the same when he lost Riku to the darkness, when Kairi was taken away, when he thought Goofy was dead, when Axel…died. He felt as if he lost a friend, a dear friend.

_"Sora…Sorry about this…" _Roxas said to him in his thoughts.

That's right. Roxas was Sora therefor, Roxas felt what Sora felt and Sora felt was Roxas felt.

"I-it's fine…" He replied to himself while wiping his tears.

"What's fine Sora?" Riku asked sitting beside him.

_"I lost him, Sora! He's gone!"_ Roxas cried in him.

"R-R-Roxas…" He sobbed with him.

The silver haired teen cradled the boy in his arms and lulled him to sleep again.

"Sora…It's ok…!"

Riku's eyes widen seeing it. Just a minute, it was Sora he was holding but now a blondie sat in Sora's place. Roxas? He blinked hard. Fortunately, Riku saw Sora.

"Sora?

He looked up to him and embraced him tightly.

"R-R-Roxas lost a friend, Riku! He lost him! He's gone!" Riku could only return the hug only tighter.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RoxyThoma! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Manifested Destiny **

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 17: Thage and Mickey's inheritance**

Thage looked up to the starry sky. The night breeze touched her pale skin. It never bothered her. It was cold but not as cold as her. She was naturally a freezing temperature skinned girl. Ever since she was young, Thage had a touch of ice. Her master described her as the ice princess yet…She used the fire element.

Thage had the rare element of purple fire. She can literally summon flames with the colour violet. She was rather pleased with her unique attribute. It made her feel special, not that her master and Mickey hadn't already told her that.

"Master…" She then remembered a moment. A memory that opened a wound in her heart.

_She was young. So was the King._

_Playing with a wooden key blade and beating Mickey again in their sparring exercise; Thage was at the top of her game. Winning 5 times in a row, she helped Mickey up while he frowned playfully._

_"Beaten again…" He said._

_"You'll get it. Don't worry." Thage said to him._

_"Thage! Mickey!" Her master called._

_"Coming!" She grabbed Mickey's gloved hand and dragged him away toward her master and Yen Sid. With a bright smile like no other, Thage had such a great smile._

Thage unconsciously curved a smile remembering.

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a while." Mickey, who was done exploring the mysterious dark forest, approached her and took a space next to her.

"Goofy and Donald are asleep?" He asked

"Yes, and I have to say. They're pretty loud even in their sleep."

Thage and Mickey glanced at them to find Goofy snoring like he swallowed a chainsaw and Donald who sounded like he shoved too many spoons in his throat. The key blade wielders burst out in laughter.

"You've found yourself some great companions." She said.

"I know."

Mickey thought of something a minute after. He wasn't supposed to but…

"I was maybe thinking of passing on the key blade."

Thage turned to him.

"Oh really? Who?"

"I'm not sure but I'm getting old. Well, not that old but…"

"It's not too early to make a start?" She finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I still have to train him…Like what our masters did to us; they made us stronger before passing on the key blade. It's going to be hard."

"Sucks to be you." She stated.

Mickey then remembered what Thage did long ago awhile after her master's death.

She tried to rid herself of the key blade by passing it on. The blade and responsibility only reminded her of her master. It might have been unlike her to escape the duty but she felt she had no use of the key blade without her master.

"You performed the inheritance of the key blade already. So you have nothing to worry about."

Thage frowned at the memory.

"I already let him touch my blade and it approved him. Therefore, he was a key bearer. Too bad the kid was consumed by the darkness before I was able to train him. Such a nice boy, he never even knew he had the power to summon the blade…"

"…" Mickey knew something she didn't but maybe it was best not to tell her about the boy she inherited the key blade to.

"Hey, Thage?"

"Yes?"

"If you were able to break your vow and use the key blade, what will you do it?"

"I'll tell you when it happens." She smiled before standing up and walking away.

Mickey looked up at the stars and wondered about that boy she inherited the blade to.

_Mickey spied on her. She was unstable and he wanted to keep her from doing anything stupid. At the clock tower of a world of everlasting twilight, Thage stood there with a red head while holding out her key blade._

_"You have a strong heart, boy. Let's test its strength."_

_The boy hesitated a bit. He was only a child around 10 years old. Innocent and helpless. As he stared with his green eyes, the boy reached for the blade._

"He never knew he was a key blade wielder because you didn't want to tell him. You didn't want him to suffer."

Thage stopped at her tracks.

"You never had it in you to tell him because it would ruin his life and he'll bear the responsibility. He'll have to separate himself from his friends and family. " Mickey continued.

"Your master knew you didn't have a family, friends or a home so you had nothing to lose but the boy you chose had everything to lose. That's why you didn't tell him…"

Mickey was right. Dead right. She knew he'd figure out.

"You're right. I didn't think of the consequences until the deed was already done… The least I could do is keep him from the truth…"

"So, be wise choosing your inheritor." Thage said before leaving to rest.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RoxyThoma! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 18: Perfect Life**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Olette shook him furiously. The red head half-heartedly groaned in annoyance. Placing a pillow over his ears to block out his sister's happy cries to wake him, Axel shoved her lightly but she recoiled by pulling the blanket from under him taking Axel down with it. Rubbing his head, he looked up to Olette who giggled in victory. That morning, Malabeth was making breakfast watching Axel chase Olette up and down the house.

"Come back here!" Axel smiled while feeling amazing for the first time.

Axel woke up every morning feeling like this. Feeling like he was complete and content, he was refreshed as if he was given a second chance, a second life. Besides the ecstatic feeling, He got used to all the comforts of his home and family. He warmed up to his mother and sister having regular conversation and laughs and even going out to have some family bonding time. It made him laugh every time his sister couldn't knot a cherry stem when they ate out to a sea salt ice cream parfait shop. What was funny about it he and his mother can do it perfectly at least 5 seconds flat…Olette wasn't happy about that one bit.

The day usually ends with a beautiful sun set, eating a pop icicle while walking home laughing and holding hands.

Each day was different for Axel and every single one was joyous and memorable, when Olette had school he would hang around Seifer and the others, with his mother permission of course. Showing him around the town and teaching him how to fight with a soft bat, Axel had a lot fun with them especially with Fuu. Not to be cocky but he thinks she has crush on him. Hayner snorted and commented how conceited that sounded while Pence and Olette laughed when he told them about it a day after.

Days turned into a week, Axel haven't even noticed time has gone by so fast. It might have been because he was having the time of his. He felt complete, content and at peace. Yet… as everyday devoured into night, Axel twists and turns on the solitude of his bed. Feeling a gape in his heart…like he was forgetting something. Something important in his perfect life.

"He's forgotten everything." Malabeth reported to Octavia in the abandoned mansion in Twilight town where it was always been their rendezvous point.

"Even Roxas? The Organization? Nobodies?"

"Yes." She replied causing the evil doctor to curve a triumphant grin.

"The serum worked perfectly thanks to Hades' extra boost. But It's too early to say. Keep an eye on him; make sure he lives a life with no worries." Octavia walks away while ripping a drawing of Axel and Roxas into small pieces.

"Octavia…" Malabeth called.

"What?"

The worried mother pondered what she was about to say. Was it wise to even ask? She had her son back and more…So, was it right to question it?

"What are you planning to do with Axel? You haven't exactly told me what your true objective is…"

She didn't raise an angry look she usually gave whenever she was asked that question but Octavia didn't mind this time. Maybe it's because victory is within her reach.

"I'll take back what is rightfully mine. And start a new…"

"A new…?"

Octavia spreads a malevolent grin.

"You'll find out soon. After all, you have front row seat to my sweet success."

Malabeth bit her lips feeling not only frustration but fear of the future.

"Here we are guys! Our first stop!" Kairi landed the ship.

"T-this is…" Sora muttered still Riku's arms.

"Twilight Town." The silver head finished his sentence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 19: Kiss to remember**

Sora walked the streets of the ever famous world of eternal twilight, Twilight town. He always liked this place. It only shows that Sora and Roxas had the same taste in almost everything. Food, type of place, type of friends, style…Well not exactly but it proves Sora and Roxas were practically the same.

As he passes by a few corner of the slopped streets, the thought came to him.

Sora? Roxas? One and the same?

Sora shook away the fact. The statement was true but it's sad on Roxas' part, never living a life of his own, not being tied to anything. Sora couldn't bear to imagine the things Roxas had to go through as a nobody, never having a heart of his own. It saddens him.

"Sora, come in. Come in, Sora."

He heard a Kairi's voice from a high tech ear piece. Shocked a bit, he pressed a button on the communication head set, given by Daisy before they left on their journey, and spoke hesitantly into the tiny mike attached to the device.

"H-Hello?"

Sora could feel Kairi was laughing at him in the inside.

"Sora, are you scanning the perimeter in town? I already asked Riku to check out the outskirts."

"Um…Yeah. I'm looking around now. Where are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm at the ship trying to gather more information. I'll keep you in touch with the devices but make sure you stay online as long as you can. The head set is all so an enemy radar and energy gatherer. From here I can decode any weird energy like heartless and nobody presence."

Sora had no idea what Kairi just said but he got his mission. Scan the area, gather information, and leave for the next world that was the plan. And nothing will distract him in doing so, until; his eyes widen sighting a bundle of fiery red hair.

"Sora? Sora, you there?" The brunet turned off the communication device seeing such a sight.

Sitting on a bench, sat a red head dressed in black leather. Emerald eyes glue on a sketch pad while his hand scribbled a landscape of Twilight town in coloured pencils, Sora jaw dropped in awe like seeing a ghost. Somehow, a warm feeling ignited in his heart.

_'Axel…'_ Roxas uttered in Sora's thoughts.

And as if the red head heard the call, he raised his head. Sora's blue orbs met his acid green ones… Standing there with his heart aching, the brunet couldn't utter a word while his nobody took command of his body…

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going out."<p>

"Be careful, dear…"

It has been an hour since Axel told his mother.

The usual thing, he was going out to draw some more since his health couldn't handle extreme physical activities. So, he spends his usual days drawing when Olette and the others have school and Seifer and the gang were patrolling around town and keeping it safe. Oddly, it didn't bore him. He enjoys his time he had with the sketchpad. It was the only way he could express himself better. And Axel just hoped…hoped it could fill the tiny gape in his heart, filling in the slight loneliness despite the friends and family that surround him, filling the slate of memories that were long missing.

Picking a nice bench with a perfect spot, he sat there for a couple of hours. Finishing his, 12th drawing, he moved on to the next page to start his 13th. Without thinking, Axel picks up a yellow coloured pencil and does a blonde hair…

_'Axel…'_ He stops hearing it. Axel looks up and was caught in those ocean blue eyes.

Weirdly, he stares hard at the brunet who was standing there returning the same gaze. And after a few minutes of motionless silence, the brunet was starting to walk to him.

The red head gulped once he took the space next to him and started to observe the drawing on the floor.

"These are good. You did them?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not really a masterpiece but it's worth keeping I guess." The red head answered back.

"Can I keep one then?" What a weird question from a stranger but Axel somehow didn't feel like he was…maybe a lost friend.

"Sure."

As the brunet scans through every paper, Axel decided to the initiative to introduce himself.

"I'm Alex. A-L-E-X. Got it memorized?" Tapping the side of his head, he grinned causing the brunet to glance at him with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Sora." The brunet named Sora curves a sad smile before returning to the drawings.

Awkward silence, not just any awkward silence, an eerie awkward silence happened. It was unlike Axel to be so quiet. If he goes a few minutes without saying any, he'll explode but in this case. He doesn't mind the silence. It was almost…precious just sitting with this stranger. Why?

"This one." Sora said picking his picture and showing it to the red head.

Looking at the picture, he was little bit confused. It was just one of practice doddle papers. A colourful drawing of himself holding a star like fruit with a leaf attached to it and giving it to someone, he couldn't tell since he didn't finish the image of that someone.

"What? It's just some scribbles."

"I want it." Sora said simply without any explanation.

Scratching his head, Axel mutters unintelligent gibberish. It was just a thought but…worth a shot. So he manned up and made his words clearer.

"I can draw you a better one if you want…"

"Sure."

Taking his pencil and opening his sketch pad, he immediately started not even bothering to ask Sora what he wanted him to draw. Axel just decided to draw the brunet.

Doing the shaped and features first, he took a few short glances to confirm it. Started with a few lines for his clothes in blue, then red and yellow the details. Then reaching flesh for the perfect skin colour, Axel was half way done. But then…

"Can you look straight at me? Need a little more work on the face and eyes." He requested and Sora complied.

Blue eyes caught green once again; the brunet curved a gentle smile as if he had a secret he wasn't willing to tell. His blue orbs had a hint of mystery yet had this openness to Axel as if he was a long lost companion.

Unintentionally, he took a yellow coloured pencil instead of a brown one and did his hair. Not only was the colour wrong, it didn't look like Sora's hair style at all. He didn't know why…

"Axel…"

The red head's eyes widened causing him to stop his drawing. Not daring to look up with his hands already trembling from the empty void in his chest, he said.

"I-I'm not Axel. I'm Alex…Got it memor-…?"

A pair of hands lifted his face forcing him to tear his gaze away from the unfinished drawing. Finally looking at the owner of the hands, shock raced through his whole system. Who was before him wasn't Sora but a blond male yet in the same blue attire as the brunet.

With a smile, the blonde stranger whispered.

"Close your eyes…" he ordered.

Axel fallowed the request before feeling something soft pressed lightly on his lips. It was then that empty void was finally filled with this indescribable emotion. He felt light touch of the blonde's lips on his yet felt heavy as if he was sinking into the bliss. Axel felt heat rush through his veins but also felt the tang cold of confusion because he was kissed by a stranger he only just met…All in all it was heaven for him.

Opening his eyes slightly to make sure who he was kissing wasn't just a cruel dream, sure enough, the blonde was as real as he could be. Yet all that bothered Axel in the midst of this heavenly bliss was who this beautiful blonde was?

Parting from the lip lock, the blonde smiled and presses himself against the red head's chest pushing away the sketch pad and art materials to the ground.

"I know you're still there, Axel. When I forgot, you did everything to help me remember and this time I'll do the same…but." The blonde whispered.

"It's better this way…if you live this kind of life; you won't remember any pain at all. You'll be free. You'll finally get what you always wanted…" The blonde drew away slowly smiling but when he saw Axel letting tears run down his cheek he was saddened.

Whipping the salty tears away from his face, the stranger said.

"You'll get to feel like you had a heart…"

"Good bye, Axel."

Drawing away, the blonde placed the tip of his index finger and shoot out a spark that rendered the red head unconscious on the bench.

"Thanks Sora, for letting me use your body for just a little while…" he said before returning back into his somebodies' subconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR:**

**AXEL MYSTERIOUSLY AND SUDDENLY WOKE UP TO A NEW LIFE. MEMORIES CAME TO HAUNT HIS NEW LIFE. MALABETH, HIS SAID MOTHER, AND OLETTE, HIS SAID SISTER, WAS THE PERFECT FAMILY YET HELD SECRETS. SECRETS THAT THEY'RE WILLING TO KEEP TO SECURE AXEL NEVER FINDS OUT HIS PAINFUL NOBODY PAST AND TO KEEP HIM IN THE FAMILY. OCTAVIA, THE HEAD SCIENTIST, WANTS AXEL FOR SOMETHING BIG! BUT AXEL'S MEMORIES WERE IN HER WAY SO SHE MADE HIM FORGET WITH A SPECIAL POTION FROM HADES. HE LIVES A WEEK OF PURE PERFECTION YET WITH STILL AN ACHING HEART. EVERYTHING WAS FINE TILL SORA SHOWED UP AND SPARKED SOMETHING IN HIM.**

**THAGE, MICKEY'S OLD FRIEND AND X-PARTNER IN BALANCING BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS, MADE A VOW NOT TO USE THE KEY BLADE SINCE HER MASTER'S TRAGIC DEATH. SHE HELP MICKEY IN SEARCH FOR SOMETHING... BUT WHAT?**

**FINALLY! THIS IS THE START OF AXEL'S ADVENTURE AROUND A FEW WORLDS! TWIST AND TURNS OF FAITH AWAIT FOR HIM! HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES DISAPPEAR YET IN EXCHANGE NEW MONSTERS SHALL BE BORN! MICKEY AND THAGE'S PLANS WILL UNFOLD AND BLAST FILLING CHAPTERS OF MYSTERY AND SUCH... * HYPERVENTILATE***

**Chap 20: Wrong to play god**

It's been a while since he had a dream. Not like Axel could remember anything in them but he did dream of something but somehow he lost all memories of them. It's been week since he noticed the emptiness and blankness he felt when he couldn't recall anything even the company of his family friends didn't drown this feeling of…loneliness and lack of purpose.

Thinking of a ways to fill the gap of this abyss, he tried to dream yet couldn't. But…somewhere in his subconscious hid those dreams and fading memories that would do just that…And, the appearance of that strange blonde teen gave a spark that triggered it. Not fully but, so close.

Running home with his art materials after finding himself asleep on the bench, he tried as fast as he could to get to his mom and tell her…

"MOM!" He cried once he got in the house.

Malabeth dropped the tray of chopped vegetables hearing her son's frantic call.

"What is it, Alex?" She met his determined and slightly confused green eyes near the door way.

"Mom…I met someone today." Axel didn't sound happy but more of a mixed determined and sad like tone.

"Who dear? Is it a girl?" The mother tried to amuse the strange atmosphere between them yet it was no use.

"No… I think…He was someone very important…But I can't…remember."

Malabeth's face went pale knowing this was about Axel's real memories. Her fear of him regaining his memories as a Nobody was rekindling.

"Mom, what am I missing? I have a loving family, greats friends and a happy life but I feel like I'm incomplete…I'm forgetting something I know it…And when I met him, I'm absolutely sure there's something missing…I don't know what to do…"

Tears in both of their eyes, the mother rushed to her tall son and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a loving hug. She then thought of all the memories she had with Alexander before…the coma…No, before he turned into a heartless and then she recalled the moments with Axel…Though she knew Alex can never be brought back, she tried. She tried to turn Axel back to his somebody. She knew it was wrong, really wrong but she loved her son yet was it right for her to play god?

Slowly and painfully parting the embrace, she finally decided it was time to accept Alex was gone and let Axel free.

"Leave, my son, before it's too late…"

"What?"

"You say you feel like something was missing…Then, search for it before they let you forget…"

With a puzzled look plastered on the red head's face, Malabeth scanned left and right to make sure no one was there. She took his hand and dragged him to his room. She knew Octavia was watching her so there was no time to waste.

"You need to leave before they catch you." Malabeth said while locking the door.

"Leave?"

"Yes, if you get caught, you'll never gain back your lost memories. You'll be trapped in this lie forever." Touching the red head's cheek gently, she had to do this even though it pained her.

"I was your mother when you were human and I'm still your mother even if you're a Nobody. Nothing will change, my son, my Axel…" She gave one hug to the confused Axel before getting a huge journey sack out of the closet and started to pack some of his clothes.

"A-A Nobody…" Axel then had a flood of memories flowing back but lost it in a while. It must be the strong serum preventing the memories to come back. But he could remember one thing.

"My name is Axel. I'm a Nobody…" He muttered recalling. Axel was supposed to be sad about being a Nobody but he wasn't…

"Axel, let's go, sweet heart." Once she finished packing his things, she took his hand and ran out of the house as fast as their legs could take them.

At the outskirts of town, through the woods, was a big abandoned mansion. Axel and Malabeth stopped in front of the big estate and she started shaking the black creaky gates. Locked.

"So, you finally decided to let your conscience get the best of you." They turned around to spot Octavia who wasn't looking so pleased.

"It was wrong for me to even play god, Octavia. Axel deserves to live." Malabeth stated proudly causing the scientist to laugh evilly.

"He's a Nobody. They don't have a right to live."

"Fortunately, even if that's the case, I'll spare Axel. I have plans with him but you, Malabeth, aren't so lucky." With the snap of her fingers, ugly enemies came popping out.

Creatures with visible silver human form but eyes were just pure beady and yellow and red cracks, like a nearly crumbling vase, on their faces, they looked even worse than Heartless and Nobodies combined.

"Like my pets? They're imperfect but I'm making great progress…"Octavia said before commanding them to attack.

"Stand back, Axel!" Malabeth said to him. He immediately complied and saw his mother did a hard round house kick on the lock destroying it. Axel was dumbstruck but that wasn't the time. His mother dragged him inside through the mansion's garden.

Octavia glared and jammed her teeth in rage.

"FIND THEM!" She ordered to her pets.

Seeing a small gummi ship that was conveniently open, Malabeth ran to it and started pushing buttons and setting the levers up and down.

"Axel, get inside."

He followed her orders and got into the back seat. Axel thought they were all set to leave but Malabeth jumped out and tossed his baggage to him.

"You…aren't going with me?" Axel asked disappointingly. She looked away hiding her sad expression and tears.

"I can't leave, dear. I need to protect the town and Olette but don't worry. We'll see each other again." Malabeth her one last hug, kiss on the forehead and a large amount of munny for expenses.

"I love you, dear. Not as Alex but as Axel, for who you really are. Got it memorized?" She whispered as she did an imitation of her son. Axel was about to reply but was interrupted by low and raspy growls.

Malabeth drew away quickly and did a fighting stance in front of 3 ugly creatures emerging from the bushes.

"GO!" She ordered.

Axel swallowed hard. He didn't want to leave her or Olette. But his mother had gone this far…He can't waste her efforts. So, he half-heartedly jumped to the front seat and started pushing button while the ship locked up. Starting to take off, Axel looked down at his mother moving swiftly like a martial artist attacking the enemy. Hands on the steering wheel, it was time to go. The ship rose and shoots out through the sky before disappearing.

"Good bye, my Axel."


	21. Chapter 21

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR:**

**AXEL MYSTERIOUSLY AND SUDDENLY WOKE UP TO A NEW LIFE. MEMORIES CAME TO HAUNT HIS NEW LIFE. MALABETH, HIS SAID MOTHER, AND OLETTE, HIS SAID SISTER, WAS THE PERFECT FAMILY YET HELD SECRETS. SECRETS THAT THEY'RE WILLING TO KEEP TO SECURE AXEL NEVER FINDS OUT HIS PAINFUL NOBODY PAST AND TO KEEP HIM IN THE FAMILY. OCTAVIA, THE HEAD SCIENTIST, WANTS AXEL FOR SOMETHING BIG! BUT AXEL'S MEMORIES WERE IN HER WAY SO SHE MADE HIM FORGET WITH A SPECIAL POTION FROM HADES. HE LIVES A WEEK OF PURE PERFECTION YET WITH STILL AN ACHING HEART. EVERYTHING WAS FINE TILL SORA SHOWED UP AND SPARKED SOMETHING IN HIM.**

**THAGE, MICKEY'S OLD FRIEND AND X-PARTNER IN BALANCING BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS, MADE A VOW NOT TO USE THE KEY BLADE SINCE HER MASTER'S TRAGIC DEATH. SHE HELP MICKEY IN SEARCH FOR SOMETHING... BUT WHAT?**

**FINALLY! THIS IS THE START OF AXEL'S ADVENTURE AROUND A FEW WORLDS! TWIST AND TURNS OF FAITH AWAIT FOR HIM! HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES DISAPPEAR YET IN EXCHANGE NEW MONSTERS SHALL BE BORN! MICKEY AND THAGE'S PLANS WILL UNFOLD AND BLAST FILLING CHAPTERS OF MYSTERY AND SUCH... * HYPERVENTILATE***

**Chap 21: Jack can't spell his name**

"You sure you can't stay, Sora?"

The dashingly dressed skeleton asked one more time.

"Sorry, Jack, can't. Don't worry we'll be there when Oogie Boogie makes a move." The brunet said wearing a scary yet cool wardrobe while Riku was wearing a grim reaper costume and Kairi was dark fairy attire.

"Ok. I hope it's soon though so we can get all our heartless back, oh, and Doctor Finklestein to." Jack waved them good bye while Sora laughed at the pumpkin king's childish attitude.

They left Halloween town with the information they needed about the disappearance of heartless and Nobodies. It was the only objective they did since Oogie Boogie hasn't been acting up. They had no right to barge in like before, not unless he does something sinister… And he will. He just waited for Sora and the others to leave.

"They left! They left! They left!" Announced, Shock, Lock and Barrel, the 3 mischievous tick or treaters, before their master.

"Good, let my plan commence!" Oogie Boogie laughed maniacally.

Axel can do a lot of things...Unfortunately, steering a gummi ship wasn't one of them.

"Holy crap!" The vessel then nose planted on the hard grey earth.

Landing it wasn't it either.

On the barren graveyard landscape, Axel lay half conscious. He thought of all things just happened back there as he stares at the odd looking dead sky. His mother, his sister, his memories, his identity and the blond teen, he wanted to die from the confusion, frustration and emptiness. Axel was in the right place for that so why not die here? Yet fate has something in store for him.

He then sees a ghost dog dancing around him and soon licking his face. Not sure why he felt tickled by the tangible tongue since the dog was a ghost, Axel giggles a bit and sat up once he was awake and enlightened.

"Thanks, mutt." He thanked the ghost who just barked and floated in delight.

"Zero!" Axel's eyes widened seeing a tall zombie looking woman.

Odd how she looked horrifying and bewitching at the same time, Axel gawked at the woman who was now playing with the ghost dog. He wasn't scared by her 'literally' stitched-together-appearance. There was this delicateness about her, something that was absent from other monster he saw in many of Olette's books.

"Hi…" Axel greeted.

The woman directed the gaze at the slightly haggard looking red head. And almost instantly, she rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"Are you ok? What happened here?" the rag doll female asked gazing at the wrecked vessel buried in graveyard dirt and stone remnants of tomb stones.

"I kinda crashed and…What the hell!" Looking down at his current attire, he was stunned seeing his lower half was covered with red fur and a tail! He spun around trying to catch the newly attached tail and ended up stopping from dizziness which caused the female creature to laugh with the ghost dog.

"And what is…ears too!" Feeling his hair only to find werewolf ears instead of regular human ones, Axel panicked so much he bit down on his tongue with his ,newly discovered, sharp fangs.

"What's…I mean…WHY!" Axel, thankful a little, he was wearing a ragged red shirt with black and red sleeves but he wasn't pleased about his grown attachment of a red werewolf. To the female's amusement, she laughed while explaining to him.

"You must be from another world. Don't worry, you'll return to normal when you get out." She, who was still giggling, stretched her hand out and introduced herself.

"Sally and this is Zero." She pointed to the ghost dog that was hovering over Axel's shoulder.

"Axel." He said in a heartbeat taking her hand shake. And it felt great knowing he was Axel.

"New traveller, right? I don't know much but I can tell you a few things about Halloween Town." Sally led Axel the red werewolf to the dark graveyard path with a ghost dog by his side heading to the town where ghouls and monsters reside.

Axel was educated how on Halloween town works, once you enter this world you have to take different forms if necessary. It's the same with other worlds. As she finished about basic information of Halloween Town and all who lived like Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, Sally pushed the heavy black gates and they entered at the scarily sight.

"Welcome to Halloween town!" She announced presenting the dark wonders of this world of eternal Halloween.

"Sally! Sally! Catch it quick!" The ragdoll, Zero and Axel turned to the same direction just for their eyes to fallow a tall well-dressed, Jack Skellington, chasing a black insect like mass moving fast. It was a heartless.

The small heartless attempting to escape the clutches of the pumpkin king, it leaped into Axel arms while the red head protected the poor creature.

"Good, you caught it. Now, if you just…" Jack tried to scoop the heartless with his bony fingers but it let out a small monster cry and buried into it's head into Axel's chest.

"Hey, um…little guy. It's…ok." The red head attempted to comfort the tiny black one even the though the soothing words were less than mediocre. None the less, the heartless was tamed. Weird. What he heard from heartless they were wild creatures…Odd.

"What were you doing, Jack?" Sally asked.

"I was afraid that there won't be any heartless Halloween anymore so, I'm trying to track down any of them as I can but…so far this one is the only one I found." Jack scratched his skull while tempted to take the black insect away from Axel.

"Names Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized"

"Jack Skellington, J-A-C-…um…S-K-errr…llington! pumpkin king! Halloween expert!" He said proudly even though he failed in spelling his name.

"What happened to the Heartless?" the red head asked as the skeleton was about to answer when ugly silver human shaped monsters popped out of the area.

Jack was in his fighting position while Sally and Zero stood back. Axel on the other hand stood there and was filled with shock and anger at the same time. It was those same creatures he and his mother fought in Twilight town.

Beady yellow eyes were on them, No, not on Jack or Sally but on Axel and the heartless. In a flash, one lunged to them but Jack able to smack it away with his long bony arm.

"Mwhahahaha! Having fun, huh, Jack?"

"That voice…" Sally muttered moving closer to Jack's side.

It was then from a black mist, a new monster was revealed. It was chubby piece of bag that was poorly sewed together with a grotesque face. It didn't look at all threatening but Axel could sense darkness.

"Oogie Boogie!" Jack said.

With a stitched grin, the villain laughed maniacally.

"Like my new followers? I just have to trade up those weak heartless and useless Nobodies to get me a new model."

"So, the disappearance of Dr Finklestein and the Heartless?" The skeleton was not pleased when he heard the answer.

"The doctor and heartless…? I've got plans for them…really evil plans."

"I don't like this guy." Axel commented bluntly holding the tiny creature close.

"Surrender the heartless, boy, and no one gets hurt…" Oogie bargained him but the red head was too disgusted by his aura to even consider the offer.

"Fat chance!"

"Then…PERISH!"

No weapons, Axel was helpless with a heartless cowering in his arms. Jack swatted a few of them but they kept coming even Sally had to fend some off with a witch's broom.

"Axel!" Jack yelled seeing the ugly monsters headed straight for him. Good thing, he still had quick reflexes but Sally wasn't so lucky.

"Urg!" The ragdoll fell hard onto the cold floor by the ugly monsters. She backed away frantically until her back was pressed against the wall. She was cornered.

"SALLY!" The skeleton cried trying to swat the monsters but they piled him before he could rescue his lady.

In anger seeing Jack being held down, Oogie laughing like crazy and Sally cowering in fear with a monster towering her, Axel couldn't bare the sight. And something in him snapped…

"STOP IT!" Body heating up and blazes started to form around him, Axel let out a battle cry which sends out a wave of flames hitting all the monsters and they evaporated into nothingness.

It was incredible how the blast didn't harm Sally, Jack, Zero or the small heartless in Axel's arms. I guess he didn't want them to be affected by the attack. Talk about accuracy and control.

"Y-YOU!" Oogie wasn't happy at all.

"Don't. You. Dare. Lay. A. Hand. On. THEM." Axel said with lots of stresses on each word as he started to heat up again.

The sack like villain swallowed his wrath fearfully and grunted.

"You might have one this round Jack, thanks to the hot head, but I still have that doctor and I will get that heartless!" Oogie swore disappearing to his lair.

With the danger gone, Sally helped Jack up while Zero licked the pumpkin king's cheek bone in relief. As they were about to thank the hero, Axel, He was already weakening. The black insect slipped through his fingers in the fatigue and fell face down to the pavement; the heartless was by his side trying to wake him while the others rushed to him.

Thus, the chapter ends with Axel sleeping.


	22. Chapter 22

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 22: Oogie is an almighty pain in the ass!**

"SORA! S~OOOOOR~A!" The screen of their gummi ship showed Jack's bony face up close. It was an emergency message coming from Halloween Town.

"Jack? Do you read? What's going on?" Kairi asked through her head set.

"I don't have time to read! You got to get back here! Oogie Boogie attacked the town just when you guys left…And…" Jack's reception was faulty. Curse the pumpkin king and his lack of gadget intellect.

"Jack? Jack!" Sora activated his own head set to speak to him.

"Good thing…the…saved the town…He's an afterlife…saviour…You should have seen…fire…flew…everywhere!" the reception was so bad that they could hear only part of his story before the communication went dead.

"Let's turn back!" Riku didn't have to say twice.

Axel woke up to find beady yellows eyes right in his face. Out of fear, he sat up in snap. To his relief it just the tiny heartless who was now on his lap looking dizzy. He raised his eye brow and picked up the heartless by the neck. Observing the black insect, he noticed a few flaw about this Heartless. Axel thought they were supposed to be walking savage monsters but looking at this made him rethink about the thought. It was adorable the way he stared with it's yellow eyes while tilting it's head curiously. It couldn't hurt a fly let alone him. Holding it with two hands under it's armpits now, he held it like a plush toy and said.

"You're a weird Heartless aren't you?" No response from the black insect.

"You ok, Axel?"

He then noticed Sally's presence in the…creepy laboratory-torture room and he was sitting up on a dissecting table. Axel's breathe was caught in his lungs. Nostalgia, the horrible kind, the familiarity of him on a dissecting table was there. It scared him as if he was being experimented on…Axel kinda tensed for a bit but eased down when he saw Jack banging on some machinery and TV that was only showing static.

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" The pumpkin king called that familiar name. Sora…?

"Sora?" Axel's eyes widened remembering him from Twilight Town and the blonde he met and immediately came over to Jack.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Not Sure. Stupid machine!" he said kicking the device and slamming the head set against the table.

Sora…Axel thought some more. He was the teen he met in Twilight Town. And…The blonde with those electric blue eyes…And then he concluded…Somehow Sora was the closest thing to his memory…

_'I need to find…This Sora. And maybe…I could find him too.'_

His trance broke when he heard another smack from the Skeleton who was furious at the device.

"And just when we they left, Oogie had to crack his scheme. Sora and the others must be in another world by now! Damn it!" Jack smashed the machine again before Sally came to him.

"Sally…I guess I have do this on my own."

The ragdoll gazed sadly at her pumpkin king touching her small hand. It was miserable to watch a loved one leave...Axel is familiar with the feeling somehow. He pictured a blonde in a black cloak walking away from him…Such a harsh memory that it faded away instantly.

"Axel." Jack called his attention.

"You better leave this world before it gets dangerous."

It was a tempting suggestion. He thought of it. But, he couldn't just abandon these people. Sure, he wanted to find this Sora to get a few answers from him but…Oogie Boogie had something to do with Octavia and those monsters…And if he left, it might be the end of Halloween Town. If he didn't leave, he might never see Sora or that blonde again… Axel's mind was running all the possibilities. It was then the answer came… Finding Sora would just have to wait.

"No. I'm going with you."

Jack and Sally were stunned by his statement. They were mere strangers and yet…

"I have a bone to pick with that ugly sack of shit."

With a smile from the red head and the pumpkin king, they nodded and set out to confront Oogie Boogie.

"Sally. Zero. Make sure the Mayor knows the situation." Jack said before scavenging through doctor Finklestein chest of experiments and pulled out 2 black spooky chakrams. It has a similar colour and design as the rest of the Halloween Town metals. Crooked and sharp.

"I'm sure the doctor won't mind since we'll be saving his butt." The pumpkin king smirked handing Axel the chakrams. Grinning wildly, they both headed with the small Heartless hot on their trail.

Nothing but those ugly monsters came at them. And as they near the lair of the great and mighty Oogie Boogie, their numbers raised dramatically but with the combined forces of Axel and Jack Skellington it was a piece of cake. This worried Oogie Boogie and decided to consult the superior who brought supplied him the monsters.

"I'm starting to think reviving you was a mistake." Said a voice from the monitor.

"Pardon, Lady Octavia, it's all going as planned." Oogie sounded doubtful of his own words.

"If that's so, then, WHY do you request more of my pets?"

"I-It's because of Jack and that stupid hot head! They're giving me all sort of trouble!" He reasoned fearfully.

"Hot head…?" Octavia was silent.

"I'll send you more of my creatures. Just do what it takes to take the pumpkin king and Halloween Town down! As for the 'hot head' spare him. Alive and unharmed. Reassure that you don't fail me or else I'll tear you piece by piece just like I found you." The reception went dead and the villain confused but he had the help he needed.

"Is there no end to this?" Jack said swiping the monsters.

"It's just getting started…" Axel replied while heading to the entrance of the lair.

"Come on…!"

The red head looked up and saw more creatures dropping from the sky. Not hundreds but thousands, as far as they could see, Jack just hoped his town was alright…

"Jack! Nice to see you…" Oogie suddenly appeared in the centre of the creatures looking prideful and hideous as before.

"Oogie! You scum bag!" the pumpkin king insulted.

"Why thank you!"

More monsters charged at them, Axel threw his chakrams like a boomerang only flaming. His weapons cut through the army of creatures like butter. As the chakrams came back to him, the red head caught it but the monsters kept coming.

"I wonder why you lived? As I recall, Sora destroyed you."

"You can't kill me Jack! I'm almighty!"

"He's right, Jack. He's…an ALMIGHTY PAIN in the ass!" Axel commented making the pumpkin king laugh.

"ENOUGH!"

Monsters charged in, Jack and Axel were making great progress despite the numbers. They slayed 10's with Jack's magic and Axel's fires then a 100's then 1000's soon they couldn't even count. This got Oogie worried. He might lose this and he has to face the wrath of Octavia if he does.

"You want to play hard ball! Then, let's play!"

In an instant, the creatures turned their head to the villain and they started to twitch. Soon they transformed into ghostly spirits and circled around Oogie.

With a laugh mixed with evil insanity and immense pain, the dark spirits forced themselves into his body. After that, Oogie was even more hideous. Still his sack like self only he was a giant and has more mutant Heartless and Nobody figure.

"Yuck!" Axel commented.

Oogie was then tempted to stump on them which he did but the 2 dodged fast.

They fought for hours but no matter how powerful their attacks were they were just too tiny. Literally.

"There must be some way…" Jack felt a tug on his pants. It was the tiny heartless pointing at something. The skeleton then spotted a loose string atop of Oggie's head .An idea got to him, he might be a mutant monster but he was still a sewed sack.

"Thanks, little guy!" He said before yelling at the read head.

"Axel! The string!"

Axel jumped on the giant Oogie and ran towards the top. He tried to swat him away but Jack used ice magic to freeze him arms and legs.

"I liked you better when you looked like a pile of SHIT!" Axel caught the string and made a free fall down.

Have you ever pulled out a string of a doll and cotton just seeps out of it's body, Oogie looked a lot like that but instead of cotton fluffs it was bugs, those ugly creatures and creepy crawlies.

"No! No! This isn't happening!" He said trying force the bugs back in his body.

"Believe me, Oogie! It's happening!" Jack then jumped high and summoned the biggest ice ball he could and shoot it at him.

"Axel, finish him!"

Axel who was still air born blazed up and let out a battle cry. Using himself as a human missile, he shoot straight through Oogie's frozen body and it exploded into bugs and goo bits.

Jack was flung back from the blast.

Silence, Axel was on the floor half-awake with chakram in his hands. He stared at the grey sky raining with bugs and slime. It was disgusting and tiring. Nice moment to nap though. As he was about to sleep, the adorable heartless pounced on his chest waking him immediately.

"You can't let me rest for a minute, can you?" He sat up and cradled the tiny heartless.

"Good work, hot head. Let's say we find the doctor." Jack towered him while holding out his bony hand.

Axel smiled and took it before running off to the castle to find Doctor Finklestein.

"Thank you for saving me." Jack muttered his gratitude.


	23. Chapter 23

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Errrrr... the story was getting too because of Alice in Wonderland! :( so I'll narrow it down too 4 or 5 worlds...Sorry for the story! :((**

**Chap 23: Burn her like the witch she is!**

Back at town, Sally said the creatures just evaporated. Weird but they were all relieved. Once the doctor, Axel with the Heartless and Jack walked into Finklestein lab, Sally and Zero rushed to them. She hugged the doctor then Jack and Axel last while Zero just licked every one's faces.

"You're ok doctor!" Sally cried.

"Yes I am, but my documents aren't!" Grumpy Finklestein said.

"All my hard work! Gone and that Oogie Boogie and that Octa lady took it!"

"Octa lady?" Axel said.

"What did they steal from you?" Jack asked.

"My documents! Weren't you listening?"

"You mean, you're research on Heartless and Nobodies." Sally said.

Axel was perked hearing about this.

"Yes that one." Finklestein glanced at the confused red head. He sighed before explaining his lost documents.

"My research is about the structure of the dark hearts of Heartless and the body content of Nobodies. I wanted to know how much strength was on each and which one was the strongest. Night after night I worked on them, I discovered that Heartless are mostly made of pure dark heart energy and Nobodies were hallow creatures with no energy within. Everyone knows Nobodies are made from bodies of somebodies turned into heartless, and then I thought, what if...there was a way of uniting them back together again…" as the doctor paused for quick second, Axel couldn't help but sneak in his own comments.

"Uniting them back together! That's mad!" Axel commented.

"Well, what do you expect! I am a mad scientist after all! NOW, let me finish!" It was a reasonable argument by the crazy scientist. So, the red head kept his thoughts bottled up until his story was finished.

"Listen to me boy."

Finklestein pointed at Axel with angry frustration.

"The research that they stole from me is very dangerous. With that kind of data, who knows what the world could turn out? They kidnapped me because I was familiar with the research than those scientific buffoons. When I conducted the experiment, it wasn't a complete success but I managed to untie the 2 monsters but came out an abomination…" The doctor trailed off not wanting to remember.

"All the power of a Nobody and a Heartless, a corrupt incomplete human with a dark heart and no free will of its own yet could fallow orders of their master. They were named, Scorn…"

"And I regret to say, I'm party responsible for creating these creatures but I never intended to mess with the balance. Merging two monsters…" The doctor fell silent at his fault.

"You just can't unite the Heartless and…Nobodies. It's just…wrong." The red head painfully said with a few thought popping into his mind.

It was forbidden. It's hasn't been done. No one had the balls to try to do that; it could cause even more chaos. If you think the Heartless were abominations and Nobodies were mutants, what do you think both of them combined like? The thought caused a tingle up his spine.

"What were you thinking, doctor? Why would you make something like that? The Heartless are enough fun to have as it is." Jack said cheerfully.

"You don't understand. I'm a being of science. If I got curious too long, I might not take it. But I wasn't intending on anything. I simply wanted answers." The doctor said.

"I'm not against of finding out the answers. It's just something's are just too forbidden." Axel explained which made the scientist glare at him.

"And what does that make you, Axel? You seek for answers yet you know deep within you that those answers are better remained unanswered."

_How did he know?_

"I see it in your eyes. You yearn for something…deep. Strange considering that Nobodies can't yearn, want or feel."

It was harsh but true. Jack and Sally could only stare blankly as if they already knew his little secret from the start.

"I…I…" Axel only looked away.

"True…But despite that, Axel is still trying." Sally defended the red head but all was in vain.

"I'm not certain what they plan to do with my research and the Scorns but what I do know is they're multiplying fast and Heartless and Nobodies are slowly disappearing to create the Scorns And I also over heard that Octa lady talking to her 'clients' that she revived and supply them with those monsters."

"Clients?" Jack wondered.

"Villains from other worlds like Oogie Boogie for example." The doctor answered.

Axel was silent by this. He must have figured out the 'Octa lady' Finklestein was portraying to was none other than, Octavia, the scientist who controlled the scorns in Twilight town and apparently was the one who tampered his memories. Octavia was the one responsible for this mess. Her sins were beginning to pile on Axel's rage. Lying to him. Experimenting with his memories. Making him live a lie. Attacking his mother. And now, the cause of Oogie's revival and the rampage of Halloween town.

"What do you want me to do? Burn her like the witch she is!" Axel was burning with rage.

"Tempting." Jack considered the proposal.

"Jack!" Sally objected.

"What I want you to do, BOY, find out what's going on. And make that Octa lady's plans crumble one by one…And I reassure you, it will benefit your search for your locked memories and your purpose…True purpose, not what that Octa lady cursed fate upon you."

A little shocked when the doctor knew about his locked memories, Axel thought he's been in the scum long enough to hear Octavia's plans. And those plots involve him somehow.

_What cursed fate?_ He wanted to ask but was beaten to it.

"You'll know…" the scientist answered to his silent question.

"Then, I better head off on that journey…" Axel held the heartless close sharing a sad smile with Jack, Sally, the doctor and Zero.

Amazingly with the help of Finklestein genius and Halloween Town folk (errr…rather creatures), Axel's gummi ship was repaired. Healing items, munny and other essentials were generously donated by Sally and the Mayor. While Jack handed him a nice outfit (A red shirt, black vest, black leather pants and other chain accessories) he could wear in other worlds, the pumpkin king stares down at the Heartless in the red head's arms.

"Here." Axel tried to hand in the, now scared, Heartless to Jack but he pushed the creature back to him.

"Nah. I'll find some more Heartless. And besides with you saving the world, I bet things will be back to normal and Heartless will flooding in here again." Jack smiled at the daydream.

"You should come back and celebrate the Heartless Halloween with us and there's this Christmas thing coming up. It's gonna be a blast."

Axel sighed happily at the thought.

As he was about to leave, he waved them all goodbye with a Heartless mimicking his wave.

"Jack!" Axel called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's meet again! Got it memorized?"

"Sure!" Jack agreed.

With that, the ship hovered and shoots across the sky like a shooting star.

"You think he'll be alright?" Sally asked.

"He might be a Nobody but he sure doesn't act like one. He'll be just peachy." Jack answered wishing the best for his new found friend.

"What's happening here?" Sora came in with Kairi and Riku fallowing him.

"You missed all the fun, Sora!" The pumpkin king blurted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Errrrr... the story was getting too because of Alice in Wonderland! :( so I'll narrow it down too 4 or 5 worlds...Sorry for the story! :((**

**Chap 24: Axel in Wonderland**

"Why can't I land this thing properly?" Axel cursed himself as he stared miserably at the upside down gummi ship. Apparently, you don't want to know how he got it that way.

Sighing, he took a glance to figure out what world did he landed or rather crashed into.

"What…?" Axel muttered seeing only grass and trees, a forest. There wasn't anything he could do until he walks around. Maybe he'll know once he's seen the place more.

Grabbing his full and heavy journey sack and hung it over his shoulder; he picks up the dizzy Heartless by the neck like a kitten and sets his search.

"C'mon little guy."

"You don't have any chance have a name, do you?" the Heartless could only look up adorably.

"I guess nooooooot!" Axel lost his footing…

They fell into a huge deep rabbit whole…

Falling and falling, Axel then felt impact of water yet he still fell and fell. He fluttered his eyes still waiting for the end of his fall. The red head thought it was a pretty deep whole….He also thought it was funny that a rabbit whole had water and strange he could breathe under it…

He continue to fall and fall into the abyss until he gracefully landed on his feet.

_'I've seen this before…'_ He thought.

Axel peers through the darkness left and right. Taking his first step, white bird were taking off and light and feathers were blinding him. Once he adjusted to the brightness, the red head stares at the platform he was standing on. It didn't shock him. He just felt a weird nostalgia travel through his body. Blue and white platform with various roman numeral numbers and many characters that seemed familiar to him including a big image of Sora and that blonde he met. With an intense gaze, he observes the images carefully. So much so, he hadn't notices 3 pedestals rose up from the glass arena.

"What the…?" He finally noticed and approaches.

A wooden sword on one pedestal, a shield on the other and a fire staff on the last, curious.

"What are these for…?"

_"Choose._" A voice told him to.

Without any reaction to the voice, he came up to the sword and took it only for it to disappear in light. Wide eyes, he looked at his hands wondering where the sword was…

_"Choose another."_ It commanded again.

Axel then came to the fire staff and took it only to once again turn into sand and vanish.

_"You'll be awake soon."_ It was then the platform was consumed by darkness and Axel fell into the black abyss.

Soon, he crashed with a thud…Opening his eyes to a dirt whole filled with floating furniture and upside down house appliances.

Axel tried to stand but his body ached so much. And when he finally got all his strength to lift his body, the small Heartless landed on him. Hard. Thus, he fell to the floor again.

"You're heavier then you look." He said to the Heartless on his head painfully.

After a few moments, he stood tall and aching with his sack of things while observing the odd room. Besides the floating things and topsy tervy appearance he noticed a while ago, everything seems in order…or rather chaotic. The only thing that stands out was a glass table in the middle of the circular room.

He came up to the table and saw a glass case with a cake inside.

"Eat me. What…?" Axel read out loud the chocolate letters of the tasty pastry which the Heartless looked hungrily. Then there was a glass bottle with a tag that said. 'Drink me.'

Lastly, a golden key. Ignores the other items and gets the key…

"There must be a…Door!" He spots a tiny door.

He crunched down to the door and turns the key. It opened! But he couldn't fit! Curse this tiny door!

It was then he thought the cake and bottle might help him.

He rushed to the items and made heads or tails which one to take first.

"What do you think?" Axel asked the Heartless who replied by jumping at the table and taking the bottle and suckling it like a child.

"Hey not too much!" He yelled grabbing the bottle away from it.

"It might be poison!" Scolding the heartless, the monster could only burp in satisfaction.

It was a crazy idea but he had to. Drinking the rest of the liquid in the bottle, he choked on awful taste of water and glue.

"Damn! This taste like shit!" He commented before taking the cake. He figured it would kill him so he shoved it into his pocket.

"C'mon little guy…Hey, where are…!" Axel was shocked to see his little companion shrinking to the floor! Is it him or the room is getting bigger?

"I-I'm shrinking!"

The room wasn't getting bigger, he was getting smaller!

Before he knew it, he was a size of a door mouse and the Heartless was the size of a tack.

"Great…" He said to the little one.

"At least, we can go through the door."

They both went to the door. Locked! With the red head's stupidity, Axel left the key on the table.

"DARN IT!" He just wanted to explode.

After doing various jumps and climbing, he managed to retrieve the key and unlock the door. It was then…They entered…Wonderland.

Now, their problem was they were too darn small.

Flowers towered them like building and step were too high to jump, Axel and the Heartless was in this difficult predicament…

"Maybe…the cake…" He thanked silently pulling the cake from his pocket.

The Heartless looked hungry and the cake seemed very delectable. So, like a child, he snatched it and chumped half off the pastry.

"No! Bad Heartless!" Yet despite the tone, it chewed adorably.

"Give me that!" He snatched away and ate the rest. Surprisingly, the pastry was rather delicious. Eventually they grew to normal size but Axel remembers being an inch or 2 shorter…

"So, little guy, what now?" the red head asked the Heartless who was reaching the tall flower.

Axel laughs and picks him up like a bag of garbage and proceeds to an entrance or something. Wondering aimlessly, he found it too peaceful and despite growing into his original size the tall flowers were still really tall by a few inches than him. What a weird world...

"Why hello…" A small girl greeted when he saw the red head.

"And what brings you to my dream?" she asked from a far fearing Axel was somewhat

"Dream? Isn't this a world?" He asked.

The petit little English girl stared at the red head curiously.

"So, you're saying Alice lost her memories?" Sora thought he heard Kairi's words wrong.

"Yes, when you released princess' hearts and returned to them…All the others seems fine. But Alice was the only one who lost her memories of wonderland and forgot her encounters with the Heartless." Riku explained.

"Yeah but why?" Sora scratched the back of neck trying to find reasons behind this.

"Not sure." The silver head answered unhelpfully.

"Maybe, Alice is the youngest of the princess of Hearts…As a child it's only natural to block out bad memories. Pretending it was just some dream and wake up reality…It's easy for Alice to forget since Wonderland isn't her original world…" Kairi gave a possible theory.

Sora only sighed and pitied her. No, he envied her. She had the ability to push away bad memories. Though he wasn't completely jealous since it had bad points too, he was still envied her nonetheless. And then he looked out of the gummy ship thinking of Alice and Jack Skellington…

_"You should have seen it, Sora! He was bam! And Heya!_ BOOM!" Jack made arm gestures and action possess while telling him and the gang about this lone hero who saved Halloween town.

_"Ok Jack let's just take it down a few notches." Riku recommended since he wasn't good at 'idiot' language._

_"He saved the whole town! He was amazing and a great help!" The pumpkin king said clearly._

_"Who?" Kairi asked._

_"The red wolf." Sally answered with a gentle yet mysterious smile._

_And no matter how much they ask for the name of this hero, they refused to tell them. It was as if they were keeping it a secret for a purpose…Or Jack was just messing with him._

_"He told me not to tell." Jack finally said before they left…_

"The red wolf?" Sora uttered tapping the glass of the ship.

"What's the next world, Kairi?" Riku asked their pilot.

"Wonderland. Daisy wants us to inspect the Heartless disappearance and keep an eye on the Red Queen." She answered pulling levers and buttons.

"Course set for Wonderland." Riku announced clicking the screen map to the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Errrrr... the story was getting too because of Alice in Wonderland! :( so I'll narrow it down too 4 or 5 worlds...Sorry for the story! :((**

**Chap 25: Absolem on crack! 0_o**

"My name is Alice Kingsleigh."

"Axel and this is um…my pet, got it memorized?"

After they were fairly acquainted, Alice was kind enough to lead him to a space spot in exchange for Axel protection from the Wonderland creators like flying butterfly breads, large insects and hazards in the road. Cutting tall jungle grass, climbing oversized mushrooms and fending off hungry flowers, they finally reached the safe house Alice discovered. It was a space big enough for at least a few people, surrounded by tall grass for camouflage, a mushroom big enough to shelter 2 people and a pet heartless and the mushroom was edible unlike the others. And the strange thing is…It bared apples…Weird. But it keeps them alive.

"Please sit." Alice offered a small flat rock under the umbrella mushroom.

"Sweet place. How did you find it?" He sat while helping himself to some apples over his head.

"I saw it in my dream…Well, this is my dream." Her words caused the red head to show a sceptical look.

"You think this is a dream?" Axel asked and Alice nodded almost immediately.

"Sorry to break it to you…But…" He saw that child innocence in her face. She reminded him too much of Olette. Hopeful and naïve…He would be damned to hell if he breaks her perfect world…

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." The red head took a bite of the lush apple that taste oddly like chocolate.

"Well, Alice I see you met a friend."

They turned to one of the creepy trees and only witnessed a wide grin. It was freaky! Almost scared Axel shitless and the little Heartless retreated to the red head's arms. But when Alice showed no fear, he figured it was a friendly creature. A creepy scary friendly creature.

"Cheshire! Don't frighten them." She called happily.

"My apologies." It was then a cat formed on the tree with the same wide grin. Axel nervously smiled back with the Heartless glancing at the cat quickly before burying its face in his master's neck again. And the cat just couldn't help but widen his grin more. (If that was even possible.)

The creature evaporated away to Axel relief but he jumped angrily when it reappeared next to him.

"My…My…My…I haven't seen these little things in a while…" the Cheshire cat stared at the Heartless while Axel protectively hugged it.

"Back off." He threatened it darkly.

"A warrior with hair of burning dusk and intense acid green orbs…accompanying Alice…? The prophecy of Frabjous day…" The cat grins as he floats closer to him.

"You must meet Absolem."

"Absolem? That rude blue caterpillar? No, he's a terrible one. Saying I'm the 'wrong' Alice." The blonde child raged ladylike.

"He's veeerrrryyy wise. Maybe…he can answer teeellll yooouuu everrryyyttthiiiinnnngg." The cat temptingly whispered in his ear. Axel tried to smack it away but the feline evaporated and found next to Alice.

"Where is this Absolem?" He demanded.

"No, Axel. He's dreadful!" Alice warned.

"Their coming! Their coming!" A white rabbit in a waistcoat jumped out of the jungle grass.

"Oh right…I came here to tell you the Red queen's knights are heading this way. Goodbye…" The cat made his escape.

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" Axel yelled but he was gone.

Before Axel could recover from his rage, the white rabbit took Alice by the hand and led her away.

"Come now before they catch you!" the bunny told him. He soon fallowed them into the strange world hearing clanking armours nearby.

Axel and Alice barely caught up with the swift white rabbit. The English girl almost tripped but the red head was able to guide her safely with the Heartless in his arms.

"We're here…" The rabbit said gesturing them to hush before disappearing into a colourful flower bed. They kept their pace to keep the white hare until they were distracted by the scent of smoke.

"Absolem!" the mammal cried.

Axel and Alice came out of the leafy jungle coughing from large amount of smoke in the area.

"What's with the smoke? Is this Absolem on puffing crack or something?" The red head asked between coughs.

"Hardly." A deep voice was heard. They looked around until a blue caterpillar crawled out of the shadows.

"So, are you going to tell me more about how I'm the wrong Alice?" Alice crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"I said _you're hardly Alice_…I never said you were the wrong Alice, you stupid girl." The insect puffed smoke from his hookah and released the bad air to them causing them to cough even more.

"Quit it!" Axel demanded catching Absolem's attention.

Observing them carefully while puffing more smoke at the red head, the blue caterpillar came to an interesting conclusion but if anyone knows the cunning Absolem he'll never say anything straight out and just speak in riddles…

"Fetch the Oraculum." He said to the white rabbit who immediately pulled out the scroll and unrolled it until the long paper was at their feet for all to see.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"It's a calendar, they say. Tells what will happen in the upcoming days…Ludacris if you ask me." Alice stated.

The rabbit and caterpillar were silent a while waiting for Axel to judge for himself on the Oraculum. The red head sees the clever pen and ink illustrations of the prophecies till he found something interesting.

"This is Griblig Day that's today." The rabbit said while Axel saw the drawing.

It was…Alice and him reading the paper together with Absolem and the white rabbit by their side…

"T-That's me…"

"The Oraculum states that the cruel tyrannical reign of the Red queen, since Horovendoush day, she took the crown of the White Queen, shall end on the Frabjous day." The blue caterpillar started off as their eyes travelled to the end of the scroll.

"2 champions of the White Queen, Alice and a lone stranger with red blazing hair and green eyes shall slay the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal weapons and free all of Underland and the White Queen shall reign once more."

Axel then saw a picture of him in armour holding chakrams and Alice in a battle maiden attire while carrying a sword facing a vicious looking dragon.

"And…You think this…is me?" He asked humorously yet they were serious about this.

"Don't be ridiculous, Axel. We are no champions and we don't slay…" Alice said.

"See the end of the Oraculum, boy." Absolem ordered and the red head complied and it shook him to the bone.

It was him holding a lifeless body in his arms. He impaled with sorrow and loneliness looking down at the teenager's body. A beautiful smile sculpted on the teen's face with tears flowing down his cheeks, Axel held him tighter in an embrace…

This teen was…fading…This teen was that blonde…This teen was…R…o…x…

"You have to…be joking."

"The Oraculum doesn't lie." The white rabbit stated.

"Everything in it is true but the scroll tells only half of the story…" Absolem puffed more smoke at them.

"It's up to you how you make the rest of it." The caterpillar than starts to disappear in his own smoke.

"Until we met again." He said.

"Wait!" Axel tried but the smoke was too thick.

"I'll take you to the White Queen. She'll help." The white rabbit wrapped up the scroll.

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Alice stumped.

"We're not going anywhere! We're not going to this white queen! We're not going to fight the Red queen! We're not going to slay!" She yelled and stumped some more.

"Unfortunately, 'WRONG' Alice, you have to." The rabbit said pointing a finger at the girl.

As the 2 fought, Axel was fighting his own thoughts of what the Oraculum showed him. Him fighting with Alice to save Wonderland…? And that…That blonde…Why does he feel like they have some kind of connection? The Oraculum…? Tells half the story. If only he could know at least know about the blonde…At least half of what this blonde meant in his life…Maybe the Oraculum…The White Queen…

"Can the White Queen help me?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Of course! If you help her that is." The mammal answered.

"If I help her and save Wonder…I mean…Underland, she'll tell me about the Oraculum."

The rabbit could only nod causing Axel to plaster a determined look.

"Axel, you're not serious." Alice was at disbelief.

"I'm in." He said.

"Good. I'll take you straight to the White Queen." The rabbit was about to lead them until they heard frantic noises headed towards them. Clanking armour…

"RUN! It's the Red Queen's knights!"

The rabbit was hopping away but a net was fired at the hare and he was caught. Alice and Axel couldn't do anything but run while a tall soldier with a black heart eye patch picked up the Oraculum…

"Arrest them." Stayne ordered.

"Dead or Alive, Sir?"

"What do you think?" He gave a grim look and the others just gulped.

"Catch them!" One of the guards in red armour that was strangely shaped like a card said.

"Come on!"

Axel, with the Heartless safely clinging on his back, ran faster into the woods while Alice was already at her limit. She tripped on a root leaving her weak.

"Alice!" He yelled rushing to her.

As Axel checked if she was ok, the English blonde gave a look. It meant to abandon her. If he didn't, the guards will capture him. But despite Alice's expression, the red head wasn't willing to leave her behind.

"I'm not leaving you here!" He picked up the girl bridal style and ran off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 26: Bandersnatch**

In the world called Underland, Reined the Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims. Iracebeth wasn't always the pleasant woman in the world. She was horrid, cruel and had no respect for human rights or her younger sister the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. Unless you have some huge exteriors, like her literally BIG head, you are nothing but a speck in the Red Queen's eyes. She wasn't always like this. As a child, she was sweet but her rage and heart grew cold since her parent's favored Mirana rather than her. And when Mirana was given the throne to Underland, She snapped. And thus, she took the crown by force with her loyal servant Ilosovic Stayne and her pet dragon, the Jabberwocky. Since then, she had ruled this world with an iron fist…The White Queen was helpless since it was against her vows to kill. Iracebeth was all powerful! She thought no one could stop her. Until today…

In Salazen Grum, the Red Queen's castle, a visitor came.

"Y-You're Majesty…" A timid frog minion called to the Red Queen who was eating tarts in her throne.

"What is it?" She asked rudely.

"Um…"

"Spit it OUT!"

"L-Lady Octavia is…is here."

"What are you waiting for! Send her in!" The big headed Red queen yelled at the frog.

The servant frantically left while 2 more frogs pushed the double doors open. As the doors were slowly being set for her entrance, Octavia gave a dark grin on her face and gazed grimly through her eye glasses. The red queen could only smile deviously at her.

"Nice to see you again, you're Majesty." She greeted while strutting down the red carpet.

"Same here, Octavia, and what brings you here to Underland? I told you I'm in no need of your disgusting creatures…"

"You might consider my offer." She said with a malicious grin. And just like she planned it, her most loyal servant, Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, came in. He kissed the hand on the queen before presenting her with Oraculum scroll.

"You're majesty…" Stayne greeted before revealing the Frabjous day to the Queen.

She titles her head seeing a girl who she recognized and another warrior with spikey hair fighting her pet…

"I know those tangled locks anywhere…So, Alice has returned to Underland…And…What is she doing with my baby Jabberwocky?" She asked observing the image.

"She appears to be slaying it…" Stayne answered.

"She slayed my baby Jabberwocky!" The Queen yelled.

"Not yet, but she will unless we stop her…" The soldier informed her wisely.

"Yes, and I'm willing to help…" Octavia said with an evil smile.

"How so…?" That caught her attention.

"I can offer you power and the Scorns, the finest of my creations and all means to take down your sister, her champion Alice, and her kingdom. All of Underland shall be yours… In exchange for something I want…" The scientist waited for her reply.

"And what is it you need?"

Octavia drew a dagger from her lab boat and aimed it at the Oraculum. The blade stabbed the drawing of Axel.

"All I desire is this lone warrior named Axel …Well and Alive…And I shall give you everything…"

With a satisfied smile, the Queen accepted the offer handsomely as Octavia shared the smile though hers was more dark and devious.

"Stayne, capture Alice and this Axel at once…And show my guest to the dining table, we shall discuss our agreement." Iracebeth commanded.

"Of course, My Queen."

The next thing Steyne did when the 2 ladies left the throne room was call one of the guards and whispered an order.

"Release the Bandersnatch. And get that mutt, Bayard, to track them down."

"Are you ok, Alice?" Axel asked while setting the injured English girl on a mushroom seat.

"I'm fine. Just a little numb..." She claimed but the red head could see her tremble.

"You better hurry or the Bandersnatch will get you."

They turned a nearby tree and saw the Cheshire cat grinning like he was delighted with the predicament.

"Bander-what?" Axel couldn't tell it was some kind or creature or just words the cat jumbled up.

"The Bandersnatch, a nasty creature with a mouth full of raged teeth that could rip you from limb from limb. Think of it as a mutated dog if you will." The Cheshire cat's smile widens detailing his speech.

It sounded awfully terrify but he wasn't afraid, well, until they heard a distant roar.

"What on earth…?" Alice reacted to the load and bloodcurdling cry of some kind of vicious hungry beast.

"The Bandersnatch." The cat said.

Then, the earth shook, trees, mushroom, plants and flowers parted when a furry white beast came rush to them. It was HUGE! And as it stopped and roared in front of them, Axel saw layers of sharp jagged teeth. It looked deadly and it wasn't just it's breath!

"What now?" He tried to ask the cat but Cheshire already evaporated.

"COWARD!" Axel's yell was enough to signal the Bandersnatch to attack.

It raised it's massive paw to hit Alice but he wouldn't let it.

"Ahhh!" the English girl cried waiting for the claws to hit yet…When she opened her eyes realizing her death didn't come, she saw Axel before her. 3 claw marks was deeply cut into his arm. It was bleeding and Axel looked pained…

"Axel !" She cried.

As the monster was ready for another attack, it's eye was hit with tiny saber and a white mouse appeared near them.

"C'mon you crazy twit!" The mouse yelled at the rabid looking hare.

"Quickly!" the hare led both the limping Alice and the injured Axel out of danger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 27: H.A.N.-R.P, Mickey, Axel, the nagging Alice, Thage's warning, the crazy hatter and the longest chapter name so damn far XD**

"Oh it's Alice! I knew you'd be back! You're a little late, you naughty little girl!" a mad hatter literally rose from seat and strut on the long table. Spoons, plates, pots and tea cups, clanged and chimed from the impact of the hatter's feet on the table. Axel thought such fine Chinaware was such a waist on this crazy dude.

"Hatter…" Alice smiled warmly at the strange looking hatter. This was the first time he saw her show this affection to any of the Underland folk.

"T-T-They r comin!" the rabid hare threw a tea pot at the hatter who quickly dodged it. Axel was stunned at this action.

"Don't worry the March Hare does that a lot." The mad man told him calmly.

"Quickly, I must take you all to the white queen!" In a flash, he dragged him and Alice by the hand and headed straight to the woods.

"Keep them occupied!"

"Got it Hatter!" Mallymkun, the Dormouse said holding a bag of the Bandersnatch's eye.

In the dead woods, Axel and Alice were dragged by the mad hatter. The red head couldn't take his eyes of the weird fashion the hatter had. It spoke his personality very well. Insane.

"And who might you be my boy?" the mad man asked him without stopping.

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter, hatter of the White Queen and tea expert! And that little thing on your back must be one of those dreadful Heartless."

The tiny monster popped into sight on Axel's head and jumped to the ground. He scanned the area and sniffed like a dog. With a few moments later, he ran after them.

"H-He's not like that! He's different!" the red head ripped his arm away from the hatter's grasp before picking up the running Heartless.

"My apologies…" the hatter said with a glare on the tiny monster.

"Excuse me but…Heartless?" Alice spoke out.

"Why…don't you remember, Alice? The Heartless? You must have remembered?" Axel knew the mad man wouldn't succeed. Alice could only give a confused look as she shook her head.

"No matter. We must take you to the White Queen. You are the 2 champions!"

"Champions?" both said.

"Yes, Champions! You 2 are destined to fight for the White Queen to defeat her evil sister, the red Queen!"

Axel didn't mind slaying anything. He was fighter but not Alice. Oh no, she refused the responsibility so much. She nagged all the way through the forest and the hatter just skipped happily like he hadn't heard a thing but the red head and his heartless companion had enough.

"I'm a lady! I don't slay! Bla blabla!" Well, she didn't exactly say that but that's all what Axel heard. He knew girls are nags but not this nagy…

"Shhhh! Keep Quiet!" The hatter finally stopped his walking to hush the girl.

"Finally." Axel said while his heartless pet took his black hands off it's antennas.

"No, it's not that. I hear…" It was then they heard clanging metal.

"The Red Queen's knights!"

Without a second to spare, he forced both of them to drink liquid from a small bottle and a few seconds they started to shrink but the tiny Heartless remained the same size.

"The best way to travel is my hat!" The mad hatter snatched both of them and placed them on his hat.

"When you get to Memorial, send my regards to the White Queen." He then threw his hat far. Far enough across…

It was then the Hatter was caught by the men in red armour while the Heartless pet ran after it's master and Alice.

"What happened, Kairi!" Sora asked beholding a crashed gummy before them.

"I'm not sure. Must be something wrong with the engine." She replied trying to make heads or tails of the smoking devices under the ship's hood.

"At least we landed in a world we know…We did mean to check Agrabah." Riku pointed out the positive in this situation. Unlike him really but what other choice did they have?

"Then, let's find Aladdin and get going!" Sora blurted and started to walk through the dessert.

"Alright, Kairi, can you collect information here?"

"Sure, Riku. While I'm at it, I can fix the engine." Kairi waved her two friends goodbye and went back to the smoking machinery.

"I checked the ship when we were in Halloween Town but how…"

She saw something spark within the gears. Trying to find answers, she fidgeted the metals using a wrench and what she discovered made her gasp.

"A disks?"

Not, just any disk. A sparking disk with high tech wiring and mechanics. It was hot and it reeked of gun powder and gasoline. Kairi wasn't an expert but she could tell this was the problem. It almost looked like a…bomb platter.

"Sabotage? But who could…?" She screwed the bolts loose to retrieve the disk and observe it closer. And at the small spot in the disk there was letter engraved.

"H.A.N-R.P?" She pondered with these letters. What could they mean?

"HAN-RP? I'll check the data base and see what I get." Daisy said from mini projecting in her new high tech goggles while she got a good thermal scan of the disk.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that scientist King Mickey mentioned?" Kairi spoke from her head set.

"I'm not sure…But whatever it is it they don't want anything to do with you." Daisy's words were true.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out and I'll try my best to get all the Intel I can from other worlds. Kairi out." She signed out and took off the goggles.

As she sat near the ship deep in thought, she sighs and wondered…

"What's going on…?"

"Mickey. This is it." Thage pointed at the dark swirling portal before them.

Donald and Goofy gawked at the scary looking passage and wished that his highness wasn't that crazy…

"I'm going in." Mickey said.

"Wha!" Both his comrades protested.

"Don't worry it's completely harmless if you're a trained key blade master." The enchantress calmed them.

"But…" Yet she couldn't help but worry.

"Even I had a hard time in there before I made the vow."

Donald and Goofy were now at a panic.

"Thage...Please keep them from falling apart." He laughed despite the face she was making.

"Mickey…Please. Don't do this. Isn't your key blade enough? Why must you search for another? And if you do retrieve the key blade, it's not a guaranty you are the true wielder… "

"You know well enough my key blade isn't strong enough nor is Sora's, Riku's or Kairi's. This is the only blade our masters told us that is qualified to handle this kind of chaos…And even if I'm not the true wielder, I can at least be its guardian until I find the right bearer…" He gave a smile at the worried Thage.

"It's useless negotiating with you." She sighed and turned her back.

"Go."

"Thank you." Mickey then went inside the portal alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 28: Alice's bad idea**

"This is a bad idea, Alice!"

Axel was a wild one. Believe me he really is! He's usually 'a fist first before thinking through the idea even if it's not the greatest one' type of person. But from this dialog it makes you think he's not. But if you look at it from his point it justifies him being out of character.

Riding on a his Heartless pet trying to save the mad hatter and possibly get the vorpal weapons with the risk of in counter the Bandersnatch and any other monster and soldiers like Stayne and the Red Queen's wrath WHILE being at least 2 inches tall and wearing one of Alice's extra make shift blue cloths because his leather outfit wasn't easy to rip apart for a smaller shirt or something? Not exactly a great plan. Makes you wish that you weren't Axel. In fact, he wished he wasn't himself either. Why did Alice have to be so reckless…?

"But abandoning the hatter is even worse!" Alice yelled as she rode on a creature of her own.

"You must listen to him, Alice. It's safe if you're under the protection of the White Queen." That's Bayard, a bloodhound who was on the good side but working for the bloody big head in exchange for the safety of his family and currently Alice's ride to Salazen Grum, the red queen's castle, the very witch who severed peoples head for simple things like eating her tart or even displeasing her. Axel just found out this information and had this to say.

"I want my head where it belongs, Alice. Attached to my NECK!" Axel yelled clinging to the Heartless like his life depended on it.

"Then, we must hurry!"

"I don't think she heard a thing I said." He told his pet while it gave a curious look.

They speed on to Salazen Grum. Not a pleasant experience. They had to go across a makeshift path of heads! Erg, disgusting. It made Axel want to burn the heads but Alice scolded him to keep a cool head.

"Where are we now?" Axel asked as they pass through a crack on the wall.

"PAR!" they heard.

And out of nowhere, a ball came flying pass them. Axel ducked for cover while Alice stood there stunned. In a few minutes they found out it wasn't a ball. It was a tied up hedgehog.

"Don't fuss." Alice, the kind stupid soul, untied the creature and fled without a small thank you.

"Oh, if it isn't the wrong Alice." It was the rabbit wearing a uniform of the red queen's servants.

"Where's the Hatter?" She asked straight out.

"You shouldn't be here…I…"

"Where's my ball?" It sounded vicious and angry…That must be a Red Queen.

"Do have more of those cakes that made me grow?" Alice asked.

"Upelkuchens?" He pulled out a small piece of cake and she started to munch.

"Not too much!" the rabbit warned but her growth cannot be stopped.

Soon, Axel and the rabbit were looking up at the 10 footer. A naked 10 footer girl!

"And who might you be?" the red Queen asked.

'Oh shit!' Axel cursed silently while averting his eyes away from Alice.

"Got to admit Alice that was a close one." Axel said.

There he was hiding in one of Alice's pockets in her new customized red queen inspired dress.

Axel had to give credit to her. Despite the innocent appearance, she was quite the liar. Saying she was and over grown 'Who' to be pitied by the Red Queen with a sob story, Alice was brilliant! And now they have easy access to castle without suspicion.

"We need to find the Hatter first. Where do think they keep him?"

"He can't be far. We just saw him a while ago in the throne room." Axel said as he was trying his best to get some air out of Alice's cramped pocket.

After searching for at least an hour, Alice was getting sick of the confusing red walls. She had an idea but Axel was 2 inches tall. It couldn't work. Yet when the tiny Heartless was sneaking through the halls with the Hatter's mad hat her idea had hope yet.

"Come here, little one." She called to the black pet and it obeyed. The English girl took the hat and pulled Axel out of her pocket.

"Watch it!"

"I need you to find Mallymkun, the white dormouse, get the Bandersnatch's eye and meet me in the courtyard in 30 minutes." Alice placed the small red head on the Heartless' back and she walked away.

"You heard her. Mush!" He grabs it's black antennas and rode it like a horse.

After finding the dormouse, the tiny little rascal wasn't too willing to give up the eye of the Bandersnatch. Very stubborn and hot headed, Mallymkun raised it's sword at him. Since Axel was about his size, this wasn't going to be an easy fight. With the help of a tooth pick lying about, he fought the rodent. And Mallymkun after was more than willing to surrender the eye. Well…Not really.

"Give that back! It's mine!"

"Sorry kid!" He rode off on the Heartless and proceeded to the courtyard where Alice was patiently waiting and the horrible beast was sleeping inside the shack.


	29. Chapter 29

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 29: MAN UP AXEL!**

"Ok Axel, I think this is a bad idea."

"From the many 'bright' ideas you have, I'm not surprised anymore."

Alice, Axel and the pet Heartless sat there in the corner in total horror while the brutal Bandersnatch breathing down on them. You see the crazy hatter told Alice to retrieve the Vorpal weapons inside a chest guarded by the beast in it's shack. The brave stupid English girl fallowed the order and cracked this idea. And once she had the weapons, she'll be able to free the hatter and go off to the White Queen. But plans didn't go so well.

"Now, what?" Axel asked.

"Give me the eye." She requested and Axel gave it to her. Then, she offered the eye to the beast who accepted it happily yet hesitantly. Soon, it calmed. Alice was brave enough to grab the key on it's neck and open the chest.

Axel whistled at the shiny silver weapons.

"Sweet." He commented looking down at a pair of sharp shiny chakrams and a long sword that was perfect for both them.

"Let's go." She snatched both weapons while the tiny Axel rode his Heartless pet away. And once they were outside, they were met with an army of red card soldiers.

"Why haven't seen it before? It's the great Alice and your little…friends." Stayne laughed.

Axel swore he was going to barbeque the guy when he gets to his normal size. But there was nothing he could do… As Alice hooked the chakrams on her fashionable belt on her red dress, she raised her sword and defended Axel and the Heartless.

"Now, Alice we don't want any trouble. Give me the Vorpal weapons and surrender." Stayne tried to negotiate yet the English girl wasn't in the mood for that nor was Axel.

"Think again, fat ass!" As soon as Axel insulted him the Bandersnatch burst through his home and strike all the red soldiers and gave Alice a ride while the red head rode his own pet heartless away from the queen's castle to Memorial, the kingdom of the White Queen.

"Ah…Alice. It's good to see you." Queen Mirana greeted as Alice presented both Vorpal weapons to her.

"Now, the armours are complete." She said while placing the sword next to the iron maiden armour while hooking the chakrams on the other slightly bigger iron clad.

"And you must be Axel." Mirana gentle said to him from below.

"How did you…?" He unsaddled himself from his Heartless and looked up at her beauty.

"My dear. I've known. You are my champion after all." Ever so lightly, she picked up the Nobody and placed him on her palm.

"But…I never imagined both of you to be so…grown or…so small." She scanned the giant Alice before staring at the tiny Axel.

"Too much Upelkuchens." The girl said.

"Too much…of that stuff that made me small…Pishsalver?" He answered.

"Oh, then, we must fix that." She led Alice while holding Axel to the kitchen.

They headed to the completely white marbled kitchen. As the Queen placed him gently on the table, Alice reported the health and action of the evil red queen. Axel thought the queen Mirana was one of the kindest souls he's ever encountered. She was graceful, well composed and concerned for her older sister wellbeing despite all the despicable things she's done to Underland. While Axel climbed a few jars, he witnessed the white beauty trying to concoct a potion…And he didn't like the sound of those ingredients.

"A pinch of worm fat, urine of the horsefly, buttered fingers, three coins from a dead man's pocket, and two teaspoons of wishful thinking…" Axel and Alice couldn't respond to that. They both gawked as she spits on it. Where they supposed to drink that!

"Oh hell no!" the red head fell from his jar platform and landed on the table.

"Man up Axel." Alice picked him up while the white queen force fed him.

"It won't hurt a bit."

"Noooo!"

After forcing the liquid down his throat and Alice taking it as well, they began to resize into their original height. The English girl didn't have much of a problem since her dress was now too big for but Axel unfortunately, was way WAY too small for his makeshift blue attire.

"Oh my…" Both ladies tilted their head baffling at his…boldness…

"Woooh! That's some big cracker!" The mad hatter pointed at the naked Axel with spoon.

He quickly snatched the nearest pots and covered his front and back side.

"I'll get you fitted, shall we?" the queen tried her best not to look at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 30: Count down to impossible**

"The choice must be yours."

Axel stood by the queen's side, in his new white prince like fashion, before everyone. The hatter, Mallyumkin, the twins, the rabbit and all the escaped prisoners of the red queen plus the dukes, servants, and her ladies in waiting were before them. Lady Mirana held the Oraculum staring at Alice for a decision.

Poor girl. She was faced with a fate she was absolutely terrified of. Axel on the other hand has accepted his role as one of her champions in exchange for his wish. He had fighting experience yet this girl had none…it broke him when Alice gave such a lost and horrified face. It was then she ran.

"Alice…" The hatter muttered.

"Let me." The red head placed a reassuring hand on the Queen's tensed shoulder. With that, she nodded and he ran after her.

He searched the garden she fled. It wasn't long she found her crying on a porch surrounded by glowing flowers.

"Nothing was ever accomplished with tears." Axel said taking a seat next to her.

"I know but…It can't be helped." She sighed sadly.

"I don't understand, Axel, this is all a dream. Everything is just my imagination yet...why?"

He understood that feeling too well.

"You know what kid…Sometimes…You have to fallow your heart on this."

_Yeah right…Like I have heart in the first place_… he thought to himself. It was better to not to say that to a lady in distress.

"A lot of things are not what it seems. And a lot of thoughts are not all right, heck; I thought this place was called Wonderland. But, it's actually, Underland…"

It was then Alice's blue eyes widened. Was it something he said? Maybe…

"Wonderland…?"

"Alice?"

"I-I remember now…This place…The people…The heartless…They're not a dream. They're a memory." She then was at the verge of tears yet this time it was tears of joy.

"This place is real! Everything is real!" Alice cried.

"Of course it is! Got it memorized?" She lunged at him in great big hug.

She was lucky. At least one of them realized what was real…

"C'mon we've got Jabberwocky to slay!" Axel said.

She nodded and both of them suited up in their respective armour.

Axel stood tall in his silver armour. He looked like a real noble knight. Dashing handsome and can face anything…And with his own sacred Vorpal chakrams, he was ready to face the dragon and the red queen and so was Alice but she thought it wasn't fair for him not to get to ride in style.

"Hey boy…I got something for you." Alice had this idea as she beaconed the tiny heartless.

"Alice what are you doing?" he asked.

"You should have a trusty steed like mine." She was portraying to her ride the Bandersnatch. As she smiled malevolently, she gave a small piece of cake to the heartless and it ate it happily.

"Is that…the cake…?"

Alice could only grin.

Outside the white Queen awaits for their champions, She almost lost hope but when she felt the floor tremble and out came Alice and Axel in armour holding their Vorpal weapons while on the back of the Bandersnatch and a giant Heartless.

"Let's burn some cards!" Axel roared as he held his pet's antennas.

Axel and Alice gulped when they saw the Jabberwocky erupt from the earth…And they did everything in the book to calm them down...And hatter influenced the English girl to give a good one before they were about to battle.

"This is impossible." They both said not taking their eyes of the dragon.

"Only if you believe it is…" the hatter replied.

"I use to think of 6 impossible things before breakfast."

"That's excellent practice."

"Ok, then, time to count them down! Ready, Alice?" Axel asked but we all know she was.

As they stepped forward, Alice raised her shield and the red head held his chakrams (since he has 2 chakrams he doesn't have a shield.) And, they made their impossible countdown to battle.

"One, There's a potion that can make you shrink…" Alice started.

While the dragon went on and on about the vorpal weapons, she had enough and sliced it's tongue. And the crowd reacted. The queen almost barfed.

"Two, a cake that can make you grow!" Axel yelled.

As Alice protected herself with her shield from the dragon's lighting breath, Axel got fired up and set the dragon ablaze. He cuts the beast with his flaming chakrams a second after.

"Three, Animals can talk!" Alice cried as she drew her sword and sliced attacked with Axel.

"Four, Cats can disappear!" He counted before being flung by the dragon only to land gently on his feet.

"Five, There's a place called Wonderland." Alice avoided it's sweeping tail and made her way to the red head's side.

And with both burning determination in their eyes, they let out the final count. The most impossible thing…

"Six, WE can slay the Jabberwocky!"

The dragon eyes widen when the two champions lunged at him. They sliced and slashed till the creature had to step back. They were winning. And the red queen didn't like that… So, she flips her trump cards.

"SEND OUT THE SCORNS!" She ordered and Axel's ugly enemies popped out into the battle field.

"Shit! Them again!"

Axel gave a look directly to the White queen and she understood they needed back up.

"For underland!" one of her knights charged and the rest fallowed.

It was clash of red and white. It was more epic then the clash of the titans! Or the fight between Ares and Percy in Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Or the fight between the anti-spirals and the Simon the great in Gurren lagann! (sorry couldn't resist… XD!) It was epic. Creatures flew here and there, the white were outnumbered but they were determined. Even the huge Heartless and the Bandersnatch joined in.

"Urg!" Alice fell on the pavement of the ruins. Her shield slipped out of her grasp into the deep abyss.

"ALICE!" the red head deflected the dragons lighting breaths with his own fire to protect Alice. And the dragon was forced to hide in the shadows.

"Axel…It's time to end this…" She muttered while Axel held her.

"Right."

Both stood tall waiting for it to appear, and a few moments it revealed itself. It gave everything it got but they were quick. Axel led the monster to the edge while the girl waited for his mark.

"NOW ALICE!" He yelled after he impaled one of this sharp weapons in it's neck. Almost cut straight through it's throat.

Alice ran towards him and gave her a boost with his hands. And once she was air born, she set her sword in the right place.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

She butchered the Jabberwocky's neck and it's head came rolling down. And Axel was just in time to catch her before she fell.

All went silent, before they knew it the Red queen and Stayne were banished and everyone was on the side of the White queen. Then, laughed when the hatter did his little victory dance.

"Blood of the Jabberwocky, you have our everlasting gratitude. And for both of your efforts in behalf." Mirana presented them with 2 small tubes of purple blood. They took one each.

"Will this take me home?"

"If that's you wish."

Axel was a hopeful lad…He wonders if…

"Can this…help me remember?" he asked. And this, she gave a tormented look.

"Forgive me, but even the blood of Jabberwocky can not grant such a great wish."

He frowns while looking down at his prize.

"Don't worry, Axel, everything will be clear soon." Alice comforted him. The red head smiled and earned him a hug from the English girl.

"Take care of yourself, Alice, got it memorized?"

"I'm sure you will to. You're a mad pyro after all…Complete bonkers insane. But you know what all the best people are."

Axel could feel himself tear up and a warm sensation boiled. He knew he was Nobody…But he was through of thinking he was some hallow being. He was tired of naming himself a Nobody. It's about time he makes his own name.

"Good bye, Axel."

"No not goodbye. I'll always be with you in your memories. Let's just hope we won't forget."

They parted their embrace and the girl drank her prize. Then, she disappeared.

"Now, Brave pyro, you had questions you wish to be answered?" The white Queen smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WONDERLAND CHAPS...Errr I don't know what happened... :((**

**Chap 31: Nah, it's real**

"The blonde you seek is impossible to track. He lives yet not in physical form. He has merged with his original self not long before…"

"Sora."

"Exactly, the hero named Sora was his original self. Many thought that was the end of the blonde, no, within Sora, he still stirs and half-awake as if he is not willing to rest peacefully as a part of Sora, as if he has something yet to accomplish."

"But…Why have I been seeing him? Why do I have this feeling he means so much to me?"

"You must have some kind of connection with him. A memory perhaps?"

Axel in his white prince attire stares down at the marble floor of the white castle.

"I see you struggle with your memories."

"They have been sealed by a crazy scientist named, Octavia. And I'm trying desperately to find a way to unlock my memories and run after Sora and this blonde while fighting off the Scorns and other of Octavia's puppets."

"Do you have any thought why she is persistently pursuing you or why she sealed your memories?"

Axel could only shake his head in the loss of any ideas.

"I may not help you in your quest for your locked memories but I can help you in your journey for Sora in any possible way I can." She gently caresses his cheek. Axel reminded him of his mother, Malabeth back in twilight town.

"I can give you food, clothes, a map of the universe, the Vorpal chakrams, and the magic to fix your ship. I can do only as much…" The white Queen then shows an unsure look as if she was thinking of something.

"Yes, it could be…" She mutters.

"What is it?"

"There may be a way to help you with your locked memories and riddle of your heart but it is a risk..."

"But I…" I have no heart… Axel wanted to say but he didn't want to be labelled as a potential threat for the queen.

"Have no heart? What makes you so sure?" Axel's eyes sparked.

"Octavia wants you for something. I have my fair share of knowledge of Nobodies, if you must know, I not some airhead queen doesn't care for the wellbeing of other worlds." From her statement, she sounded offended. Axel was almost going to apologize but he stopped himself thinking what he was saying sorry for.

"As I was saying, Octavia needs you for her project of kind. And what you have told be about the Scorns, she combines Heartless and Nobodies. I have a theory that she is perfecting her pets by using you…"

"Me?" the red head pointed at himself.

"Yes, do you know any other Nobody in strong human form that survived so far?"

Axel's then realized there was none of his kind. He hasn't seen any Nobody like him in his travels.

"With that fact straightened, you must journey to…" She pauses looking over some books on the self until she pulled out a dusty book and pulled out a piece paper

"This sacred place. It was believed to be suck by gods a long time ago. But it is alive yet hard to reach. If you are willing to risk it, you journey to the bottom of the ocean and find the city. It's powered by a great force, unspeakable magic and mystery; it is called the 'Heart of Atlantis'. You must learn the Atlantian ways and seek knowledge of this heart of Atlantis." The queen showed her picture of a giant blue crystal hovering over the sacred city and Axel was intrigued.

"Can this crystal help me?"

"It has great power but I'm not certain if it can help you. And this city is too sacred for Octavia to track at least not for long."

Axel thought hard. He's gone this far and he's risked his life so many times…So…

"What the heck? I'll do it…"

"Good luck, brave Pyro."

The clever white queen had already set his items for his journey and gave the silver vorpal chakrams to Axel as a gift for saving Underland. She made sure she reminds him about the power of the Jabberwocky's blood to grant a wish before fixing his weapon with her magic in the surface. Soon, he woke next to his fixed ship and the tiny Heartless.

"Was that…a dream?" But he saw the Vorpal chakrams, a bottle of the shrinking liquid and a box of growing cakes and tag that says 'Thank you, hero.'

"Nah, it's real." Soon, he picks up the sleeping pet and was off on his journey to the lost city of Atlantis.

"Ignorant big headed fool, Iracebeth." Octavia sips her cocktail in her office couch with paper of Nobody research and Axel's profile reports.

"She had failed me…Even Jafar is an idiot for losing to Sora. Again." She picks up Axel's picture on a dissecting table in his organization uniform.

"I brought that stupid pyro back to study him and now that plan will go to waste because of his desire to live and his undying love for Roxas." In frustration, she tightens her grip on the fancy cocktail glass until it shatters in her clutches.

"Those buffoons are pathetic! All they have to do is capture Axel and sabotage Sora's mission but no! These idiots don't know shit!" She pulls out a gun out of her lab coat and started to shoot the priceless china vases decorated in her office.

"I trust you will make up for these failures. Make sure you don't disappoint me." Octavia turns her glare to an armoured girl in the shadows holding a bow and arrow.

The assassin frowns and steps into the light revealing her green eyes to her boss and flips her brown hair.

"So, we took care of the trouble in Agrabah, Neverland and the land of Dragons and Cloud and the others handled the other worlds. So, where next?" Sora asked putting himself in most relaxing position he can think of in the gummy ship.

"That depends on Queen Minnie and Daisy. We're waiting for further instruction." Kairi says as she presses buttons of the ship.

"What have we found out so far?" Riku asked.

"So far not much. All know is the Heartless and Nobodies disappearing and what we heard from Dr Finklestien, they are being combined into new monsters called, Scorns but we haven't encountered them yet…" Kairi was about to explain the situation more but a red button flashed. It means there's an incoming transmission. It's Daisy Duck.

"Kairi, I finally deciphered the sabotage device on your ship. It's a system scrambler. It shocks all gears within 5 feet and disrupts any navigation and engine mechanics. It's pretty high tech and expensive too. I think I narrowed the gears down to one extensive source. The creator…"

"Let me guess. Octavia Morgan Le Fay?" Kairi guessed right.

"Correct. Her earlier projects when she was only a teen. I'm flashing you a picture right now."

Instantly, a photograph of the young Octavia was on the side of the screen. White hair short like a boy cut, blue eyes still a little innocent yet had a tang of ice as if she had a dark past and her shin fairly tanned, she didn't look any younger then Sora and yet she was already a genius, inventing devices such as the scrambler.

"This was her 10 years ago. She started off as an apprentice before the outbreak of Heartless. And get this…You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you…" Daisy paused.

Kairi slightly glaring at the screen, Riku waiting patiently and Sora at the edge of his seat, they all were dumbstruck what they heard.

"Octavia was one of the apprentices of Ansem the wise."

**WHO IS THIS ASSASIN? OCTAVIA IS ONE OF ANSEM'S APPRENTICES! NO WONDER SHE CAN MERGE THE HEARTLESS AND NOBODYS TOGETHER!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**Chap 32: CRASH! THEY MET!**

Finding the lost city of Atlantis wasn't easy. They didn't call it 'lost' for the theatricality of it. No! Make it, a big, HELL NO! Hours and hours, Axel twists and turned his map trying to make head or tails which is North and South. It was a good thing the White Queen filled his ship with enough gas for his wrong turns and detours and his pet Heartless for company.

"What do you think?" Axel asked his pet (and co-captain). The Heartless takes a small glimpse at the map before staring up to his master in innocent confusion.

"So… I think we should go this way." He pointed at a random direction and steered the ship that way. He hopes that his instincts were with him on this one. By fate, he crashed into another ship.

"We have a breach! We crashed into another ship!" Kairi yelled out to her team while trying her best to steer the vessel.

"Ahhh!" Sora was smacked to the right and Riku held on to his seat.

"Evasive action! Hold on guys!" she warned and with great pilot skills she shift the vessel away from the other.

"Holy crap!" Axel cursed pushing buttons.

He was at a panic when flashes of red were on his screen. Sirens wailed while a computer said something about warning power outage, the red head desperately pulls a lever to reverse put his ship took too much damage. It lost power once t backed up a few feet from the other vessel. Dark, cold and slowly losing Oxygen in the ship, he was dazed at first but wakes up a second later. He realized it had no more electricity and navigation to run. They were floating in space. Antigravity was down too.

"Damn it." He cursed again. He grabbed all his stuff and his tiny Heartless pet who was swimming around to ship. After strapping his silver Vorpal chakrams from Wonderland/Underland, he tries the communication systems of the ship but nothing. The only thing he hoped is that the dumbasses realized that his ship was wrecked and they were losing oxygen. FAST.

"Wow. What was that?" Sora was finally on his feet.

"Another ship. A small shuttle. Good thing it only dented our sides but it will slow us down." Kairi said while doing minor checks.

"Phew…We're alive." Sora sighs.

"But I don't think they are." Riku pointed at the wrecked vessel out in space.

"Quick, Kairi, put us close to them! We need to save them!" The brunet ordered. She didn't have to be told twice. Soon, she diploid the big tube to connect both ships.

The silver haired teen agreed to go in. He broke down the tight sealed and came back with an unconscious red head.

"T-That's…" Sora muttered once Riku set the red head down on the floor.

Kairi turned around and gasped not at the Heartless in the teen's arms but the teen who held the tiny monster.

"It…can't be." She uttered.

Riku was less stunned. Maybe he knew it was possible for someone…to return from the darkness…like he did.

"Who are you?" He asked seriously at the half conscious red head.

"I-I'm Axel. G-G-got it memorized?" That was the last words Axel said before going straight to sleep.

In Tavern town, a red head sat at the bar drinking his ass off. Red hair tide in a ponytail and wore styling black leather, he looked miserable stares down at his drink like it was the most disgusting in the world before drinking it. This particular red head sighs heavy-heartedly and yells at the bar tender for another.

"Hadn't you had enough?" He glances back and saw the least person he wanted to see.

"Octavia, what do I owe this damn displeasure?" the drunk red head snarls at the scientist like animal seeing her smile malevolently.

"Is it wrong to just have a little talk and drink?"

"Your lies are as rotten as Maleficent's dragon breath." He took the beer mug from the tender rudely and drank it straight.

"It's about your little brother." Octavia caught his attention but unfortunately this teen didn't like to remember the past.

"Shut up. Or I'll beat you to a pulp. I don't care you're a girl." He slams his mug, pays for his beers, and stood to leave.

"You know the experiment is a success." She said pulling out a cigarette from her lab coat.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid." As he was about to reach for the door, Octavia lights her sin stick and said.

"Why do you resent him? He's back now. All he need is a few memory implants and you have your little brother back."

"He's…not my little brother."

"But, he's close. What's better than your little brother's Nobody? It's next to the real thing." Octavia was devious and manipulative when she explained. It almost convinced him…almost.

"I just…" He was at a loss.

"Reno…Do you want your little brother back? For you, Alex, Olette and your mother to be a family again?"

"Yes, I want that very much." He answered sadly remembering his little brother Alex and his family…

"Then, I have little quest for you."

Reno could only glare but he was convinced…

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OH NOOOEEZZ! I'M ALMOST OUT OF CHAPS! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! CAN ANYONE HELP ME! X(((**

**Chap 33: Chained door**

_"Are you the one?"_

Axel blinks and found himself on the same stained glass platform. The place hadn't changed a bit. Abyss beyond and above his head, 3 pedestals with a weapon on each and all he saw before, but… There was someone standing before him. A young girl about the age of 10 or 11 with bleach-blond hair, purple irises and wore a black gothic dress. She looked familiar…

"Who are you?" he asked.

_"I'm Thage."_ The girl spoke in the most innocent petit voice.

"Why are you here?"

She looked at Axel like he was crazy or something.

_"What do you mean? I'm supposed to be here."_

"Wait…What?"

_"I gave you the ability to go to this place. It's a place where you wake up to your true power."_

He was confused by far and this caused a sigh from the little girl.

_"I guess you can't get your whole powers just yet… Your memories are locked."_

Thage pointed at the white door behind him that just appeared out of nowhere. Axel approached the door. It was chained all around. Countess chains sealed it with a huge metal heart shaped lock holding it together. He tried to kick it and pull but no luck.

_"You can't open it like that silly!"_ She giggled.

"Huh?"

_"You have to use a key memory. Or was it a key of memory?"_ She giggled again.

"Look little girl, I've got to get this door open." He turns back to the door and tries to rip the chains from the door.

_"Really? Why?"_

"There's something beyond this door. Some important memories. Someone's waiting for me!" Axel was trying and trying but no good.

_"Waiting for you?"_

"Yes, a very important person I'm supposed to remember! He's waiting for me to remember!"

_"Is that so? Then, you're not going to open it when you're that weak."_

"Excuse me?"

He faces the innocent little girl with a glare. But soon, his expression melted away once the girl flared up in purple flames. Axel backed away seeing this and he found a black and purple blade shaped like a key in her hand. It length was longer for her to handle and seemed heavy but she bared it with ease.

_"Fight to be strong. Fight for your memories. Fight for your freedom."_ Before he could react, she charged. Good thing Axel parried it by summoning his chakrams at the right moment or else he would be a goner.

"What the…!" Again her speed defied her looks, she was indeed young yet she was as swift as Axel and strikes twice as hard. He soon fell on one knee panting.

_"You're no fun! You're not thinking straight! You think those toys will beat my key blade?" _ Thage played with her blade while taunting the red head.

He was about to attack but…something stopped him. Axel thought…Maybe she was right. He wasn't thinking straight and he knows his chakrams are dirt compared to her blade. He had to think! THINK!

Then, his chakrams started to glow red…A chain from the door snapped. It was as if…the door was giving him power to fight back. His memory was calling out to him. To help him remember.

"You want to play, huh? Let's play!" Axel flares up in red flames. His chakrams caught fire; the blaze was so bright it blinded Thage for a moment. And when the fire dimmed a bit, he wasn't holding his chakrams anymore. He was holding his own red and white key blade. Flame designed like his personality and appearance… The little girl smiled.

_"Finally… You were given a tool fight. Use it well ok."_

Thage's body lit with purple fire and an older version of herself appeared. With long curly bleach blond hair, perfect creamy pale skin, violet irises and wearing a long black night gown, she look like a queen, A tormented queen waiting to be freed.

"Thage…?" Axel called.

"Who…are you really?"

_"I could ask you the same question…"_

The dream faded like sand and when he opened his eyes electric blue eyes stunned him. It startled him a bit but he clams down…It was him…

"Sora?" Axel uttered as he reached for his cheek.

"Alex?" He replied back by caressing the red head's hand on his face.

"No, it's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Both shared smiles while Sora's eyes watered…he was crying. Roxas was crying.

"Yeah, I got it." Sora said it yet the tone of his voice was different. It belonged to his Nobody…Roxas.

"Finally..." Thage looked down at her trembling hands.

She knew her inheritor was now half aware of his true power...

"Don't worry, King Mickey always come through." Goofy comforted her while staring at the black portal...

"I know..."

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OH NOOOEEZZ! I'M ALMOST OUT OF CHAPS! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! CAN ANYONE HELP ME! X(((**

**Chap 34: Kiss upon Axel's lips**

"It was hard to find but here we are. The lost city of Atlantis." Kairi announced to her team plus Axel and his Heartless companion.

"Why can't we land in the city?" Riku asked while filling his small pouch with healing potions.

"Because, we might frighten them." Kairi answered back while rummaging through a bag. Once she was done, he handed Axel a red communication head set.

"What's this?" He asked as he equipped it on his head.

"It's a communication device. Just wear it." She smiled crookedly.

It's been like this the whole trip. Awkwardness, Riku and Kairi couldn't believe Axel was back from the dead and was going seek vengeance. That wasn't true, Sora said. He explained to them what happened back at Twilight town, how Axel lost all memories and was living a new life. Riku was doubtful but it was possible for a person to return from darkness like he did. Kairi was more convinced he was good but what bothered her was the fact how did he came to be and how could he forget them in such a short time? She was thinking hard ever since…

"Hey, Axel, before you go…" Kairi beaconed him to come closer and he did.

"What are looking for here? Just need to know so I can collect information."

"I'm trying to find the 'Heart of Atlantis'. I believe it can help me get back what I lost…"

"What…you lost?" But before she could ask more questions, Sora waved at Axel and he went off to the rocky to the city.

"…what did he mean…?" Kairi then felt something tug on his sock. She was startled to find the tiny heartless at her feet. She had a bad history with these things but she sensed no evil in this one…So, she slowly picked it up like a baby…

"Do YOU have any idea what he was talking about?" The Heartless could only tilt his head adorably.

After walking for miles and hiking, Sora finally collapsed near the cities old rope bridge. Riku tried to pull him up but he let him go causing Sora to plant his ass in the dirt again.

"Riku! What the…?" He stopped hearing rustling near them…Footsteps…

Axel grips his chakrams tight but when both Sora and Riku drew out a their weapons out of thin air, he gasped. These weapons were just like in his dream…

"What are…?" He was about to ask but they were jumped by group of tanned bandits in weird glowing tiki-like masks.

With sharp spears pointed at their faces, Sora, Riku and Axel were back to back. They were trapped! And from the blue amazon jungle attire, the ambushers looked like local Atlantians.

Using Sora's social friendly skills, he tried to talk to them…

"Hey, um…I'm Sora. This is Rku and this is Axel. We mean you no harm." He smiled goofily and the locals didn't like that.

One of them pointed the spear closer to his neck in defence but an Atlantian female moved her weapon away. She slowly unmasked and revealed her bright turquoise eyes and white flowing hair. The boys were stunned at her beauty plus her sexy amazon getup but she was dangerous they can tell.

She spoke her own native tongue…Unfortunately; they couldn't make heads or tails of it. They're doomed!

"Um…What?" Sora asked.

She drew closer and observed the trio. She put her hand on Riku's shoulder and drew away fast like she sensed something dark. Then, she placed a hand on Sora's face. He blushed madly when their eyes connected but she looked away disappointed. It was Axel's turn. She positioned her hand on his chest.

Her eyes widen while her crystal necklace was glowing blue and floating. She locked gazes with Axel like she had so many questions she wanted to ask. Her Atlantian followers hid their spears away seeing her baffled expression.

"How is this possible?" She asked herself.

"You speak English?" Axel asked.

Finally, she drew away from the red head and smiled.

"Travellers?"

They nodded.

"I sense no threat." She spoke to her comrades and instantly they unmasked and shook their hands with a smile like they were special guest.

"What did you mean by 'how this possible?'" he asked the beautiful Atlantian. She just curved a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Err…" Was his only reply to the sudden affection.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis!" She said to the bunch.

"You're Majesty!" Goofy and Donald rushed to their king's aid when they saw him collapsed after stepping out of the black portal.

"I'm fine…" He said to them.

"I told you it would be dangerous." Thage scolded while helping him up.

"I know…" The mouse grinned while showing her a red star charm.

"Is that…?"

"Yes…"

He stares down at the star charm intently. Mickey clenches the item thinking of a thousand reasons why he wasn't strong enough to be the chosen one for this key blade… He thought he was at least has the potential but no…

"There's nothing you could have done, Mickey. Even though you have a big heart…This particular key blade is picky." Thage comforted him when she caught his disappointed look.

"You're right…" He accepts the fact he wasn't the one who would bear this blade. So, he puts the star charm away in his pocket and turns to his friends…

"Let's find the true chosen one."

Thage smiled at Mickey's resolve while Donald and Goofy put on their eager face.

"YEAH!"

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OH NOOOEEZZ! I'M ALMOST OUT OF CHAPS! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! CAN ANYONE HELP ME! X(((**

**ANY IDEAS?**

**Chap 35: I swim pretty girl...errrr... **

"Forgive my father's rudeness. He is not so welcoming of strangers."

Said the Atlantian female when they were outside of the palace.

You see when they got to the city, they were all greeted so warmly. They thought all the people here were so nice but as usual they were mistaken. The king, though they can't tell a single word he said, was a bit harsh on them. He refused to tell them anything about the Heart of Atlantis which made Axel really ticked off. The king also refused them to leave the city this instant but it was a good thing Sora's good nature talking prevailed and earned them a few days to resupply and rest. The female Atlantian wasn't pleased with the king and spoke Atlantian a bit too sternly and marched a bit pissed herself…

"That's your dad? Isn't he a king?" Sora gasped when he kicked a plant and almost ate him.

"Yes, he is." She answered while stepping on the plant that was about to attack him.

"So, you're a princess?" Riku crossed his arms and leaned on a big bolder.

"You looked surprised." She grinned seeing the males smile.

"Not really…" Axel titled his head to get better look at the beautiful female.

"My name is Kidagakash Nedakh."

"Kidagakablabla…" Sora tried hard to pronounce her name. She laughed.

"Just call me, Kida."

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Sora."

"The name is Axel, got t memorized?"

Kida laughed at the red head.

"Why don't you all see the sights? They are a lot of things that might please you. The food…"

Sora didn't wait a second longer once he heard food. He dragged Riku by the shirt to the nearest food stand.

"Well, then…" Axel started but before he could do anything she grabbed him through the busy streets of Atlantis.

After sharing laughs and stories, Kida and Axel explored the city. They visited a lot of shops and did shopping for supplies and other things that caught the red head's eyes like accessories and clothes. Axel ran to a tattoo shop like a little kid on Christmas. Kida was amused by him and told the artist to hook him up with the best blue paint job. After that, Axel came out a new man with blue stripes on his face, arms and chest with matching blue Atlantian robes. He said it clashed with his hair and eyes but Kida said it was fine. Then, they went off to get…food?

"What the hell is that?"

"It is food. What do you think it is?"

Kida shoved a steaming yellow muck bowled in a huge caterpillar's belly in his hands. It looked absolutely appalling. Axel almost threw up in his mouth.

"Um. I think I'll pass." He said as he returned the slime back to the princess.

"Your loss." He picked up a makeshift straw and sucked the yellow sludge. Axel could barely contain himself.

An hour of eating some scorpions like creatures on a stick that taste suspiciously like fish, they climbed a few relic and saw the beautiful water utopia. Axel sighed thinking the water resembled the same blue eyes as the blonde he's been searching for.

"This place is awesome." He commented while sitting down on the rock.

"What is so 'awesome' about it? Our city is dying...Sunk at the button of the ocean to die." Kida miserably said sitting next to Axel.

"Kida…What happened here?"

"Long ago, the gods where jealous of Atlantis, so, they sank the city… I remembered screaming everywhere and lights. And then, my mother being takes away…" she told her sad tale about Atlantis being sunk and how her mother was taken by the great spirits… She didn't know what those lights meant all she knew it look her mother and protected the city while sinking it.

"I-I'm sorry…" Axel had nothing else to say.

"It's fine. Now, I'm trying to find out how to save our dying city. My mother would have done the same. She was a great Queen to my people…" the princess touched her crystal necklace remembering her.

"Hey, why don't we help each other? I'm trying to find out about the heart of Atlantis and you want to save the city…So, everyone wins."

Kida curves a warm smile while leaning on the red head's shoulder.

"You are special, Axel."

"H-How exactly?" He felt himself blush a little.

"I am not sure…" She locks eyes with the red head. Green and Blue connected. Kida extends her neck to reach his face while Axel leans forward… Their eyes fluttered closed…

Lips touched… And something boiled inside him…An image of a blonde flashed before his eyes.

He shot himself back from Kida. Panting and sweating, the boiling feeling inside him wasn't infatuation, not love but guilt. Dark disgusting guilt…

"Forgive me." Kida apologised.

"N-No…It's Ok."

They walked for a while silently around the city. And they weren't the only ones feeling the love… Axel snatched a glance at Sora stealing a kiss from Riku's lips and feeding each other Atlantian food. Romantic. Like what Axel and Kida did…Since then…

It was awkward.

Really awkward… But Kida agreed on helping him with the Heart of Atlantis and was kind enough to show him the older relic but there was one thing… Axel hated water...

"We're going underwater?" Axel asked.

"Yes. The ancient relics are deeply sunk in these parts."

"Err…Ok."

Kida caught the nervous voice and giggled as she removed her outer drape to reveal her sexy blue bikini. Axel's jaw dropped and his face flared red.

"You do know how to swim, right?"

"Uhhhh… I swim pretty girl. I mean PRETTY GOOD!"

She laughed and walked deeper in the water. The red head pinched himself hard. REALLY HARD. And shook his head, Axel stripped of his new Atlantian robe only leaving his blue boxers.

And both dove down.

"I don't mean to be rude, your lordship, but where is he?" A girl stood before the king with unconscious guards scattered on the throne room floor.

"You invade my city. You hurt my people and you barge in here! In my domain to demand for a man I do not even know. You are being more than rude young lady."

"Don't make me do this, you're Majesty. I just want to know where he is." She readied her bow and arrow and pointed at the king of Atlantis who seemed so calm…

"What make you sure he is even here?"

"Look, sir, He's a stranger, right? You don't want me in this city as much as you don't want any other stranger. So, just surrender him to me and we'll both leave the city." The female assassin bargained.

"I will not surrender anything to you, child. I might not like strangers but I know bounds between good and evil. And you, child, have lost yourself to evil no matter how good your intentions are…"

She almost moved to tears but she tightened her hands on bow and pulled the arrow farther ready to shoot.

"Hold it!" Sora and Riku burst through the stone doors with key blades in their hands.

The female assassin directed her bow to them. And…Sora's eyes widen…

"Nice to see you again, Sora but I never thought it would be like this…"

"O-Olette!"

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!"

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	36. Chapter 36

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH!**

**Chap 36: To save your sister, you must save yourself**

He saw ancient relics under at least 30 feet of water. Good thing Kida was well routed to some spaces with open air and her crystal necklace served as a light source…

Axel almost gasped… At what the Heart of Atlantis could do. Images spoke millions of years of history about the great city that sunk. He couldn't read Atlantian but he could tell this big crystal was above the city and protected the city from any calamity. The Heart was powerful and somehow connected to the stone guardians. What Axel remembered he thought they were just some art piece of the city…

Atlantis had many secrets…And these images tell half of the story but that wasn't enough to satisfy Kida or Axel.

They resurfaced when they had enough.

"Was the Heart of Atlantis was the light I saw that took my mother?" Kida asked Axel while covering her bikini.

"Not sure…But we know it's damn powerful." He replied getting his robe.

"I bet my father knows something. But every time I ask he dismisses me…" She takes a seat on the edge of the rocks wading her feet.

The red head felt the anguish pierce through his chest. Her blue Atlantian eyes met his acid green ones. And the flow of sadness of a thousand year suffering made its way to Axel.

He didn't take Kida's feelings about this seriously. She was been longing to know what happened to her mother and to save her dying kingdom…And Axel could only think about how the Heart of Atlantis…He's been selfish…But not anymore.

"But He won't dismiss me so easily."

Kida lifted her head.

"Are you certain?"

"You might not know me, Kida, but I'm pretty tough parasite to get rid of."

Axel extended his hand to the princess with a cocky smile. Her eyes were glossy as if she was about to cry as she reached for the red head's hand.

"Thank you…" She muttered still holding his warm hand.

And she couldn't resist giving a small peck on his lips…Axel didn't react and just let her though…he felt like he betrayed someone special.

"We need to go." He mouthed lightly against her lips.

"Agreed." Kida drew away slowly and passed by him.

"I'll ask you again, Sora, where is Axel?" Olette pointed an arrow at his face.

Who knew Olette had such skill? And no matter what Riku and Sora threw at her she dodged every single one of them. She was completely flexible and evasive like she studied the key wielders moves beforehand. Olette knew their blind spots and weak points. With a few martial art kicks and flips and smoke arrows, she was able to weaken them and tie Sora and Riku back to back. And using paralysis arrows, the girl paralysed them from the neck down. Now, they sat helpless near the king on his throne.

"Olette…Why?" Sora asked miserably.

"Orders, Sora. Not personal between you and me but I have my personal business with Axel."

"You will not get away with this." Riku said trying to wiggle his wrist from the tight ropes.

"I will as soon as I get my brother back, everything will be alright."

"Brother?" Both of the tied key blade bearers gave a confused look at the young girl in an upgraded orange armour.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kida and Axel were at the big open doors and saw Atlantian guards on the ground, Sora and Riku tied up and her father unconsciously sitting on his throne.

"FATHER!" She cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's fine just unconscious…"

Axel…there was no words coming out from him. He was relieved that his sister was alright but…At the same time, He felt alarmed by the absence of Olette's warm smile and heart melting gaze. She was different from the last time and it was not just because she wore orange armour and held weapons.

"Olette." He called her softly with a pained expression on his face.

"Brother…" She called in a tone that almost seemed heart broken.

While Kida, Sora and Riku gave strange looks at the red head and at the little assassin, Axel stared at them that said 'I'll explain later.' Right now, he has other things to deal with. He walked slowly to his sister with a warm smile.

"Hey, Oles, It's nice to see you. I'm you're ok. How's mom?"

"She's fine. A bit worried though." She said lowering her arrow from Sora's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you big bro."

"For me?"

"Yeah, you've been giving us a hard time to get you back so she sent me."

"She? You mean…You're working for…" Axel couldn't believe it.

"Octavia. But, it's not what you think. I only did it for my personal gain. I miss you! And I want our family to go back the way it was. Mom would have wanted that…"

"She did…But not like that. I-I'm…"

Axel stumbled on his words a bit. He wanted to say his mom, Malabeth, wanted him to be free. He wanted to say he wasn't Alex. He wasn't the brother she thought she was. He finally figured out…that he was Alex's Nobody… And, Olette and Malabeth just wanted Alex back… But that wasn't possible. That can never happen. Malabeth understood that. She accepted Axel as her son…not Alex. She accepted him for him. And Olette has to learn the truth about him…

"I'm Alex's Nobody, Olette. I'm not the brother you once knew…Mom wanted the best for me and she accepted that Alex is never coming back. Ever… It's just me, Olette. I'm Axel."

The little girl didn't like what she was hearing. The truth pained her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew all that yet…She wanted her brother back! She only wished for their family to be complete again! Her, their mom, Alex and Reno! The four of them…

"NO! You're my brother! You're ALEX! And Octavia promised me you'll remember us and forget that you were ever a Nobody! All I need to do is get you back to the lab and she'll fix you!" She readied her bow and arrow.

"Olette…Please." Axel pleaded.

"NO! MY BROTHER WILL COME BACK!" Olette fired her arrow.

But before it reached him, Kida parried it with her dagger. And the princess charged at the assassin. Olette fired some more but she parried every single one of them. The little girl threw her bow aside and pulled out 2 daggers out of her belt and met Kida's attacks.

"This is for my father! And for hurting my people!"

Olette herself had a hard time fighting back Kida's slashes but she managed to keep her pace.

While the girls were busy, Axel ran over to Sora and Riku and cut the ropes.

"Get the king out of here!" the red head said.

"We're not leaving you here!" Sora protested.

At the same moment, Kida was thrown to the ground by Olette's attack. She could barely recover from the impact…

"Sorry, Princess, but I have no business with you!" the little girl was about to stab Kida but…

"What the!"

Her daggers were blocked by a shaft of a floral key blade.

"Didn't anyone tell you, it's rude to hit a princess?"

"Kairi!" They called.

"Go; get your father to safety!" Kairi yelled as she threw Olette back.

Quickly, Kida got on her feet and ran to her father while Sora and Riku drew out their key blade.

"Do not hurt her…" The king suddenly spoke once Kida had him in her arms.

"Father…" Kida muttered.

"Do not hurt that child. She is just lost…She is trapped in her own nightmare. You must free her."

"How?" Axel asked.

"You have to save her, boy." He pointed his old bony finger at the red head.

"What can I do?"

Sora, Riku, Kida and Axel waited a minute for the king's answer.

"You can't do anything at your state. You know nothing…If you want to save your sister, you must save yourself."

Axel must save himself…?

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	37. Chapter 37

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH!**

**Chap 37: Sora fell into the pot of doom**

A thousand words were supposed to be said.

A thousand questions were supposed to be asked.

Yet a thousand of anything cannot be said nor asked.

Axel was confused. Kida, Sora and Riku were ever more confused. The king instructed the red head to save himself to save Olette.

"Father, what do you mean?"

"Kida, It's not your time to learn the Heart of Altantis. Soon, my daughter, you will know but, at the moment, it's the boy's turn."

Kida looked absolutely disappointed but she took her father's resolve anyway. She thought Axel needed more than she did. And maybe someday it will be her turn to know the truth.

"Yes, father."

She turned to the 3 and smiled.

"I'll take my father to safety."

As she was about to take the king away, the Atlantian leader whispered something to Axel.

"The heart lies in the eyes of our king."

Lies in the what?

Kida and the King went to the back of the palace to a safe place.

"Kairi can you keep her busy for a while!" Sora yelled at her in the middle of battle.

"Do I have a choice?"

She kicked Olette and charged at her with the key blade.

Riku thought of the idea the Heart of Atlantis was somewhere in throne room since 'it lies in the eyes of the king.' So, it had to be here. Sora searched the sides of the room and even checked the pots and baskets.

"Heart! You here?" Sora stupidly looked inside a huge clay jar.

"Sora, stop fooling around!" Riku yelled as he scanned the throne.

"Lies in the eyes of our king?" Axel started to think hard while pacing around the room ignoring the fight between Kairi and Olette.

Then, he saw a spiral symbol submerged in water.

"This is…"

Axel remembered seeing this in the underwater relics.

"Guys, I think I found it!"

Both rushed to Axel (well, Sora had a hard time getting there since he fell inside the huge jar but got there anyways.) Riku stumped on the middle of the spiral and it started to tremble.

"Get on!" Axel pulled Sora to the platform as it started escalate down.

Soon, they were in dark room. But…there was light…Blue light.

"Is that the Heart?" Sora pointed at the floating thing elevated over a pool of water.

Riku and Axel's jaw dropped seeing it to. Grey rocks glowing carvings floating and it seemed to circle around a strong blue orb….

"What now…?" Riku asked once they walked off the platform.

"Maybe we can swim to it?" Sora suggested.

"It can't be that easy." The silver head said.

While they debated how to get to the Heart, Axel just stared at it as if he was under its spell. He felt heat rise in his body and his mind went blank. It was…calling to him? No, it wasn't possible. It's not alive, is it?

_'Come and know the truth.'_

He was hearing whispers. Axel turned to Sora and Riku to check if they heard it too but they just kept talking to each other.

The red head turns back to the glowing crystal. Strangely, he felt his chest tighten and breath caught in his lungs. And somehow, he was starting to feel something throb against his chest.

"T-This is…impossible." He uttered which caught Sora and Riku's attention.

Then, he felt his body losing control. He widens his eyes at the feeling yet not taking his eyes off the crystal.

"Axel?" Sora gasped when he saw the red head's blank expression and his wide eyes…

They were…blank glossy blue.

And, He started to walk towards the water.

"Axel!" Sora tried to stop him but Riku held him back.

"Hold it, Sora."

"B-B-But, Riku."

Axel continued to walk…even the water couldn't stop him. He just walked on water while staring at big blue crystal calling out to him…

"Please tell me…the truth." He uttered still under it's spell.

Once he was under the Heart of Atlantis, he felt himself being lost under the great power. And it was all white from there…

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	38. Chapter 38

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH!**

**Chap 38: Alex's blast from the past**

_"Mom! Where's my skateboard?"_

_"At the stairs where you left it."_

Axel was standing in his house in twilight. But how? He remembered being in the chamber room of the Heart of Atlantis… And then…

_"There it is!"_

He turned to the kitchen door and saw…himself. His younger self. His younger somebody wearing yellow shirt, scarf and simple jeans. Axel wasn't much dumbstruck because he was seen him before but somehow it felt weird.

_"Mom, I'm going out!"_

Then, Malabeth came out from the kitchen. Her hair was shorter and she looked a few years younger. She was beautiful and had a warm aura. He wanted to hug her but…

_"Make sure you be back in time for lunch, ok?"_ Malabeth walked through Axel like he was ghost…

Now, he gets it…

"This is a memory of Alex…"

_"Mom…" Alex gave a look of annoyance to Malabeth but the mother just smiled and gave a small kiss on his forehead._

_"MOM! GROSS!" He pulls away in disgust and took his skateboard from the stair case._

Axel snarls at his somebody. He was being a total ass to his mother…

_"Big Brother!"_

_The little Olette ran down to hug his brother. Alex smiled and caught the toddler and gave her squeeze._

_"Big bro, bring me Sea salt Ice cream!"_

_"Sure, Oles."_

_The toddler's face lit and waved her brother good bye._

Axel fallowed Alex around twilight town. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, he just met up with his gang and skated all around. The only thing he noticed…He had everything. Family, Friends and a great life… Even a…big brother?

_"Hey, Lex, isn't that your big brother, you know?"_

_Alex turned around and saw a tall red head in a ponytail wearing all black._

_"Alex, mom says it's dinner time."_

_"I'll be right there, Reno."_

"Reno?" Axel's head starting to hurt…

_"I said now, Alex."_

_Brothers glared at each other… _

_"You can't tell me what to do!"_

_"Don't be stubborn!"_

_Reno came over to Alex and took his shirt and dragged him away but he recoiled and managed to escape. _

_"I HATE YOU!" Alex ran._

Axel realized then…he was a brat…As he saw Reno looking mad yet miserable at the same time, he sighed and walked away.

Axel fallowed his somebody into the clock tower. He was sitting on the ledges while watching the sun set…

_"Stupid brother… But I should say sorry."_

_Alex sighed._

Axel remembered now…He hated his big brother, Reno because he looked a lot like their father...who left them.

It was then a woman came out thin air behind Alex. This teen girl was about Axel age, bleach blonde hair, pale white skin and punk Goth fashion. While standing, she stared intently at Alex with those deep violet eyes…He then realized who she was…

"Thage?" The girl from her dreams.

_"Hello, little one."_

_Alex turned to her._

_"Hi…" He said shyly._

_"Isn't the sun set beautiful?" _

_"Yeah…It is…"_

_The boy stared at the sun then at his feet dangling down the edge and then the girl. He was starting feel awkward around her all of a sudden. Maybe because she was staring at him._

_"I better get going." He moved away from the ledge and walked away._

_"You have a strong heart, boy. Let's test its strength."_

_"What?" He stopped before the woman in black. _

_She held out her hand and revealed her violet and black key blade…Axel gasped when he saw it._

_"Take it, boy. Don't fear it."_

Axel watched carefully. He knows only a few things about the key blade but he can tell something is going to happen…

_Alex slowly reached for the weapon. Once he touched it…The key blade didn't return to her. It just stayed in Alex's hand and then it started to glow in flames._

Axel's eyes widen… He was filling the same surge of power Alex was feeling…

_"W-What the hell is-!"_

_Alex was consumed by the red blaze and once it died down. He was already half unconscious and eyelids were getting heavier. The key blade turned into a flaming red and white weapon. _

_"You are now, a key blade barer."_

_Alex fell on his knees and took a nap on the floor with his key blade fading into hand._

"I-If…he's a key blade bearer than that…means."

Axel's hands were trembling…

"Does that mean…I'm also…?"

_"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_

_She turned her head and saw Reno about to slash with his batons but she teleported away in her own purple flames._

_"Alex!" Reno rushed over to his little brother and cradled him._

Axel closed his eyes and suddenly the scene charged.

_"Get away from me!" Alex screamed swatting black insect creatures away._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He was then under a pile of Heartless…_

_And he was consumed by darkness…_

Axel couldn't bare the sight…He closed his eyes again and this time he saw Thage in his room in Twilight town. And this time she was older, not a teen not a kid, she was just as about her 20's.

_"So, what do think, Axel?"_

"I-I don't know what to think anymore…"

_"Are you confused?"_

"Very confused."

_"What don't you understand? You saw, didn't you? Your Somebody was a key blade bearer and so are you. You just hadn't realized until now… Everything is clear."_

"Everything isn't clear!"

_"Do not despair…This key blade will help you remember. That's a guarantee."_

Thage caressed Axel face lovingly.

_"When we met in person, I shall apologize properly."_

"Apologize?"

_"For putting this curse upon you."_

She planted a small kiss on his forehead and gave a warm hug.

_"Use your key blade to save yourself, your memories and the people close to your heart."_

"But I don't…"

He stopped himself…He didn't have a heart yet why does he feel like…he has one.

_"Good bye…Axel."_

"Wait. At least tell me his name…"

_"Axel…I can't…"_

"Please…"

_"Alright…I guess we can bend the rules a bit…"_

_"His name is…"_

_"Roxas…"_

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	39. Chapter 39

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH!**

**Chap 39: When Riku goes mad and Axel awakens**

"Roxas…"

"Axel wake up!"

"Roxas…"

He saw the blonde in the darkness calling out to him. He was right there kneeling next to him. He was crying for him. Pleading him to open his eyes… Begging to utter a single word to know he was alive.

Axel sat up uneasily and gazed upon those blue orbs and that flawless face. The blonde was absolutely stunning. And when he gave a smile of relief, Axel almost melted. He couldn't think of anything as perfect as this blonde. This Roxas…

Axel couldn't help but smile and taking him in his arms. Burring his head against his neck, the red head wafts Roxas' sea salt ice cream scent. He felt so complete. So, whole.

"Where have you been all my life?" Axel asked while pressing his lips against Roxas' skin.

"Axel…" He softly called.

"I-I don't know who you are…but…I love you."

"A-Axel…"

The red head lifted his gaze to see Roxas' beautiful face. He laughed a bit seeing a blush and a tender smile. Axel leaned to capture his soft lips. And he did…It was ecstatic.

"AXEL!"

Then, he woke up.

This was awkward. Really awkward. He didn't mean to make Riku furious… It just happened!

No wonder the dream felt so real. And the kiss felt incredibly life like because it really did happen.

Sora was the one calling out to him. It came to a surprise to him when Axel sat up and gave him a huge hug and blabbing about how he loved him. Sora's face just flared up. He was red as a tomato. And you wouldn't imagine how he looked like when Axel smacked his lips on Sora.

Riku was the possessive type, unfortunately. As soon as he saw them…errr…making out, he immediately yelled Axel's name and snatched Sora away.

"I BUST **MY ASS** TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THE **FCKING** WATER WHEN YOU COLLAPSED AND WHEN I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE **MEASLY** SECOND, YOU WERE SUCKING SORA FACE!"

"I-It was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT? I'LL MAKE YOUR FACE AN ACCIDENT!"

Sora grabbed his waist to restrain Riku from killing him.

"Riku calm down! Go over there and don't come back until you have a cool head!" The brunet pushed him away to the far edge of the chamber.

Before going quietly, Riku pointed at Axel and threatening to crush all his bones later.

"Are you OK, Axel?"

"I-I'm fine…Look, I'm sorry about…"

"I-It's fine."

"So, um, what happened?"

Sora explained how Axel just mysterious could walk on water and how his eyes turn blue. After he was under the Heart of Atlantis, Sora told about a glowing blue droplet fell from the crystal and landed on Axel's forehead and everything went bright.

"The next thing we knew you collapsed in the water. And Riku fished you out."

"I better thank him…You know, once he isn't going to pulverize me."

"W-What exactly happened to you?"

"Not sure…But I learned the name of the most important person in the world…"

"Who?"

Axel faced Sora with the warmest and tender smile he can make.

"Roxas."

The brunet gulped and blushed…

"Why don't we help Kairi?" Axel said getting up and walking to platform.

Sora and Riku soon followed.

When they got the surface, Kairi was already weak and held her key blade lousily. She was barely dodging Olette's attacks. She almost looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey, Oles, this is between you and me." Axel said.

"Brother, you don't want me to be your enemy."

"I know. But, if it's the only way to save you…then."

His hands blazed and revealed his silver Vorpal chakrams. He jumped near Kairi and told her to rest in the side lines.

"You have just earned a new enemy, little sis."

Olette's tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't like the idea of fighting him. She loves her big brother but this was the only way…It was the only way to make him listen…to bring home.

"Ahhhhh!" She charged with her daggers.

And Axel swatted her blades easily with his chakrams. Olette was thrown back but she landed gently on her feet. She then pulled out a hidden kunai in her boot and aimed in directly at Axel yet again he was able to parry it.

"Please, brother. Don't do this…I-I…"

"I ONLY WANT YOU BACK!" She took one of the Atlantian spears from the ground and charged one more time.

And this time, Axel just stood there and stares at his sister miserably. He thought all the memories they shared together, the smiles she gave and all the laughs that lit up the room. Olette was like the light of the family, the precious jewel…And Axel will save her from the lies Octavia fed her. He's going to open her eyes to the truth…that Alex is gone…

"I'm not Alex but I'm still…"

His chakrams blazed until the fire was around him and was as bright as the sun.

"I'M STILL YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

His whole body lit in flames. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked away.

They heard Olette scream, snapping of her spear and a hard thud against the ground. Once the flame died, they all gasped. The little girl was on the floor black ash smudged her armour and her spear snapped like a twig. She sat up and marvelled at Axel…

They shared the same expression of shock and disbelief…

Axel wasn't holding his chakrams anymore. What he held in his hand was a lustrous red and white key blade. Flame fashioned and glowed as if it was newly crafted in volcanic fires and the key chain hanging a silver roman numeral 8. (VIII)

"That's a…" Sora muttered.

"Key blade…" Kairi finished his sentence.

"Oles, I'm Axel. True, I used to be Alex. I might share the same hair, eyes, face and soul but…Me and Alex don't share the same memories. And… We don't have the same heart."

Sora smiled…No; it was Roxas who was smiling.

"I created my own heart out of the memory of all the people I cared about, all the people I was forced to forget…" Axel stared at the shocked Olette and then turned to the 3 key blade wielders.

"And I'm determined to remember all those people. I'm determined to make a new life for myself. Not as an empty Nobody but as a real person. And if you can't accept that then…It's fine by me."

Axel curved a smile at them. Riku and kairi returned the smile uneasily but Sora returned it wholeheartedly.

"Olette…Even though I'm a different person, I always considered and loved you like a sister. So, please, let me find my memories and live a peaceful life. And I want to see…my Roxas…"

Sora's smile dropped…

Olette looked away shamefully like she regretted her actions greatly but…she didn't want to give up just yet…

"I will have Alex back…But not today."

She whistled and a huge scorn hound burst through the floor. The little assassin got on and said her final words.

"If you want to unlock your memories…You better visit Hades…"

"Olette…" Axel called softly.

"Till we met again."

Then, she rode off.

The red head looked at his new key blade… This weapon was the proof he has a heart… The heart he created out of his memories. He made it out of his love for Roxas.

"Axel."

He turned and found Sora near tears. Axel gave a smirk and wrapped his arms around the boy's frail frame.

"Axel…I'm not sure…if Roxas…"

"I know…At least let me hold a part of him…"

Sora cried on his shoulder. Riku didn't even bother to get mad. Kairi just looked away sadly and let out tears of her own. They all know… Especially Sora.

He felt sorry for Axel…because he can never be Roxas.

There was no way they can ever be together…

Because Sora is Roxas. Roxas is a part of Sora.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	40. Chapter 40

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 40: A favor for Reno**

Under the old mansion in Twilight town, Malabeth sat in her cell bed. Doors were locked and darkness was only there as her company. But she kept her hopes up in that lonely place just by looking at her locket.

"My kids…" She touched the pictures of a little Alex, a toddler Olette and a nearly teenaged Reno. She missed them so much…She loves them so much. But why did it have to turn out like this?

Alex was consumed by the darkness. Reno felt weak for not protecting him and left to train after the incident. Olette was left brother less and Malabeth was left to sadness.

And now her little Olette was consumed by Octavia's lie and her false hope.

What happened to her? What happened to that happy family?

She used to be the best martial artist known to different worlds. Malabeth was an Eris of ass kicking. And she came to tavern town and met the most charming man. Red hair and green acid eyes, he was funny and a bit off an ass but she loved him. They decided to settle down together after they fought and travelled for treasure and helping people. They saved enough to own a house in a peaceful town, Twilight town.

Malabeth remembered giving birth to Reno, who looked a lot like her husband. A year or 2 later, they had Alex…They had more than enough money to give their kids good educations and a happy loving life. And then it all went downhill when Malabeth was pregnant with Olette…

Her husband got called for a war in Hallow Bastian. They needed warriors to fight off the Heartless and to return it to the perfect Utopia it once was, Radiant Garden.

_"Please, come back safely."_

That was Malabeth's last words to him. He gave a smile at his family and gave his sons a tight hug. Alex was too young to realize what was happening but Reno knew too well that maybe his father would never come back.

Years have gone by, Olette was born and Reno turned into the protector like a big brother should and Alex was turning into a trouble maker and blames his father for leaving them….

She had no regrets except for not telling Alex the truth that their father died in the war and for agreeing with Octavia to take his son's Nobody and try to turn him human again…

It just seemed right at the time but now she only wanted Axel to be free.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

With the lack of lighting, she thought it was her husband but it was Reno was in front of her. And Malabeth wasn't the least disappointed. She immediately ran to the bars and stared at the tall and grown up Reno.

"R-R-Reno?" She uttered with sobs.

"Yes, mom."

She caressed his face to make sure it was real and sure enough it was real. The mother was too happy to feel the darkness around the cell anymore.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in years…" Malabeth felt a kiss planted on her forehead. Reno might not look like it but he was too affectionate, the only trait he inherited from her.

"I'm fine…But, how are you? Why did…?"

"I helped Axel escape…"

Reno's expression was shock.

"W-Why?"

"It wasn't right for me to play with people's lives and memories. Tampering with them is inhuman… I wanted Axel to be free."

The son smiled at his mother. She was such a good soul.

"I've accepted the fact Alex is gone…But Olette…" Malabeth couldn't bear to say it.

"I know…She's under that witch's' spell."

It was then it hit her. Why was her son here?

"Are you…working for…her?"

Reno looked away but he stared into her eyes told the truth.

"I'm just playing by her rules. So, I can get all of us out of here."

Malabeth was relieved…And then, she thought of that perfect family again…And, she decided it was time to make a stand.

"Reno, listen to me." She started off dramatically.

"I have a favor to ask you…"

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	41. Chapter 41

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**

**Chap 41: Octavia's lies, Thage's past and Reno's favor**

Octavia sat in her office hair staring at the injured Olette on her couch.

"Are you certain?" The scientist asked her one more time.

"Yes, he's key bearer…I don't know why… "

Octavia raised her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bring him back…"

"It's alright. At least my theory was correct."

"Theory?"

"You may leave now."

Olette wanted to ask but…She knew better than defy her. So, she stepped out of her office.

"So, I was right…"

Octavia pulled out Axel files and Alex's file and flopped them on her desk. She then took out a cigarette stick and lit it.

Observing Alex's papers first and then Axel's, she glared.

"That stupid Xemnas. He didn't even know he had 2 key bearers in his organization, what a twit."

She laughed at the former organization leader. It was funny…Nothing got past Xemnas… And how did she know this? Because she keep good contact with him since after all Octavia worked with him when he was still with Ansem.

"My theory about Axel being a bearer was correct..."

"Is that the reason why you choose Axel instead of the other organization members?" Reno stepped out of the shadows of her office.

"Well, yes, Axel was still saveable and seemed more useful and since Roxas was already out of the equation because of Sora. Axel is the next best choice. And, once I use Axel to make the perfect Scorn, the whole universe will be at palm of my hand."

Reno just glared at the crazy scientist.

"What are you exactly planning with Axel?"

"Why, Reno, didn't you hear me? I'm planning to use Axel as a vessel."

"A vessel?"

"Yes, he will be the greatest of my creation. The perfect super human, all the powers of a Heartless and Nobody…But don't worry, after I pluck all the humanity out of him, I'll plant them and all of Alex's memories in a new body. An exact replica of Alex."

The red head snarled in disgust.

"So, you lied to Olette."

"I didn't lie. I said she will get back her big brother, I saved her the details."

"No you saved her the truth."

"Call it what you may. At the end everyone wins, I get to take back what was rightfully, get my revenge on all the people who defied, you and Olette get your brother and Malabeth gets her son."

Reno wanted to justify but…It's better if he played along.

"Now, run along. You have my vessel to fetch. He's currently heading to Olympus to convince Hades to unlock his memories and we can't have that now, can we?"

With that gesture, he glared at Octavia before leaving her office.

As Reno left her quarters, he pulled out a picture out of her drawer. It was a picture of her when she still a little girl. Short white locks in small ponies, fair tanned skin, shining blue eyes and a perfect smile while wearing a blue sun dress; she looked such a happy child. But she wasn't the only one in the picture. There was another girl with her. She was about the same age as little Octavia and as bright as herself. She had short punky bleach blonde hair, pale white skin, deep purple irises and styled with a Gothic dress.

"Master made a big mistake…"

Octavia took her lit cigarette from her lips and set the photograph in flames. Slowly watching the picture of the little girl in black and her young self being burnt, she sighed with sad eyes but a few seconds later her sad look turned into rage. She let the burning picture drop to the floor and pulled out her gun and started to shoot it madly.

"Master made a huge mistake by picking her instead of me."

When Octavia managed to calm herself and paper turned to ash, she left the office with the photo of Axel in his organization uniform and another photo of Alex with his family.

"Mickey, do you remember…?" Thage asked when they were in the gummi ship.

"Remember what?"

"My sister."

Mickey was still for moment like he hesitated to tell. As if he would break her heart if he said a word.

"Yes, I remember her. She was always mean."

Thage laughed.

"She wasn't mean. She was just competitive."

Mickey was surprised how she defended her sister even after what she done to her. The mouse remembered every single cry Thage yelped when she got hit by sister. Her sister being mean was an understatement, the biggest understatement. Her sister was a total witch unlike Thage who was kind hearted despite her Goth like fashion.

Her sister even excided the evil of Maleficent that's how evil she was. She hated Thage and constantly hits her when their master wasn't around. Even in training, she'll drag you down and do practically anything to win or be number one. She was a brute at sparring too. She showed no mercy to Mickey or Thage. Mickey recalled the total beat down and he was almost killed by her if Thage hadn't stopped her.

In short, she had a rotten attitude. To think Thage was her twin.

"And after all the things she's done…You still…?"

"She's my sister, Mickey. Sure, I was angry at her at first but…I was sad right after. Master should have chosen her instead of me."

"Don't say that. Your master chose you because he knew you would use the blade selflessly and keep the balance of dark and light. While your sister, she had a dark heart, an evil heart, she wasn't meant to bear the key blade. She wasn't worthy. And your master knew that."

"And look what Master's choice gotten us? My master died. My sister ran away and I'm alone."

Thage looked out the window and saw the glittering stars.

"Hey, Mickey, do you think everyone is looking up the same sky as I am?"

"We have to get going."

Kairi announced as she boarded the ship.

Sora, Riku and Axel were about to step in but the red head sensed something in the bushes.

"I'll just be a second."

They gave puzzled looks but they all boarded the ship.

Axel walked over to jungle bushes and stared at the beautiful Atlantis and sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find the answer, Kida."

It was then the princess came out of the shadows.

"I know."

He turned to the female and smiled.

"You're a strong person…I'm sure your father would understand that someday."

Kida smiled back but it dropped seeing the ship.

"You could always stay."

"You know I can't do that."

"But…It's always a nice thought. Staying in an ancient city with mysteries and many adventures, you can stay in the palace; you can…stay with me…"

Axel saw the pained expression in Kida's face. It was a sad one yet very hopeful, Hopeful that he would live in Atlantis with her.

He sighed. Though it was very tempting, he has unfinished business.

"That's a great idea, Kida but you're asking the wrong person. Pick someone who'll save your city and help you."

Kida's eyes were watery and she felt like hell but it was the ways things are. She cupped his warm cheek and got lost in his eyes.

"I hope this Roxas is worthy of your love."

"He is."

And one last time, she planted a passionate kiss on Axel's lips and handed him blue Atlantian crystal necklace. And as she was about to disappear in the shadows, he asked.

"Kida, what did you mean when we first met? When you said 'How is this possible?'"

She merely smirked mysteriously and said.

"I never thought it was possible for someone to possess such a…strong heart despite the fact it wasn't there before."

She then melted away into the shadows.

"C'mon lover boy, you have lots of explaining to do." Kairi spoke through Axel's communication head set.

Reno visited Radiant Garden after he had quiet the conversation with Octavia. He thought it would clear his head of her evil thoughts if he visited old friends and have a drink or two before heading to Olympus Coliseum to… Well, who knows what he'll do if he sees his brother's Nobody.

And the fun just getting better when he came in his friends just to find himself _walking in_ on them…

"Cloud! Leon! Honestly!" Reno covered his delicate eyes.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Leon asked getting his pants off the floor while Cloud was still in bed wrapped with only white sheets.

"Even if I knocked you'll keep going."

Reno made a point.

"So, what's up, Reno? You seem down."

Cloud, after getting dressed (A/N: To my disappointment TT_TT), was kind enough to pour beer for him while they all sat in the small bed room.

How did Lean, Cloud and Reno become friends?

Since he left Twilight town at a young age, he travelled different worlds to train and get stronger. Let's just say he bitten more than he can chew and picked a fight with Yuffie. He ended up on his ass. Eventually, Yuffie saw how talented Reno was despite the fact he tried to obliterate her and she dragged him all the way to Tavern town to meet her friends. He met Cloud, Leon, Cid, Aerith and others. Soon, they became great comrades and friends.

Reno helps around with but kicking especially when they cleared Hallow Bastian off Heartless and made it into Radiant Garden. After that, he continues to travel and does odd jobs and working as a mercenary. And the mercenary business is going smoothly but if you hire Reno make sure you know the way he works… He plays by his own rules and if your evil, he doesn't care as long he gets paid but…In his case with Octavia…

"I got myself a client who is more than just a little too evil."

"That's never bothered you before." Leon took a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat next to his beloved Cloud.

"No, she's a different."

"Oh your employer is a she? Then of course she's hard core evil. Every super villain bitches are like that. Take Maleficent for example and the Red queen and let's not forget the Devil woman, Cruela De Vil" Cloud, you might not know, describes woman in a different types. He calls it the 50 or 100 types of woman dictionary.

"I'm serious, Cloud."

The 2 were silent looking at Reno's tormented face.

"My mom asked me to do something. And I want you to help me."

Cloud and Leon shared curious looks but silently agreed to help Reno.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	42. Chapter 42

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 42: RUN HEARTLESS! RUUUUNNN!**

Explaining how things came to be was hard especially when Sora is the group who you have to explain to. It was lucky Kairi and Riku was there to give Sora a helping hand and to restrain Axel to kill him for his…slow mindedness.

"So, you're a Nobody who doesn't remember anything about his Nobody past but you remember your somebody's life?" Sora asked.

"That's what I've been trying to say for the past hour…" Axel said while grind teeth in frustration.

"But…"

"What now, Sora?" The red head was between the bounds of sane and insane when Sora asked. Again. He had to admit he was cute but even his cuteness can't make for his stupidity.

"Why are you a key blade wielder again?"

By that time, Kairi slapped her forehead and Riku sighed and Axel was about to lose it.

"Sora, I became a key blade bearer because someone passed the powers to me before I was Nobody."

"But…If you're Key bearer why didn't you…?"

"Use it? Or know about it? I'll answer both for your little brain of yours. I didn't know about it until the Heart of Atlantis showed me my past!"

Axel hyperventilated in rage.

"Ohhhh…" Sora grinned.

After Sora finally got the information sinking into his brain, the red head told the tale about him waking up in the hospital bed with nurses injecting weird liquids that he suspected was the reason why he was slowly losing his memory and he also told the happy life he spent with Malabeth and Olette, even though they played as Octavia's puppets, his mother came to her senses and let him escape.

Then, he came to the part where had to travel different worlds to try to unlock his memories and at the same time crush every single attempt that Octavia's puppets trying to constantly maim and/or capture him.

"So, you don't remember anything? Nothing at all when you were a Nobody?" Riku asked while observing every action Axel made.

"No. Nothing. Except for the name, Roxas…I think he was supposed to play an important role in my life."

"..Axel, about…Roxas…" Sora wanted to break the news to him.

He can never have Roxas back…He was a part of him now. Even though Sora would have done anything for Axel to be happy, he just couldn't do that. It was impossible… He can though let Roxas use his body but…separating from him…

"Ok guys we're here." Kairi announced as she landed the ship in the forest.

"Huh? Where? In Olympus Coliseum?" Axel asked looking out the window but all he saw were trees and fresh grass definitely not the Coliseum.

"Nope. Mind if we take a little stop in the Castle of Dreams. I have to check the engine. Since the sabotage incident, the machine hasn't been working well in long travels."

While Kairi was working on the engine, Riku, Sora and Axel with his little heartless pet decided to look around the woods.

"Isn't this the world where Cinderella came from?" Sora asked and Riku nodded.

Not long, the tiny Heartless jumped out of Axel's arms and started to sniff the ground like a dog. They gave strange look at each other before the pet shot its head up and started running through the woods.

"Hey, wait up, boy!" Axel ran after him.

Sora and Riku tried to catch him but he was way too fast. Axel was gone less than 60 seconds.

"Lady Tremaine, My name is Octavia Morgan Le Fay."

Lady Tremaine, aka the ugly stepmother, was a lot harder to convince to join Octavia's alliance then the rest of her goons. She has a thing called pride and drove a really hard bargain for her help even though Octavia only asked her to take control of this kingdom under her little supervision in exchange for any Lady Tremaine desired. And the stepmother only wanted her ugly daughters to look pretty and capture the prince's heart. Even Octavia will have a hard time making her butt-ugly daughters into beautiful princess-worthy for Prince Charming.

"I-I'll see what I can do." Octavia choked on her words a bit as she thought how impossible Lady Tremaine's request was.

"Good. Anastasia! Drizella! Prepare for the ball tonight!"

"YEAY!" Both girls cheered with delight.

Octavia sighed, snapped her fingers and 4 Scorns popped from the floor.

"Make sure these...Ladies…be ready for the ball."

The creatures looked at each other then the sisters. Maybe they were thinking how they can turn such appalling siblings into Beautiful Ladies.

"Good luck." She then walked out of the house into her ship.

Lady Tremaine came out with a white slim wand in her hand and plastered an evil expression on her face.

"Puff up some nice dresses, my Scorns will do the rest." The scientist said.

"Where on earth did you get this magical wand?" The old woman asked.

"From a fairy Godmother."

"Gotcha!"

Axel snatched the Heartless off it's feet after 30 minutes of chasing it through the woods.

"Where are going, you crazy little bug?" He asked it while holding it by the neck and raising it to his eye level.

The heartless pointed with it's creepy wiggly finger at a castle just a distance. And he heard a cry for help… A Prince was holding off Scorns with his sword. He was skilful but looked tired out. Soon…he would mess up and…

"C'mon little guy! We got Scorns to torch!" His hand blazed up and he summoned his (just the right size for him) red key blade.

Then, he charged at the nearest Scorn. The prince was a little shocked seeing Axel attack but soon he realized the red head was on his side. While Axel disintegrated the monsters with his flames, the heartless bit one of the Scorn's fingers just as it was about to touch the prince.

Then, the monsters were gone and they were safe.

"Cinderella?" Sora called seeing the blonde little maid carrying a pail of water.

"You might not remember us but…" Sora and Riku started to approach the scared princess but her expression changed.

"Sora? Riku? Right?"

Even though Cinderella have no particular memory of Sora or Riku, she just had a feeling in her heart that they were the saviours when she was captured…

"Yeah. That's us. What happened to you? I thought you were with Charming…"

"That's what I thought too…So, it wasn't a dream?"

Riku and Sora exchanged confused looks then stared at the sad looking Cinderella.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	43. Chapter 43

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 43: Indigo is a fancy way of saying blue :3**

"Thank you for saving me."

The prince said while Axel pulled him up his feet.

"What were those things?" he asked as while dusting off his royal garments.

"Long story…um, your highness."

"Well, I'm still grateful, I'm prince Charming. And you are…"

"Axel. And this is…"

The red head looked down at the Heartless, who was cleaning it's black tongue with his fingers. He guessed Scorn hands were not his taste.

"Um he's my pet…Fluffy."

The Heartless gazed up at Axel as if he wanted to protest about his new name. Doesn't he have a say in this? Those beady little yellows eyes practically said 'Oh no you didn't! I am not gonna prance around with the name FLUFFY! I simply refuse!'

But Axel's words were final.

"Thank you, Axel and…Fluffy."

Fluffy just crossed his arms in annoyance and making a weird low growl.

"We should get going…" Axel announced picking up Fluffy.

"Please, stay, let me express my gratitude. I have a ball later on, attend as an honoured guest."

"Well…Not exactly fit for that kind of…"

Looking at himself… He looked absolutely dreadful. He barrowed one of Riku's pants and white vest, Sora lend him a red shirt that was a tad too small on him and let's not forget how Kairi lend him her inner pink shirt since Sora's top only covered only his chest. So in short, he looked like a fashion train wreck with legs.

"Nonsense, my tailor will have you fitted with the finest silk and there is delicious food at the ball. Please, I will be restless if I don't compensate."

Axel was hungry and he did need a well-deserved bath and clothes… And Fluffy didn't mind taking a bite of two.

"Why not…?"

He walked back with the prince to his castle.

Sora and Riku were absolutely horrified of what they saw. How could someone be so evil?

Cinderella could only kneel and sob when she led them to the garden just a distance to her home. She had the same reaction when she first saw this statue… No not just a statue. A woman turned into stone.

"W-Who…would do such a thing?" Sora who was already trembling in rage.

"I don't know…But all I know…I was with Prince Charming, happily married and then like a flash, I woke up here…And found…Fairy Godmother…"

Cinderella sobbed some more at the feet of her stoned Godmother.

"Where's her wand?" Riku pointed out.

Sora and Cinderella looked at each other then they realized… Fairy Godmother's wand was all powerful. Surely anyone desperate enough was willing to steal it for power…

"Someone stole her wand and turned her to stone… This horrible person must have done something to this world and returned everything back before Cinderella met the prince at the ball. Ruining the flow of what it should be." Riku explained.

"The ball? That's tonight! But…my stepmother forbids me to go."

"We have to get you to that ball! Who knows what would happen if you don't!" Sora said.

"But without Fairy godmother…" Cinderella started to protest but Riku couldn't have that.

"I'll call Kairi to help you. Sora make sure you wait for the step family to leave before you and Kairi get in the house. I'll find out who took the wand. I'll meet you guys at the ball."

With that, they nodded. Sora went with Cinderella and Riku headed back to Kairi.

"What do you think, Fluffy?"

Axel asked the Heartless while looking at his reflection in the whole body mirror.

He got to admit the prince was living the life. Maids and butlers that cater to your every whim, fine clothes, warm baths, excellent food, big amazing rooms and everything that royalty can offer. And Axel would never dream of experiencing that luxury until today.

He was given a warm bubbly bath with a nice platter of cheese, biscuits and milk served by the butlers after it. He was fitted by the tailor and the maids held up finest silk of every colour to make sure everything matched Axel's shades perfectly. And they worked really fast in no time his wardrobe was ready.

And Axel came out in a red coat with a white dress shirt and red pants with matching black shoes. A few golden accessories were decorated on Axel while he was groomed by the maids and served him more treats.

Fluffy was living the life too. He was given a bath, pampered like a Beverly Hills poodle and dressed with a big red ribbon around his neck like a newly wrapped Christmas present.

"I look like a prince!"

Axel ran his black gloved hand through his neatly combined hair. Then, he turned to the Heartless who was sleeping cuddling the soft feather pillows of the Olympus sized bed.

"Nice right?"

"Lord Axel, Prince Charming calls you for the ball. You shall accompany him as a royal guest." The maid came in and made sure her head was down to show respect.

"I could get use to this…" He smirked at himself.

"C'mon, Fluffy."

He called his pet, went out of their room and was led by the maid to the prince.

"I wonder what Sora and Riku are at?" Axel muttered.

"Blue!" Sora yelled.

"No! Pink!" Kairi protested.

"Fine! Indigo!"

"That's just a fancy way of saying blue, Sora!"

Cinderella sighed and giggled seeing them argue what type of dress she'd wear…

This was going to be a long night.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	44. Chapter 44

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 44: YUCK!**

"Anastasia! Drizella! Make yourself look presentable to the prince…" Lady Tremaine said to her daughters when they entered the castle.

"Yes mother." Both of them replied.

Axel stood next to the prince. He was looking really handsome like a rich duke and a friend to the royal family. He attracted a lot of lady attention which made him boost up his pride and confidence. But the Prince was getting twice the attention he had and yet Charming wasn't fund of them. He looked bored and uninterested.

"What is it, man?" He asked him.

"Not sure…It's just one of these woman will be my princess. And so far…"

"Nothing?"

He nodded. Axel sighed. If he would have to pick his wife here without experiencing love, he would be miserable to. And just when the night couldn't get worse for the prince… 3 ladies were heading towards.

"Yuck. They look like road kill that the cat ate, spit it out, dragged by the horses and chewed again by the Scorns and SPIT OUT AGAIN."

Axel wasn't exaggerating believe me. Even the prince agreed to the statement. And when the 3 ladies curtsied, 2 younger girls stepped forward and smiled more frightening than the Cheshire cat and can seriously make babies cry…

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Lady Tremaine. And these are my daughters, Anastasia and Drizella."

Axel wanted to rename her daughters' names to ugly number 1 and ugly number 2.

"P-Please to have you…fine young ladies here." The prince couldn't even say it with a straight face but the ugly sisters could barely notice when they were flattered by the Prince Charming's words.

"And who might this be…?" Lady Tremaine purred and Axel couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

"This is my honoured guest and friend, Lord Axel and his pet, Fluffy."

"Lord Axel, huh?" Drizella purred at the sexy red head. Oh no, he smells trouble.

"Let's dance." Anastasia grabbed the Prince and dragged him to the dance floor.

"C'mon big boy." Ugly number 2 was going to grab Axel…

"Oh, um, no thanks. I'm allergic." Yeah, Allergic to ugly.

"Don't be such a pansy!" She forcibly dragged him to the dance floor.

Who knew she had superhuman strength? Poor Axel.

"Wow…" Kairi and Sora jaws dropped.

Cinderella looks amazing. She was wearing a simple pale blue almost white gown that seemed to sparkle, courtesy of Kairi and hair and make-up done by Sora…Sora! Who knew he was good at that?

"Ready for the ball, Cinderella?" Kairi said.

She nodded.

"Sora, I'll fix the ship. I'll turn it into a carriage as fast as I can. In the meantime, try this."

Kairi threw a turquoise coloured dress at him.

"What…?"

"Someone needs to accompany Cinderella to the ball. Can't let you drive the ship, now can I? Unless you don't want the princess to get to the ball in one piece?"

She gave this evil grim stare that Sora wasn't willing to argue with. So, he went to the changing room.

"Lady Tremaine…"

She turned to her left and found Octavia wearing an inappropriate black slim revealing dress. With white hair tied up into a pony and with a slight dab of lips stick; she looked like an evil hot babe.

"Octavia? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure everything is working out."

"I assure you it is."

Octavia then smiled grimly once she saw a certain red head having a dreadful time…

"After one of your daughters gets to be the queen, I want you to leave the red one alone."

Lady Tremaine raised an eye brow and then gazed at Axel.

"My Drizella seem to fund of him. Find another man…"

She then caught Octavia's death glare and she froze.

"He. Is. Mine. Tremaine."

The old hag didn't have the balls to argue any further. She nodded hesitantly not meeting Octavia's cold blue eyes.

"Make sure Cinderella and her friends don't interfere."

She said before disappearing into the crowd.

"You look fine Sora…" Cinderella complimented the key blade bearer.

"But…I'm in a dress. I look silly."

(If you look at the kingdom Hearts 2 official manga or visit and type 'Sora in a dress', you will instantly find Sora wearing a dress. True fact. I have a copy of it.)

The brunette looked more than just fine uncomfortable maybe, but silly is not one of them. The dress fitted his figure perfectly. With the dress the same colour as the sea salt ice cream, it complemented his skin tone and matched the colour of his eyes. It also wasn't that puffy. It was a nice flowing dress with silk white ribbons sliding past his shoulders and he wore clean white long gloves. He looked stunning. He never knew he had such a girly hip.

"Nonsense, Sora, you are as beautiful as a princess."

Cinderella led him to the mirror and started brushing his hair. While he stared at his reflection, he thought of the many things Riku could say about him. He might say hot fat he looks in that dress or how the colour is all wrong…Normally he wasn't afraid to be judged by anyone but…Riku.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll think you look absolutely captivating." She said as if she read his thoughts.

With a tiny golden crown on his head as a finishing touch, she held Sora's shoulders and smiled.

"Have a little faith."

It was then Kairi pulled the carriage in front of the house. And Sora wondered where she got the white horses and attached wheels on the ship so fast.

"Your ride awaits, princesses." She, who was wearing a handsome driver outfit, touched her gentleman hat as respect.

_'You really look pretty Sora.'_

_'Shut up, Roxas.'_

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	45. Chapter 45

Manifested** Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 45: Afraid to fall in love**

Riku had managed to _barrow_ a suit from the nearby store to secretly mingle in the midst of the ball. Keeping an eye for anyone suspicious, Riku decided to blend in and take a champagne glass from the waiter. After a while, he didn't spot any one that was worth his suspicion. It was just stuffed shirt gentlemen and snobby rich women.

"There must be…?"

He then saw a sexy enchantress in the crowd. She was stunningly beautiful and showed too much of her tanned skin. Cold blue eyes and snow white hair like an ice queen, she smirked at Riku's direction. Raising her champagne glass like she was making a toast, she licks her lips.

Riku blushed madly. She was too old for him but didn't seem too bad, maybe a few years apart. And from the black dress shaping her curves, she wasn't as old as RIku might thought at first…Wait…? Her dress…

He soon discovered the dress was little too modern for this world. Could she be from another world? And when Riku observed a bit closer, he recognized the woman from the picture Daisy showed them. The evil scientist…

"Is she…?"

Octavia?

She smiled a little more darkly when she knew Riku had caught on. The scientist fell back into the crowd…And she was nowhere in sight…

He had to move fast before she…

"Hey, Riku." Sora said while blushing and brushing his silky gown.

The silver head couldn't turn his gaze away from the crowd fearing he would lose Octavia for good. So, without even taking a single glance the beautiful Sora, he started to run after he said…

"Oh, hey Sora...I got to go! I think I found the woman I'm looking for! Watch Cinderella! Meet you up later."

"Riku…" But before he could mutter his name, the one he loved disappeared to find this woman.

Sora's tears flowed down. Heart in pain, he headed back to where Cinderella was waiting for him.

After Drizella constantly and mercilessly stepping on Axel's foot, he finally made an excuse by using his smooth skill and over exaggerated complements. It wasn't easy and he had to lie. He said something about getting them drinks…And She fell for it. FREEDOM!

"Hey, you're Highness." He greeted the prince who looked like he escaped the '_love'_ of the ugly sister.

"I think I had enough." He declared and marching off to his throne.

"C'mon, the party just starting…"

"But still I haven't seen…?"

The prince froze. Then, the crowd froze. Axel turned to subject of the whole ball and he had no choice but to freeze.

There was a beautiful looking female. Neat blonde hair fixed, flawless complexion, stunning shinning blue eyes, pale blue flowing dress, she was a goddess. And the sea of nobles parted to let her and her companion who Axel knew too well.

"Sora…?"

Sea salt coloured dress, simple, elegant, Axel smiled seeing his friend in a dress. Not laughing at him, no, he was so amused how beautiful Sora looked. He hadn't realised he was this captivating…But…Sora had a sad look on his face.

As both beauties headed to Axel and the Prince's direction, the royal highness came down the tiny step of his throne to meet them and the red head fallowed.

And once they were face to face, the Prince smiled like never before.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and the princess nodded.

Soon, the music started but the crowd still froze, kept the dance floor clear and watched.

"Hey, Sora…" Axel said in a deep alluring voice.

Sora looked up cutely. The face he showed was red and was at the verge of crying again. With this, the red head touched his face lightly and offered his hand for a dance.

The brunet nodded slowly. He placed a hand on his broad shoulder and the other was neatly wrapped by Axel's black gloved hand.

And the young boy shivered when he felt the warm hand on his back.

Two couples danced gracefully to the rhythm of the band.

Axel kept his eyes on Sora but he couldn't do the same. The boy would always shift his eyes in every direction except on the red head's charming face. This made the tall Nobody wonder why…

In truth, Sora was afraid and miserable at the same time. He was miserable when Riku didn't give the time to look at him and the fact that Riku was going after some chick. Heartbroken naturally needs comfort and Axel just happened to be before him looking at handsome, charming and very attractive in his prince like attire. Yes, he was afraid. So afraid.

He was afraid that the need for comfort would get the best him. He was frightened of the feeling…

He was afraid of falling in love with Axel…

"What's wrong?" His concern filled words burned through his ears and weak heart.

"A-Axel…I…" Sora tried to avert his eyes.

No! Roxas loves Axel not him! This can't happen. These feeling are not real. It's just the want for comfort and…lust.

"Tell me…" He quietly whispered against Sora's ears.

_'I love Riku! Roxas a little help!' _Sora screamed into his subconscious to wake the sleeping Nobody within him.

Nothing.

Sora couldn't avert his eyes long. Then, his gaze got caught by those sorry concerned green orbs.

"Sora?"

In desperation, he smacked his lips against Axel's.

Sora has been defeated.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	46. Chapter 46

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 46:**** I wouldn't know…I can't remember…**

Riku was on Octavia's tail. And he has to say, this chick is fast.

He had to use his swift moved to dodge the crowd and many times he lost her but he'll eventually find her.

Riku had a little break when she stopped.

He was near her, a foot away from her. Then, she turned and said.

"Let me capture him. Refuse to help him. Let him be at my grasp. And you shall have Sora all to yourself…"

"W-What are you talking about?"

Octavia grinned and looked through the corner of her eye. When Riku fallowed her gaze, he was stunned. Horrified.

His heart crumbled into a million pieces.

Sora…His Sora was kissing Axel…

After the arrow of shock passed through his chest, a tang of hatred boiled in its place.

Riku was never much of an emotional kid. But…

The feeling of jealousy was a cruel and powerful mistress like the darkness that once consumed his heart.

"Axel…" He grits his teeth against each other in rage as he balled a fist.

And when he turned to Octavia, she was gone.

Every fiber of his good being told him to go after her and take her down but…the dark side was tempting to leave her be.

And the dark side won.

Axel pulled away from Sora's weak blushing face. Shocked showed on both their faces a few moments later, the brunet covered his lips and started to tear up as if he regretted what he done. He was disgusted of himself…

"I-I'm sorry…" Sora ran past him.

"Sora, wait!"

He rushed after him.

Sora squeezed through the crowd. He wanted a place to think. To calm himself. Soon, he ended up on the royal garden. Axel wasn't there when he looked back which was a relief, now, he can relax.

Approaching a fountain, he sat and stared at his reflection. Ashamed of his own self, he punched the peaceful water soaking his gloves. The brunet let tears drop into the fountain's frazzled liquid and accepted the soft brush of the breeze against his warm face. He thought of Riku and Axel…And Roxas…

_'I saw that you know…' _

Sora's eyes widened looking down the water. He wasn't seeing his reflection but he was staring at Roxas's.

"R-Roxas…I-I…I'm so…so…sorry. I-I don't know w-what came over me…" He said while sobs caught her breathe.

Sora saw Roxas sigh and plaster a sad smile. Not exactly a happy one but it still had a feel of tenderness…

_'Look, Sora, I get it. You're just upset about Riku…And I know you really didn't mean to.'_

The brunet cried further his despair. Why does he have such an understanding Nobody?

"Are you mad?"

_'No.'_

"I-I have to apologize to Axel too…"

_'You should.'_

"But after that, please talk to him!"

Sora demanded his Nobody. Roxas was seemed to be taken back…

_'It takes to much energy, Sora, for both of us.'_

"Please, Roxas, just explain to him... He doesn't know a lot of things…important things. And…He needs you."

_'But I can take my form for just a short while with only my power alone.'_

"I'll lend you all the strength I can give you…Please…"

_'Sora…'_

"Axel needs you. Even if it's just for a little while… Don't worry about me."

With Sora's smile, Roxas had no power over him to change his mind. And with a nod, the blonde nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sora?"<p>

Axel finally found Sora by the fountain.

Who knew he could run so fast?

Slowly, he approached trying his best not to startle him.

"Sora?"

He looked back and saw him. Axel saw him tense but Sora didn't act cautiously or try to escape.

"Look, Sora, I…" Axel wanted to apologize yet the boy beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Axel…"

The little key blade warrior walked up to him and looked up at his face. With sincere eyes and an innocent face, Sora smiled and said…

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking straight and…my heart is all tangled up…because of…" Sora shut down once he thought of Riku.

"Hey, it's fine. We're cool." Axel patted his head once he got the sad look.

"And don't worry; I'll knock Riku's teeth out for you." He added as if he read Sora's mind.

The boy smiled childishly as before. His happiness and flamboyant aura had been restored.

"You look really awesome by the way." Sora said.

"You don't look bad yourself. Heck, you look drop dead gorgeous."

_'Remember our deal, Roxas…'_ He thought to his Nobody.

_'Yeah...'_

At the moment Sora was silent, Axel instantly worried.

"Sora? You Ok?"

Suddenly, he fell forward and collapsed on the red head's chest.

"HEY! Sora!"

He checked his forehead. No fever. He felt his wrist. Yup, still has a pulse. The red head carried him away bridal style to the nearest seat. He set him down gently and softly. Panicked, he had a little break down until he finally decided to call help.

"Oh shit, Sora! I'll get some help."

But before he could walk away, an arm shoots out and caught his sleeve. Axel glanced back to see if Sora needed something… But…He wasn't Sora anymore, a blonde with electrifying blue eye took his place but he was still wearing the same dress.

"Axel. Stay, boy." The weak blonde commanded weakly like Axel was a dog.

Realizing who this blonde was…His knees buckled and the red head grasped the stranger's cold hand.

"R-Roxas…?" Axel uttered and his chest felt heavy with joy when he nodded back.

"My Roxas…" He kissed his hand in relief.

"You never change. You're still so possessive."

"I wouldn't know…I can't remember…"

Axel had no memory of anything about Roxas or the times they spent. All he knew he loves him so passionately. So deeply. Regard of the lost memory, Axel's love can never fade and it's the only thing that can never be lost.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	47. Chapter 47

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 47:**** He doesn't own your Heart.**

"Axel…You've been longing for me?"

"Yes…More than anything. All this time I've been searching for you and my memories. And now, I have you. I don't care about the rest of my memories any more. I want us to be together always."

Roxas' smile dropped.

As he slowly sat up on the bench, Axel aided him and sat right next to him still holding his hand.

"Axel. I'm happy to hear that but… you have to continue to search for a way to unlock your memories."

"Yes, whatever you say, my Roxy…"

Axel kissed the blonde's cheek then travelled down south. He pecked his jaw line the side of his neck…He could hear Roxas' cute little gasp and moans. He thought this would be the time for a happy ending like the fairy tales. The prince gets princess and they lived happily ever after…Axel thought, maybe, they could move to Twilight town rent an apartment (nothing fancy but enough) and Axel could get part time job and live like a real couple. And maybe…they could adopt a few kids. Named Roxas Jr. or something. A perfect life. A happy ending…

But… that happy ending can never happen.

"You have to journey on…without me."

"W-W-what?"

Axel pulled away and showed such a shock and pained look.

"B-but Roxas…!"

"Axel…It might be hard for you to accept but… I can't be with you."

Silence.

"N-No! I won't…accept that!"

"Even if you say that, I'm still a part of Sora and that can never change. I can't be with you like we used to. I can't hold you or be around you. In the end, I'm just a small part that was given life and wasn't meant to exist."

"That's not true! Don't say stuff like that!"

"But It's true, Axel."

A pause…

"Axel…understand…that I can't be with you. This body belongs to Sora and this soul belongs to Sora. This existence and life belongs to Sora."

"…"

"Axel?"

Roxas stared into those hurt green eyes and his own blue eyes widen when he heard his love speak.

"He might own that body, that soul and that existence…But there is one thing he doesn't own. Your heart."

"I-I…Axel…"

"Sora knows that too."

It was all true but still they can't be together.

"Fight for your freedom, your memories and your new life, Axel. Promise me, you'll fight even without me. You'll be strong without me."

Axel looked away tears already falling. He…knew all this. From the beginning… The white queen told him Roxas was a restless being inside Sora, a caged lonely being. Therefore, he can never be free. Never be able to live with the existence of Sora. He is forever tied to him and there is no way to break that chain without the hurting both. Sora will be weak and incomplete without Roxas. Roxas will be the same. Damaged, weak, and incomplete.

Axel has no choice… He has to accept that the very reason he had a heart and the one he love can never be free and happy.

"Roxas…I'll continue on…But you'll always be with me. In my heart."

He took the boy's hand and pressed it against his chest. And Roxas could feel something…A tiny…beating.

"You created this heart…You made this. So, it means, you are and forever will be here with me."

Roxas sobbed and clashed into his warm chest hearing every small beat. He hated it being apart from him. He wanted so desperately to love this man. But, he can't…

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, my Roxas."

Then, Roxas and Axel shared their first official kiss.

"I have announcement to make!"

The prince's voice was heard.

"I guess Cinderella will get happy ending. Good for her…!"

Roxas then realized that she could be in serious danger. Who would want to turn back time and redo everything? HER STEPMOTHER!

"Axel, we have to go!"

They ran inside and they got there they saw the Prince holding Cinderella by the hand.

"I have chosen my bride. My queen."

Cinderella looked like the happiest girl in the world but there was this uneasy sense in her face. She knew something was going to happen… Her step mother wouldn't be so pleased about this.

"STOP!"

Speak of the devil, Lady Tremaine step out with an unpleasant look on her face.

"You cannot take that! That Tramp!"

The prince looked offended and held his princess tight.

"You're just a pitiful dirty little cleaning girl, Cinderella! And I won't allow you to ruin it this time!"

She pulled out Fairy godmother's wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the prince and her.

"CEASE HER!" Charming ordered.

Guard swarmed the old hag but with the flick of her wand, they turned into toads.

"It's your turn!" She yelled pointing it at her targets once again.

"HOLD IT OLD BAG!"

Axel and Roxas jumped out.

"Don't get in my way!"

Waving her weapon, she let out lightning shots. The red head dodged to the side while the blonde went the other way.

"You just can't stand the fact that Cinderella will get her happy ending, can you?" Roxas teased as he drew out a key blade with each hand. Holding Oblivion and Oath-Keeper, he charged at her trying his best to evade her wrath with the wand.

Riku watched the scene in the midst of the shocked and trembling crowd. Glaring at his hands and feet, he wanted to help but…The want of Axel to fail was even greater.

"Such a beautiful sight is it not?" Octavia happened to appear next to him.

Riku didn't react and kept watching Axel drew out his own key blade and attacked Lady Tremaine.

"We're not friends, you and I. Remember that." He warned in a dangerously angry tone.

"I'm afraid were not, I guess. Just business associates." She sipped a tiny amount of her champagne.

"For now… But the next time we meet, we'll be enemies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sparks flew and heat raised, 2 key blade wielders were in a fierce battle with the old and evil Lady Tremaine.

Though Axel was pretty vicious with fire magic with his key blade and Roxas was a death machine using striking his weapons, the old lady tough to beat. She used magic shields and waved some nasty spells. Roxas almost turned into a pig… But it the end…With divide and conquer strategy, Axel was set as a decoy while Roxas charged and smacked her wand. Both divided, Roxas made an air born attack and Axel made a dash attack. Lady Tremaine fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Drizella and Anastasia ran to the aid of their mom.

"I'm so not dating you!" Drizella yelled at Axel.

"Don't count on it, ugly."

He smiled at the blonde in his now ripped turquoise dress. The red head laughed and held his hand.

"Axel, thank you." The Prince muttered with Cinderella in his arms.

All seemed right with the world. Are you thinking happily ever after? Well, don't…

**_DING!_**

The clock strike midnight.

"Erg!" Roxas yelped as his knees gave in.

"Roxas!"

Now, the blonde looked pale as Axel cradled him. Roxas was white as a ghost and seemed as sick as a dog…

"It's time… I need to give Sora back his body. My strength is at the limit…"

Axel knew what this meant. He will merge back with Sora…

"Let's meet again…Ok, Roxy?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good."

The red head leaned in for a kiss. Lightly, he brushed his lips against Roxas' pale ones. And when they parted, the blonde's hair was already turning into brown…

"I love you."

"I love you too, Axel."

Axel blinked and Sora was the one he held.

"W-W-What..?" The brunet sat up slowly.

"Ouch…" Sora yelped in pain.

"Take it easy, man."

They laughed softly… But when Fluffy frantically pulled their hands like he trying to warn them.

"What is it, Fluffy?" Axel asked.

He whimpered and pointed at Octavia who was standing a few feet before them.

"Well, now, Axel, you've been playing quite hard, aren't you?"

Sora stood with the red head.

"Octavia…" He muttered grimly.

"But…This little charade has gone on too long."

Without warning, Sora was ripped out of Axel's arms by Riku. The silver head glared at him dangerously like he was about to kill.

"R-Riku? "

Ignoring him, Riku drew his key blade and smacked the red head away. And before he could react and raise himself from the floor, tentacle fingers of the Scorns held him down.

"AXEL!" Sora tried to break free but Riku's grip was too tight.

"You are my property, Sora." He replied to the brunet…

"What are you talking about Riku! Let go!"

Axel tried to pull the strong hold of the Scorns yet it was meaningless. His strength was drained fighting Lady Tremaine.

"When I'm done with you, you won't feel any remorse for humanity at all…" Octavia said evilly.

Octavia and the restrained Axel were starting to be consumed by black smoke. They're teleporting away….

"AXEL! AXEL!" Sora cried.

Fluffy tried to run after them but the one of Scorns shoved him away.

With one last look at the struggling teary eyed Sora, the angry Riku and the frozen crowd, Axel snatched back his arm from the creatures, pulled out the Atlantian necklace from his neck and threw it to Fluffy.

"Be a good boy, ok? Keep an eye on them for me!"

And then they were consumed by the dark mist and disappeared.

Silence.

Not long, Fluffy whimpered gently scooping up the necklace and nuzzling it as if it held his master's warmth.

"A-Axel…"

Sora's kneed crumbled.

"Sora…It's for the best…" Riku touched his shoulder but the brunet stood and slapped it away.

Tears flowing, face red with rage and hate, the key wielder looked at his suppose lover and best friend with such disgust.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Realizing and seeing Sora's face, the prince, Cinderella and Kairi's looks of disappointment and sadness (but mostly irritation from Kairi and the Prince.), He gazed down at his hands of the deeds he's done.

He betrayed a comrade or possibly let him die at the grasp of Octavia.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	48. Chapter 48

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! THANKS FOR THE CLOUD AND LEON IDEA! I'll add more YEAH! OH AND LOVE THE CINDERELLA IDEA!**

**Chap 48:**** Resemblance **

"What am I looking for?"

Cloud asked rummaging through the dangerous office of the notorious Octavia Morgan Le Fay.

Leon, who was so courageous enough to disarm the trap all around the underground lab (beneath the old mansion in Twilight Town) while Cloud searched the lab for any useful information, went through the files in the scientist computer.

Reno's idea.

Don't ask.

"Just keep looking…And what do we have here?"

Leon opened the file that was named 'H.A.N.-R.P.'

Photo popped out on the screen of Heartless, Nobodies and primitive looking Scorns and a few data about the progress.

"Apparently, the little witch has been planning for long time."

The brunet clicked on a photo and it enlarged. Cloud's eyes widen when he saw Ansem the wise, his apprentices and a little Octavia in a lab coat.

"She worked under them for at least a few years acting all nice, smart and sweet but she had other intentions."

He clicked another file revealing Ansem's research on Heartless and darkness. It was if Leon was trying to tell Cloud that Octavia downloaded these files illegally.

"No way. I mean, look at her, she seem like an innocent kid here. Are you honestly saying that she could…?"

Leon thought that too but for now they had to gather at least little data about her.

Mysteriously, she had no records before she became an apprentice for Ansem. And they found it rather odd; she left just before the outbreak of heartless. What convenience? But Leon thought…Maybe Octavia knew beforehand what would happen.

Discovering she used her genius to get rich and powerful and hold many sponsors and bend them to her will, Octavia grew into a young lady of science and secretly worked on the mysteries of Heartless and Nobodies. She was shady and undetectable under any radar that was why she had evaded the law for so long.

"Hey, what's…?" Cloud pointed at a file that said 'Experiments.'

Leon clicked on it and found the screen was being filled with images of…

"Oh…shit…" the blonde muttered.

They saw Heartless on dissecting table and ripped black bloody bodies of the creatures scattered and placed in huge glass cylinders. Leon snarled in disgust while the other almost threw up. And when they saw what they did to the Nobodies, the brunet couldn't help but tear his eyes away.

"What monstrosity…" He muttered.

"I think that's only the beginning…" Cloud whispered staring at the last of image that popped up.

Both of their eyes widen, it was…something no human could ever un-see.

Axel's half eaten body strapped to a dissecting table. Blank green eyes, he was torn and alone while a familiar scientist hooked devices and tools that would be considered scientifical torture equipment. Black vein like strings were digging to his skin as if draining every inch of being in him, Axel's red blood tears flowed down his cheeks … A horrifying…

"This is…inhuman!" Cloud cried.

"Read this, _Axel, number 8, body essence obtained before it completely dissolved. Body restored to original form by using left over Nobody parts and decoding what's left of Axel's essence and programming (via computer) the personality, other human attachment and memories into him. Step one, of H.A.N.-R.P. (Heartless and Nobody Restoration Project.)_"

"So, what does…?"

"It means, Axel was brought back by science. And it seems she brought him back specifically."

"Why?"

Leon had a hunch but he proceeded by reading another file on this.

"_Step 2, once body has been fully restored. Subject must be open to human affection and life for an oblivious and unsuspecting Subject. Erasing all past life of a Nobody and making like it's original somebody thus creating a perfect restoration of a human that was lost to darkness._"

"Step 3, when subject is ready. Use data from the observation of the creature, form a new body and pluck all essence and memories into the other vessel."

"_Step 4, once done, the old vessel shall be vacant for reprograming to make the perfect monster. Invincible, indestructible and attack with all skills known by Nobody and Heartless a like. All powers of both monstrosities, yet all controllable. Easy to control by their creator._"

"Leon, don't tell me…"

"Axel is in an experiment. He is the perfect experiment out of countless of Octavia's subjects… And if Axel gets captured and she gets that data to recreate, Axel will be erased from existence leaving only his replica Somebody and…she's going to make an army of these killing machines… She could rule the whole universe at this state…"

Both gulped, they worked fast and downloaded the file into a small hard drive.

And before leaving, Cloud pulled a drawer and rummaged through a few things.

"Cloud, we need to get this information to Reno."

"Just a sec, I think we need all the help we can get…" He pulled out a dungeon key from the desk and left for the cells.

After Leon and Cloud escaped the mansion along with Malabeth, they advised her to come with them and drop her off in Tavern Town. She agreed to the terms but she wanted to stop by her house before they left Twilight town. They didn't mind the wait.

"So, It has come to this." Malabeth muttered as she pulled out her old weapon hidden deeply in her closet.

She vowed never to use this until it was absolutely needed. And now, her weapon is more than needed for this. She must tap her old fighting skills to save her family and stop a possible war.

"I hope my old suit fits me."

Cloud and Leon's jaws dropped once they lay eyes on her. When they found Malabeth she looked innocent and helpless. It was hard to believe she was related to their friend Reno. But now, They could see the resemblance. Green rebellious eyes flared, brown hair flowing wildly in the breeze, orange tube covered her breast and black shorts armed with guns, knives, bullets and bombs, she cracked her black leather gloved hands and rested her baton on her shoulder.

"The name is Malabeth, M-A-L-A-B-E-T-H, commit it to memory!" She said while tapping the side of her head.

Now, we know where Axel got that from.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	49. Thage and her little faith:countdown

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Chap 49: Thage and her little faith**

Sora looked out the gummi ship window. Stars sparkled less brilliantly as he stared. He didn't know if it was just his depression making him see things a lot uglier or they have always been less attractive.

Riku was in the same state of course only a lot worse. Not just because he betrayed a good comrade but he was being ignored by Sora, his love and Kairi was still irritated at him but she wasn't fully angry unlike Sora who was really REALLY furious.

"Where now?" Riku asked them.

The male brunet grunted unpleasantly and ignored him.

The pure hearted girl, Kairi, was never much of a hater. She wasn't the type. So, she thought it was about time to cut Riku some slack. Just a little though.

"I send Daisy a message. She'll help us track Axel down."

"Can…he really be found?"

Sora said hopelessly and she just wanted to slap him but she kept her composure.

"The radar can pick up any creature with energy. Axel is a key bearer so his presence is not hard to detect." She said taping the green radar.

"And yet…there's nothing." He muttered and stared back at the window again.

"Sora…" Riku muttered attempting once again to apologize but he just ignored him.

It was then an emergency message was sent to the ship. And it wasn't Daisy.

"Please, identify yourself." Kairi spoke as she accepted the message.

"Kairi? Is it you?"

Sora jolts hearing the familiar voice and Riku stood from his seat recognizing.

There's no mistaking it.

"King Mickey?" He muttered.

"Riku, glad to hear you. I guess Sora is there with you?"

He turned to him. He and the brunet had eye contact for a second and Sora immediately cut it.

"Where have you been, you're Highness? The Queen has been so worried about you." Kairi said with such joy in her voice. It made the mouse happy to hear but he suspected from the silence between the other 2 he had suspicions.

"Meet me at this coordinates. You'll see our ship nearby and Donald and Goofy will be waiting for you."

With the coordinates flashed on the screen, Mickey and ended the call. And they went toward a world with the same location.

"It was a good thing Sora and the others were around or else we would be stranded here." The mouse spoke to his team.

No one knows how or why but Mickey's gummi ship was having problems taking off. And when they tried to fly it, the engine burst in flames.

Donald and Goofy were fortunate to have Thage there to save them before they were fried.

Nothing was left of the ship but the radio machine. Radio frequency can only be received by ships that are the near the world's atmosphere. So, it was luck that Sora's ship happens to pass by…

They were glad all except Thage who was quite suspicious about the ship exploding.

"Don't worry, Lady Thage, Sora and the others are great friends." Donald said to the sad looking woman.

"Yeah, and they are all good key blade fighters." Goofy fallowed up with a classic goofy smile.

She couldn't resist but smile back but she walked away to think and also not to show how deep in thought she is. When Thage is deep in thought, she tends to look sad and wish to be alone.

"Anything wrong?"

Mickey asked walking next to her.

He knew how sensitive she was on a Key blade subject. So, he wanted to make sure she was cool with other key blade bearers.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking of the sabotage of our ship."

"You think its sabotage?"

Thage nodded observing the crispy black vessel that use to be their ship. Who would do such a thing? Her comrades wondered but she had an idea who would do such cruelty.

"What do you think will be the outcome, Mickey?"

He hasn't figured that out yet… But his mission was to give the key blade; he obtained, to the true wielder.

"You know, there are others who wish to steal the key blade for their own gain." Thage pointed out looking down at the red star charm in Mickey's gloved hand.

Mickey knew that. And he had a good idea, the same as Thage, who was she speaking about.

"Mickey, key blades have ruined many lives, many worlds, many men, many apprentices and even masters who came in contact or even involved in some small way. That's why I gave up on being in on this ever since my master died… And giving another key blade with such power that even beats the Key of darkness that you hold and the key of light Sora has. Are you sure of this?"

"I can't deny the fact the key blades have done damage to this universe but…this key blade…"

Mickey looked down at the star charm and continued.

"This is the hope of all. This blade will bring peace. The balance of light and darkness. It will restore that was lost and rebuild lives… This may not be powerful enough to go back what things were but it's powerful enough to make a new start."

Thage smiled at Mickey's words. Maybe…It was about time to have a little faith.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	50. Octavia's cruelty: countdown

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Chap 50: Octavia's cruelty**

Waking up to the smell of fried chicken and toast, he fluttered his eyes open and met an orange wooden ceiling. Light, sudden bright light flooded in to this strangely familiar room when he sat up. Brain was still blurry and his vision was practically in the same state but as he set his mind straight he patted the warm bed. It was his favourite yellow think blanket and orange sheets with green pillows that matches his eyes. He smiled also seeing his coloured art pencils on the floor and white papers scattered. Axel then picked up at picture frame of his side table. A beautiful family photo of him as a kid, Olette, his mom…and…

"R-R-Reno?" He muttered.

Seeing another red head that was a bit taller and look even more rebellious than he was, Axel touched the big brother he suddenly remembered…

He had an elder brother.

He wore black all over and had upside-down triangle tattoos under his eyes that seemed really odd since he looked not much older than his kid self in the picture. Cracking into a laugh, the red head remembered the first night Reno came home with those tattoos on his face. Their mother almost had an heart attack. And the next thing he could recall, Malabeth had a really long chat with Reno.

"Alex, darling, supper!"

He heard Malabeth call from downstairs.

Immediately, he obeyed and got dressed in black leathers and a red fit shirt.

"Coming, mom!"

Wait a minute…

Didn't he have something to do?

Wasn't he doing something before this?

Why did it feel so strange?

As, he recalled…he wasn't there before…

"Alexander, your supper is getting cold!"

"Coming, mom!"

He left his room while thinking this through.

"Nice to see you up and running, dear."

Axel saw Malabeth with her back turned making eggs and toast.

Weird, he commented. She seemed like the same youthful mother but…she seemed…different. The red head stepped into the kitchen, sat before the table and observed his slim mother in her usual orange dress.

"Um…mom, where's Olette?"

"School, dear." Malabeth replied still working on the breakfast.

Still weird…Everything seemed normal but there was something in his gut that told him this is not right…

He received his meal and looked up to his mother who's green vibrant eyes were covered with her brown. She smiled mysteriously like she had a dark secret and Axel smiled back uneasily.

Eating his eggs, chicken and toast, he noticed she wasn't wearing her lucky pendant…

And that's when he made sure there was definitely something wrong. She wouldn't be caught dead without her locket. It was special and held the only memory of their father and tiny pictures of them.

"Mom…?"

He uttered.

Malabeth, eyes still covered with her hair and face expressionless, turned to her son and replied coldly and unfeelingly.

"Why don't you step outside for some fresh air?"

And…with that, he obeyed and stepped out of the house.

Octavia smiled at an enormous screen. She pressed a few keys and instantly the scene of Axel and Malabeth was on. The scientist pressed a few more keys, hit the red bottom and spoke through a speaker.

"Why don't you step outside for some fresh air?" As Octavia said, Malabeth mouthed the same words.

Then, she smiled seeing Axel walking out from view and proceeded to another scene.

"Hey, babe, got a minute?" Hades asked from behind.

She had gotten use to him popping all of sudden. And to think about it, she was never really scared of it in the first place.

"What is it, Hades?" Octavia turned to him with a grim expression.

"Look, baby, listen…" He slyly said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I love torture as much as the next guy…really, believe me, I AM Lord of the Underworld and all…But…"

The lord of darkness looked over the dissecting table fashion out of underworld style skulls (conjured it himself) and a red headed teen with other worldly contraption connected to him. Hades had no idea what they do but he knew it had to hurt. Note, Hades did hear yelp of burning pain from Axel…

Cords, wires, tubes and all that connected or needled to him. 3 tubed imbedded in his skin so 3 oh so familiar liquids can be added to his system. He knew too well what those liquids can do to him…

Blue is for the body strength. Increases all physical aspects.

Green is for...well invincibility.

And finally, the strongest, Yellow is for memory erasing. It was the finest of all Hades' creation next to his de-immortal formula he made for Hercules to make him mortal. It wasn't that perfect at first though…It caused sleepiness and after shock headaches and there was a 50 present possibility of the memory coming back…But he improved it for Octavia's irresistible offer. Her power and forces and guarantee position of ruler of Olympus for his assistance and Godly powers. A sweet deal thus he perfected his Elixir and she used it on Axel…

But, she underestimated the red head's abilities and his 'feelings' for a certain blonde Nobody…Now, Octavia is overdosing him with the Elixir to ensure that any memories will never be remembered by him.

Typing commands in her computer and looking over Axel with a contraption over his eyes to make illusions… (Note: Like Roxas when DIZ captured him. Kinda like that but scarier.), she unwrapped Hades' arm around her and said…

"Do I hear a little…pity?" She sounded rather amused.

"Not at all, my little evil temptress…But even for a mortal or even a gods' perspective this is a tad bit harsh." That was coming from the Lord of the underworld, Hades.

Normally, Hades loves the idea of death, torture and turmoil but…These were one of those times where he thinks mortals can excide his extent of cruelty to human kind.

Octavia just chuckled evilly…

"It's not cruelty. He'll be in his new vessel soon. I'm just preparing this body to make the perfect Scorn and everything will be all for the taking…"

"Love that, babe. So, little question. Alex will get a new body and Axel will…?"

"Will be reduced to nothingness with his blasted memories."

"Ohhh, nasty little bitch aren't you? You sure you don't want to be my queen?"

"Positive."

A green and red imp came stumbling through the dead halls approaching to their master and Octavia with urgent tired faces.

"Your wickedness! Your wickedness!" Pain and Panic called.

"What?" Hades asked darkly.

"Intruders! And they don't look happy especially the crazy she-witch." Both demons looked at their poor burnt of tails and whimpered.

"Describe these intruders." Octavia demanded.

"Brown hair with a gun-sword." Pain said.

"Hot blonde with a marvellous ass." Panic described making hand gestures how perfect the intruders ass.

"And a crazy witch with machine guns, grenades and butt kicking skills!" They both said with a shudder remembering the she-witch burning their tails with a flamethrower.

With a minute of analysing, Octavia only thought one woman who carried heavy artillery like that.

"So, Malabeth the gunslinger girl is back."

She smiled remembering the tales she heard about her before she got married. The scientist never thought it was true when she first saw the frail innocent Malabeth but now…she believed more than ever.

"I'll give the warm welcome." Hades offered.

"Not needed." Octavia said.

The lord of the underworld gave a puzzled look.

"They won't enter the underworld alone. They are still waiting for reinforcements…" She answered turning back to the screen.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	51. Return of the gunslinger girl

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**ROXYTHOMA! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Chap 51: Return of the gunslinger girl**

Thage, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Riku all squeezed in the back of the ever so small gummi ship. It was a miracle they even fit in the first place.

Thage, Mickey and Kairi had to forcibly push everyone in. If Goofy wasn't so tall or Donald didn't have such a big duck ass (which me denies every time) or Riku wasn't so muscular, they would have been fine. Good thing Thage was slim and flexible and Sora was just squish-able. Mickey and Kairi had no problem in the 2 front seats of the ship.

"Goofy get your elbow out of my eye!" Donald yelped.

"Sorry Donald! Can you back up a bit Riku?"

"Can't, Sora can you move?"

"Not talking to you Riku!" Sora snapped trying his best to have his personal space.

"Please all of you stop acting like children." Thage said even though her body was pressed against the walls.

"So, King Mickey, where have you been all this time?" Kairi asked ignoring all the bicker at the back.

The king smiled and explains in short words. He went on a journey to stop Octavia and picked up an old friend that could help defeat her with a powerful weapon. The friend, meaning Thage, knew where the weapon was being kept since she swore to be the guardian of the blade after her vow of not using her key blade. Mickey told how Thage wanted to make it up to her master dying by guarding the blade and denouncing her responsibility as a blade wielder.

"You mean…" Kairi uttered glancing back at the bleach blond haired woman.

"Yes, she is another key bearer besides us. Thage was greatest of the great and I always thought she would best me at guarding the doors but…Her master died…"

"Oh…"

Strange silence…

Not long though, It was when they received a signal. A message. She pressed the button and showed an image Leon.

"Leon!" Sora yelped.

"Hello Sora, Is King Mickey with you?"

Each party had a short exchange on what happened them so far, Kairi, Riku and Sora were sent to find out what's going on and along the way they found Axel and then lost him again while King Mickey with Goofy and Donald searched for Thage and the sacred weapon. But all had the same goal stop Octavia and save Axel.

Leon shared the same goal. Only they had no idea their stake were higher. Leon, Cloud and gunslinger girl were just saving their friend's brother and sister.

"Wait, who is the gunslinger girl?" Sora asked.

"You haven't heard of the Gunslinger girl?" Thage asked in slight shock.

All of them shook their head except for Mickey and Riku.

"I heard that she could take out an army with just her guns and destroy a whole group of professional assassins and heartless with her bare hands. And plus she can kill a man with just her swift kick."

All gulped hearing Riku's words. This gunslinger girl was no joke. They just thanked she was on their side.

"Anyway, Axel is down in the underworld as we speak. We'll wait for you in the coliseum to go straight to Hades himself. Look for Hercules; he'll lead you to us. Over and out." With that Leon's message ended.

"Buckle up guys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride." Kairi warned the bunch as she drove the craft fast and rough.

She then heard a whimper at her feet. It was Fluffy the heartless looking very sad. He's been like that since his master was captured…He sits near the exit hoping his master would come and pets him and cradles him in his arms… But, he hasn't come back yet. This made the Heartless really devastated each hour that pasted.

"Don't worry little guy. We'll get him back…" Kairi petted the shadow as he fidgeted with his master's Atlantian necklace and a sheet of his drawing before looking up to her with those yellow beady eyes.

Axel walked the strange Twilight town. It still looked the same but there was no noise of the daily chaos. There was practically a mute environment which Axel cannot comprehend. It drive him crazy and frustrated. So frustrated, he kicked a trash bin and it tumbled down the slope street and disappeared from sight…

"What's going on?"

He had enough of it. He turned around to head home but he stopped when he saw the trash bin safely there in the corner. Didn't he kick that just now? Did it just appear out of thin air?

Then, in confusion, fear and all other mixed emotion, he did the most logical thing to do; run.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma! I appreciate the love! :3**


	52. It wasn't too late

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Chap 52: it wasn't too late**

"Hello?"

"Cloud, it's me Reno."

"Reno! Where are you? We're getting outnumbered over here by the Scorns. If it weren't for your totally hot mom, we would have been dead."

"You brought my mother! AND DID YOU JUST CALL HER HOT!"

"She insisted and um…no…"

"Erg. I'll be there in a few hours. Just hold the line."

"Wait! RENO!"

With that, the red head irritatingly shut his communication device.

"Was that Axel?"

"No, Jack, it wasn't."

Jack's skull face dropped sadly but ended as he smiled again.

"Darn, I was hoping that he would swing by for something to eat and I need to have his opinion about out upcoming parade of heartless!"

"I'll pass on the message."

"So, Reno, was it?" Sally came in with a tray of unidentified food.

Reno nodded.

"What brings you hear?" She continued.

"It's Axel, my little brother. He's in trouble."

Sally and Jack were completely stunned.

"We're here everyone!" Kairi announced but when she turned all of them fled out.

"Land! Beautiful solid land!" Donald cried kissing the dusty grounds with his beak.

"How many sugars does it take to get to the moon?" Goofy asked still dizzy from the ride.

"I might need to sit down…" Thage uttered while finding a small spot in the dirt to sit on.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sora warned as he ran to the nearest pot and pukes his fear away.

"Next time, Kairi I DRIVE!" Riku was furious.

Kairi and Mickey almost laughed seeing them but there was no time for that when they saw the state of the Olympus Coliseum.

"What…the…" Thage started…

It was reduced to piles of rubble.

"Alex, you're back early, dear. I haven't made diner yet." Malabeth smiled when Axel went through the door.

"I'll…just be in my room." He excused himself from his mother's sight. The red head just couldn't bring himself to face her…mother? No, he knew it wasn't his mother but…

Why does every fiber of his being tell him to believe this illusion?

"I d-don't understand…" He sat on floor of his messy room.

The only sensible thing to do at the time being was draw. So, he took his sketch and colouring materials and proceeded to draw.

As he was about to do his art, he stopped. His green eyes widened…

He flips through the pad and found each page already drawn on…

He saw himself greeting a tall rag doll woman and her ghost dog.

He saw himself fighting alongside a nicely dressed skeleton.

He saw him hugging a small black creature in his arms.

Axel saw him having tea with a girl and a crazy guy in a big green hat.

The other is he was with a small blonde girl with complete armour sword while both fought a huge dragon.

One was talking with a woman dressed in white that looked like a queen.

One was him and a tanned amazon princess both wearing blue necklaces and holding hands.

Another was him helping a prince up on his feet.

Another was him dancing with a brunette in a dress…He blinked…No; it was a blonde in a dress…

He saw a girl with bleach blonde hair in a black dress holding a key like weapon.

He flips another page and saw 3 more people armed with key weapons. 1 silverhead and 2 brunettes.

Axel stopped at him holding his own key item and a sea salt ice cream at his other hand.

The red head then flipped through more and saw variety of places. Castles...Woods…Water Relics…Huge Flowers…And other things that seem so familiar to him.

He dropped the pad and all the paper burst out like confetti. Squatting while holding his throbbing head, he cried insanely on that very spot.

"What the…hell is going on!"

Wracking his brain for answers, he punched the wall of his room causing a gaping whole but…a wall green numbers appeared and repaired the wall instantly…

"T-This…"

Without another word, a Scorn in a shape of a tiny scorpion jumped from a black portal. It struck its tail at the back of Axel's neck and secreted the yellow elixir (memory lock liquid). And before Axel could react, he fell face down on the floor. Unconscious.

Reno unsaddled himself from his motorbike gummi vessel and ran to a white castle Memorial of the White queen. Guards tried to cease him but the skilful red head reached the throne room unharmed.

"Queen Mirana?" He asked seeing guards already in fighting stance protecting the enchanting queen.

"He's crazy one." The mad hatter said while holding a white hat with a big black feather in it.

"So are you." Reno answered without batting an eyelash.

…

"Touché." The hatter said.

"Reno, I presume?"

The white queen gestured the guards that Reno didn't mean much harm.

Reno had no time to ask how she knew his name because he needed all the help he can get.

"My brother, Axel, is deep shit."

He didn't watch his language which the queen did not mind. In fact…the queen did not look surprise at all with Reno's shocking news while the hatter and the dormouse were in a panic.

She simply called the white rabbit.

"Fetch Alice for me. I believe it's time we pay our friend." She smiled at Reno.

"You need to…"

"I know what I must do dear Reno. I have seen this in the Oraculum beforehand."

Without another word, he fled out of the castle to move on to the next world. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	53. He'sAxel

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 53: He's...Axel**

Dodging the attack of Scorns, Sora slashed 3 at a time while Riku smashed at least 8 and Kairi one at a time. Donald was in charge of healing and back up. Goofy was protecting everyone as best as he could with his shield. Mickey kept disintegrating more monsters than anyone could count. Hercules used his brute strength to squash and fling the Scorns away and Thage casted a few spells of purple fire at the enemy. So far they were doing well.

How did it come to this?

Shortly after they arrived, Hercules met them and tried to lead to the safe house where Phil, Leon, Cloud and Megara were waiting for them but they were intercepted by Scorns. Armies and Armies of inhuman species.

They were strong enough to attack back and destroy but for how long?

"If this keeps up…" Thage muttered seeing the outcome.

Soon, Goofy fell on his knees from exhausting. Donald was thrown like garbage by a Scorn. Sora soon was cornered by them back to back with Riku.

"Look…Sora." Riku started but the brunet ignored him since he was still angry at him for what he did to Axel.

"If I die here…I want to let you know I'm really sorry."

The boy glanced back at the sad silver head and looked away sadly.

"Don't talk like that…" Sora muttered.

"And also…I want you to know, I-I…love you."

His eyes widen and turned to him to react to his confession but a couple of monkey Scorns kicked to where Goofy and Donald fell. Kairi tossed along with Hercules and soon Mickey and Thage were forced to back up.

"So this is the end…?" Thage muttered.

Scorns surrounded them. It was over…

Their only saviour was a tiny little black mass that squeezed by the monsters…

"No! Down boy!" Kairi commanded but the Heartless would not listen.

As it stood small and crooked like any other of his kind, Fluffy approached the monsters looked at them innocently with those small yellow eyes before swallowing his master's atlantian necklace in one gulp.

He then glowed. And glowed in blue until…

It all went black…

_"Octavia!"_

_The young girl stood with her own blue and white key blade in hand. She was proud and mighty. She deserved to be the master. Not her… Not her sister._

_"Octavia!" She turned to see the happy smile of her sister and a grim frown from a mouse._

_"The test will be starting soon. Wanna practise?" Her sister asked with violet abysmal irises glittering with excitement._

_"Sure." She said placing an evil smirk upon her face._

_The girl fixed her bleach blond hair ready to fight her sister, Octavia but her mouse companion grabbed her wrist and gave her a concerned look. She merely smiled at her friend's alarmed face._

_"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll be alright."_

_She drifted away from the worried Mickey._

_What she did not realize that Octavia took the chance to of killing her._

"Thage! Thage!" She heard Mickey call her name.

She opened her eyes to find herself on the dirty grounds of the Coliseum. Alarmed a little to see what happened, the former key blade wielder sat up immediately to witness a tall Neoshadow ripping a Scorn apart with its five sharp claws. (It's a new form of heartless. It's real. Trust me.)

Sora and Riku, who just woke up, only did what their instinct told them. No one could blame them the instant reaction when they saw the black monster, they had their fair share of horrible experiences with them. Without thinking, they charged.

The Neoshadow sensed the 2 rush at him. It evaded every swing and strangely didn't fight back.

Then, its yellow eyes connected with Kairi's, who was awake longer than the rest… It hit her.

"Wait!" She cried.

"What do you mean!" Sora asked swinging another hit.

The princess of Hearts approached the Neashadow before it could suffer any more attacks. Kairi ever so gently caressed the surprisingly smooth face of the monster. It responded by purring and craves for the touch like a pet… Was this?

"Hey there boy. You grow so fast."

All of them lowered their weapons realizing the Neoshadow was not only on their side but it was Fluffy, Axel's pet heartless.

Talk about evolving.

Speaking of evolving, Axel has a transformation going on himself. Not that he knows about it or anything.

Octavia stared at Axel's body who was already dressed in black and silver armour, the official uniform of her soon to be indestructible Scorn army.

The scientist licked her lips claiming that she had already won. But, she had to wait for Axel's transmutation to be complete and giving it a…little test run.

"Is my brother almost done?" Olette asked weakly staring at the state of his brother still hooked by wired and tubes.

"Almost." She said.

"…Will he be like before?"

"Yes, that and more."

Olette smiled yet it seemed a bit sad. Almost unsatisfied. Or rather…Disappointed. Why was that?

She closed her eyes painfully.

Axel's words at Atlantis got to her. She denied this far though so there is no turning back. She had past the point of no return. Alex will come back…

'I'm not Alex. I'm Axel.'

Opening her eyes that were already wet and teary, she saw not Alex but Axel. They might have the same face…but Olette's got to tell the different in a moment. Alex was a trouble making kid of Twilight town. Axel was a mischievous rogue of Organization XIII. She could think about 500,000 differences from both. And there was one in particular; Axel and Alex didn't have the same heart. His brother's heart was made of her, Reno, her mom, his friends and the love of Twilight town while Axel made his out of the pure emotion to exist, the want live and the want to love, specially a certain blonde named Roxas.

He was Axel. Not Alex.

He was Axel.

He was Axel.

He was Axel.

"He's…Axel." She cried softly and bitterly admitted.

"He is Axel but not for long."

Octavia walked up to the body of red head and imbedded another needle into his skin and the yellow forgetting liquid flowed through his system.

"I took out all his memories of his somebody and planted it into another vessel that I made out of the Axel's research and experiment results. Your brother shall have a new body. Identical to the real thing."

"What will happen to this body?" She asked.

Octavia smiled.

"This will be my ultimate warrior. This, my dear, is my prized work… The perfect weapon. Invincible fighting machine. And I shall renew the universe. I'll make a difference. I don't need to be a Key Blade master to do that… Did you hear that master? I'll make everyone pay. Especially, you and sister."

"?"

She turned to Olette who looked bloody confused.

"Do your job dear."

With that, the girl left.

"I will take your life. Just like I did with master." She uttered.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	54. Sweet Vengeance Sweet Victory

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 54: Sweet Vengeance. Sweet Victory. **

Hercules led them to the safe spot just near the underworld entrance. There, Leon greeted them warmly while tending any wounds.

"Where are Cloud and the gunslinger girl?" Mickey asked.

"Cloud is patrolling. The gunslinger is…"

"Here."

The guys' jaws dropped to the ground if that was even possible once they saw a woman who wore a hot assassin getup. If they didn't have to save the world (again) and time wasn't running out, they would have just stared at her.

"She appreciate the silent goo-goo eyes, boys but we don't got much time before, what was that? Ah yes. TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Phil scolded them with face red with rage.

"The name is Malabeth. Master Mickey, Master Thage, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi and Riku, correct?"

All nodded uneasily. Maybe it was the fact she knew their names and possibly their whole background or it was her enchanting good looks or the fact that she had every dangerous gun known to man strapped to every part of her body. They didn't know which was scarier.

"I have been out of the game for a while but this is how I work. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I'll support you anyway I can. I'll kill anyone who's in my way. I'll destroy all who dares to insult me. I'll put holes in the enemies' skulls if they even touch a single hair on my children's hair."

They shuddered.

Ok, all of her is scary.

"Children?" Kairi wondered.

"Octavia has my kids." Malabeth said reloading her shotgun.

Once all were well acquainted despite the gunslinger's rebellious speech, they shared their battle plans. Leon explained there are 5 rivers leading to the underworld. Each river is a dangerous as they could be but it was a good thing to use the 'divide and conquer' method since no one on the team was a particular weakling. Donald, Kairi and Goofy will take Acheron, the river of woe, where the dead usually pass. Sora, Hercules and Fluffy will take the route, Lethe, the river of Oblivion. Mickey will take river of Styx, he insisted on taking this specific river alone, he said he had something to do there. Malabeth, Riku and Thage will take Cocytus, river of regret. Leon and Cloud will take the dangerous, Phlegethon, River of fire.

"There will be back up coming in after us. So, don't worry." Leon spoke rolling up the map.

"Tread with caution though. The underworld is filled with danger. They will use all your dreads, fears, regret and anything that can bring you down. Move quickly, mortals, meaning us can't last long down there. If we stay any longer, we'll be trapped there for eternity." Thage explained the grim truth.

Donald swallowed hard while Goofy fainted.

"T-T-Thanks." The duck thanked sarcastically.

When everyone got armoured up except Thage ,who claimed he doesn't need anything but the her black dress and her spell book, and Malabeth who was already a walking death trap with grenades and gun on her, all met at the main entrance.

"Ready?" Mickey asked Thage.

"Yes."

"It's time to finally teach your sister some manners."

Thage laughed at the moues' statement.

"Let's kick some!" Malabeth pulls out a shot gun from her back.

"YEAH!"

"What?" Kida muttered after Reno told the danger to her and the king.

"He's in trouble sir." The red head said.

"Father…Can I…?"

The king thought hard…

"Very well."

"Thank you." He thanked them.

"Just a little more." Octavia muttered patting Axel's red blazing hair. Smiling evilly and taking in the sight of her creation-to-be in black and silver armour, she was close to victory. She can already taste the sweet vengeance she'd longed for. How the world turned against her by losing her parent's leaving her twin sister and herself under their master. How her master chose her sister over her despite the fact she worked all her years. How her sister didn't even flinch taking the responsibility of the key blade without considering her feelings…

Sweet vengeance…

Sweet Victory…

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	55. Never

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 55: Never**

**Preview of the final chapters, hope you like:**

"It's over Axel." –_Censored _

"He's not just something you can control! He's a human being!" -Sora

"You can have regrets but it's your choice how to live with it."-Malabeth

"I never hated anyone because I had everything. I was the best. But since you took that away from me, Hate is the only thing I can afford to cherish."-Octavia

"You are my sister. No matter how it turns out, you'll still be my sister. And that will never change. I will always love you."-Thage

"I've done things I am not proud of. I regretted lot things before. But the all my regrets and mistakes turned me into what I am today and led me closer to you. So, I have no more regrets." –Riku

"Good bye, Axel." –Roxas

"I WON'T LET YOU!" –Kairi

"You can't do this alone!" –Donald

"I don't trust you. Since the moment you laid a hand on my brother, I never did and never will." –Reno

"N-No! Donald! Donald! WAKE UP!"-Goofy

"I have a manifested destiny. Clear. Inevitable. Inescapable. This is my fate. My destiny." –Axel

* * *

><p>Axel was there again.<p>

In the darkness with a stained glass platform under his feet, he didn't know what else to do but stand there and stare into oblivion.

_'Why the long face?'_ He turned to find Alex…his younger self behind him.

"Alex…W-What's going on?"

Alex sighed irritatingly and glared at him with these yellow glowing eyes…

Wait…yellow?

Axel observed him further and noticed a few things that were different. His somebody had yellow glowing eyes of a heartless, wearing black and silver armour and an evil smile that caused a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. This was not the Somebody he knew. He was different…changed…

"W-What happened to you?"

Alex smirked even wider showing the pure malevolence square in his face.

_'What happened to me? What happened to ME?_' He said insanely and laughed in a raspy low voice.

_'What happened to YOU, Axel?'_ The Somebody countered it with another question.

A few seconds, no answer was heard by the Nobody, Alex sighed disappointingly and said.

_'I'll tell you what happened…You lost.'_

"I-I…lost?"

_'That's right. You lost. Game over, Axel. The end.'_

I-It…couldn't be the end.

_'You let yourself be consumed by the lies, darkness, nothingness and all that is grim. And now you're here, deep in your subconscious, sentenced to an eternity of sleep while the monster Octavia created will take your body…'_

What did he mean? Axel then tried to remember why he was here…

_'It's no use, Axel. Memories don't exist down here. Don't bother remembering, she already erased every single one of them…To make room for the abomination that will control you.'_

"What the hell are you talking about! What abomination!" the red head asked in frustration.

Alex gave a look of false pity before blurting out a laugh that was cruel and degrading.

_'You see…Axel. When you let yourself be captured by Octavia, she…tried to change you. Transmogrify you. She made you into the perfect weapon. The perfect soldier. She erased every memory you have of being a Nobody, all the emotions you developed and corrupted your new pure heart.'_

He…couldn't believe it…

_'I tried to warn you. But you took my words for granted. Now, you and I will suffer.'_

"You and…?"

_'That's right. Octavia wasn't smart enough to figure out how to create the core. The very soul that keeps the mind and body. She knew she wasn't god. So, she decided to alter someone else's soul. And since your soul is broken and a threat, she used me that was sleeping deep inside you and your memories. She turned me into a monster…And I'll have to do her bedding and you will be caged here forever.'_

Axel tried to speak but he couldn't find his voice thinking of what was happening. When he finally searched his mind for the right words, he just managed to protest.

"Don't do it! You don't have to her dirty work! You're stronger than this!"

_'Hmp. Unlike you Axel and somewhat like Roxas, I'm a lingering soul; I'm strong enough to live in a small part but not enough to maintain human existence and strength. I can be controlled. But you, Axel cannot be controlled or destroyed. Octavia knew that. So, she decided to imprison you here as deep as possible…'_

Thinking through Octavia's plan carefully and listening to Alex, he managed to piece together bits and bits…And so far, he figured that his body and Alex's soul will create the perfect fighting machine…And…cause chaos throughout the universe under Octavia's wrath…His friends…

"W-What will happen…to the others?" He asked sadly.

_'It's better if you didn't know that…'_

After moments of staring, Alex sighed thinking it was time…

_'It's time to take nap._' He snapped his fingers.

It was then the platform erupted under them. Axel fell on his knees while his somebody wasn't affected by the trembling earth.

The glass cracked and cracked until a huge organization emblem cross burst through the ground.

"W-What!"

Chains whipped out from the cross and lashed itself around Axel's body. He was dragged to the solid emblem that used to the symbol of their groups dedication to earn human heart and to unlock kingdom hearts…Axel slammed his back into it and was fastened tightly on it. Arms spread, neck and body chained, he looked as if he was about to be crucified on the Organization insignia. (Look at the Nobody sign. Doesn't it look like a cross? Why hasn't any one realized this? O_o)

"L-Let me go!" He attempted to burst the chains using his fire magic or at least summoning the power of the key blade but it was no use.

_'I told you, Axel. Memories don't exist here. If memories don't exist then your heart doesn't existyou're your heart doesn't exist then your key blade doesn't either.'_

He was then reminded he was a special case among the key blade wielders… He had the key blade as a Somebody. When he became a Nobody, he didn't have a heart yet was capable to use the powers of the key blade if he had a heart. And when he developed emotions by memories, Roxas and his travels to other worlds and to the heart of Atlantis, he forged a heart of his own. As pure and as strong as Sora's and Kairi's… One could even consider that the strength of his heart could surpass the Princess'.

"I-I need to get out of here, Alex! I know there's something I have to! Something important!"

The dark Somebody showed a face of pity for a moment but it melted away as he walked closer to the chained red head.

Pulling out a small red key that resembled Axel's key blade, the young Somebody magically sunk it through his chest before muttering his last words.

"It's over Axel."

Once he turned the key, his soul was locked forever.

Axel shut downed. Remaining in a permanent sleep yet with lifeless eyes open, chains will seal him for an eternity of suffering.

Never awakening.

Never remembering.

Never coming back.

Never opening his chest to receive a heart ever again.

Axel was gone.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	56. Rivers

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 56: Rivers**

**Preview of the final chapters, hope you like:**

"It's over Axel." –_Censored _

"He's not just something you can control! He's a human being!" -Sora

"You can have regrets but it's your choice how to live with it."-Malabeth

"I never hated anyone because I had everything. I was the best. But since you took that away from me, Hate is the only thing I can afford to cherish."-Octavia

"You are my sister. No matter how it turns out, you'll still be my sister. And that will never change. I will always love you."-Thage

"I've done things I am not proud of. I regretted lot things before. But the all my regrets and mistakes turned me into what I am today and led me closer to you. So, I have no more regrets." –Riku

"Good bye, Axel." –Roxas

"I WON'T LET YOU!" –Kairi

"You can't do this alone!" –Donald

"I don't trust you. Since the moment you laid a hand on my brother, I never did and never will." –Reno

"N-No! Donald! Donald! WAKE UP!"-Goofy

"I have a manifested destiny. Clear. Inevitable. Inescapable. This is my fate. My destiny." –Axel

* * *

><p>Sora stared down at River of Lethe, the river of Oblivion, while canoeing down it.<p>

He observed the black water.

You would be thinking he was looking at himself spiritually and a literal reflection of himself. He was supposed to decode the riddle of his situation and his love for Riku. This was the time to look back and come up with a solution and resolve to make him more determined just by seeing his own pitiful reflection…

But, looking down at this particular river made him sad and made his chest tight and wants to die. It was natural since it was the river of Oblivion, one the paths to the underworld…But what stopped him to look deep in his soul for the answer and determination was his own reflection…

Not that he had a reflection…

That's right; Sora had no reflection looking back at him. It was if he wasn't there. Like he was a vampire.

This made him feel like he was nothing… He was too weak to exist beyond the physical universe…Too weak to exist in the alternate universe in the water. I know it sounds weird and deep but that's how you feel when you are surrounded by death and cruising the deadly waters of the underworld.

"Don't worry, Sora, this river has this effect on mortals. It's not you. It's just the underworld playing your head."

Hercules said speaking from experience but only felt half of Sora's grim since he was a demi-god on the other hand the key blade bearer was all mortal.

Sora curved a weak smile and petted the fully grown Fluffy who was scratching his head with his foot like a dog. It looked cuter when he was little shadow but it was a little creepy when he became a big Neoshadow.

"What do you think, Fluffy? This river giving you the chills to?"

The heartless just replied with a wet lick on Sora's face.

He laughed and Hercules pulled a little chuckle yet as they neared the end of the river. Fluffy stopped his affectionate slobbering and growled baring his sharp claws.

"We have company." Sora said jumping of the boat once they got to the grey shores.

Hercules, Sora and Fluffy were met with millions of yellow beady eyes with red cracks in the darkness. It was an army of Scorns. Hungry for a demi-god, a key bearer and a heartless.

"Time to die!" Hercules yelled out.

"I hope you mean them." Sora remarked charging at the first Scorn that stepped out of the shadows.

Hercules smacked and pounded.

Fluffy did flips and slashed them with his razor finger claws.

This was the beginning of war.

"River of Styx…" Mickey muttered seeing the river before him.

Everyone knows that no one can sail through this sacred river of power. It has been known to melt Hades' boats which caused him a fortune. And also, because of the legends of Achilles and sacred invincibility giving properties when you bathe in it, it was completely forbidden to let anyone through and Hades' posted a lot of undead warriors all over to prevent heroes from being indestructible but it wasn't hard for Mickey.

He cleared the place out in no time.

Are you crazy! He can't boat down the river. Haven't you seen what I wrote? The vessel will disintegrate and any mortal skin will be melted like mozzarella cheese.

He just needs to fallow the river on land to get to the entrance.

But, he intended to do something else while he was there.

"If the River can make people invincible, maybe it can work on this…"

He said looking down at the red star charm.

The red star charm is just its camouflage of the true form of the ultimate key blade.

As I explained before, Mickey has been carrying it searching for the real bearer of the blade.

Anyway, the king ties with a string that was attached to the tip of his own key blade. Thus making a make shift fishing rod.

"Please, work." He begged while casting his line to the sacred river.

After whistling some oldie tone from his time for a few minutes, he reeled it in.

"Perfect."

He said while observing the shiny red star charm that looked like it was bathed in molten lava.

Carefully, he took a holy bag that the messenger god Hermes gave him for luck and placed the charm in it. (Get it? A bag from Hermes? Hermes bag? Heheheheh! Errrgg… -_- just a brand of bag…Nevermind.)

"Ready or not Octavia. Time to finally teach you some respect."

There's a reason why Thage, Malabeth and Riku were partied together. It's not just because they were the strongest, scariest or the life threatening ones of the bunch. It was because they had…darkness and other lurking grim emotion locked in their hearts…

Say what!

It was Leon's idea.

They didn't need warriors with regret and sorrow in them. They needed to cleanse them and overcome them to obtain victory.

This team was put together so that they can face their darkness and erase the regret at the most dangerous of the rivers, the river of regret which was known to kill men using their own darkness.

Malabeth needed to get over his family regrets and dark intentions still lingering with in. Thage had to erase her long painful sorrow and regret. Riku had to repent for the things he's done, especially towards Axel.

They needed to lift the dark curse in their chest and obtain light and save themselves.

Besides the fact it was unhealthy to feed a dark heart with violence and killing, they had to it.

It's very unhealthy…

"River of regret, huh?"

Riku muttered looking down upon the red river…He would have been frightened seeing the blood coursing through but a lot of weird things were floating around. There was a half-eaten doughnut, swimming trunks, pictures, pencils, papers, dolls, underwear and all sort of junk… The key blade described it as a mess that compared to Sora's room.

"What's this? For a god who can live up to eternity, he could spare the time to clean this? Hades' should have cleaned this a long time ago. It's even worse the last time I was here." Malabeth said while cleaning her gun.

"You've been here before?" Riku was intrigued.

"Well, yes, I was quite the rebelliously little type. Hades' tried so many times to kill me but I always manage to escape death…"

"Why did he try to kill you?" The young male asked.

"He offered me a job at the underworld as the general of his death army. And when I said no, he has been planning my down fall ever since. He thought maybe if I died he would have my soul and I have no other option to take the job. But I would rather suffer than lead any army of his." Malabeth smiled reloading her shotgun.

Thage had been silent for the whole trip in the river with her team.

Unfortunately, she was sharp and found out Leon's plan from the beginning. It didn't please her but she knew it was for good of all. If they had weight in their hearts, it was best to lighten it…

"These things…" Thage muttered catching both of her team's attention.

"These are broken dreams of mankind. Forgot sorrows. Secret shames."

The former key blade wielder then did something risky. She dipped her hand in the blood red water to pick up a photograph…

Not just any photograph but a picture of her and her twin sister looking happy in the arms of their parents.

Riku who was curious picked up something that caught his eye. His eyes widen when he picked up star charm with Sora and his name written on it…

It was Malabeth's turn. She lifted a sketch pad from the water and flipped through every page…

They were detailed drawings of them as a family… She almost cried seeing her son's drawing and finally let the tears out when he saw her son and Axel holding hands at the very last page…

"I…" Riku started but he heard something splash.

All of them turned sharply to the direction of the sound and drew out their respective weapons. Riku pulled out his key blade, Malabeth 2 machine guns and Thage a spell book.

"Memento mori…" a child voice echoed through.

"Remembering the day you die." Thage translated.

Olette stood in the middle of the blood river with a bow in her hand. Water up till the knee, She picked up a dagger her father owned underwater.

"This is a good place to die, right mom? I know it would be cruel killing your own mother but Octavia can bring you back. So, Is it alright if I do?"

Olette smiled with pure insanity and Malabeth face showed pure sadness and frustration on her face.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	57. New

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 57: New**

Malabeth never wished to end it this way…

Thage had no desire to fight…

Riku didn't have the will to battle with a dark heart…

But…They must. They had to.

Before the mother daughter royal started, both very skilled fighters gazed at each other. Determination and madness was on the assassin's face while the other had a look of torment and fear. Malabeth took in the smelly underworld air before drawing 2 machine guns without hesitation and fired rapidly.

Olette, who quickly reacted, cartwheeled avoiding her mother's lightning fast bullets.

Once the firing ceased the golden bullet cases dropped to the floor with a light sound of metal to rock. Riku and Thage were dumbstruck but still kept their senses sharp for Olette's attacks.

"Olette…Please." The caring mother uttered once she pulled out another gun from her back.

But the girl wouldn't listen and dashed for the kill. Using her father's dagger, she headed straight for Malabeth but Riku intercepted her attack with his key blade.

"We don't want to fight you!" He tried to reason.

The little assassin flipped backwards and fired arrows with her bow.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to take away my brother from me!" Olette landed gracefully on her feet and charged at Riku.

Thage then casted a fire spell which Olette avoided easily.

At this rate it's impossible to beat her. She was born of 2 great warriors. She had the warrior's blood coursing through her veins despite the innocence in her face. Her friends were fooled by it even Roxas. I guess you don't judge a book by it's cover.

"I see now she is truly your daughter, gunslinger." Thage commented.

Malabeth just sighed seeing the fire in her daughter's green eyes. All of her children had the same spark in their eyes like their father and herself. Reno, Alex and Olette…and Axel…

"Olette, I know the loss of our family was a severe blow to you…It also affected me to. Your father's death, Reno leaving and Alex being consumed by darkness…But does it has to resolve to this? It won't make things any better…" The mother spoke to her child gently like any mother would.

Olette lowered her dagger and answered back.

"It will make things better…Can't you see? Octavia is bringing our family back together."

"No, she's using you." Thage said as if she knew.

"You don't know anything! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!" She pointed her dagger at the former key blade wielder but the woman didn't flinch one bit.

"I think I do. You have lost everything. And you'd do everything to fill that void of loneliness with irrational actions, locking yourself away, pretending to be happy and even running away. You feel you're all alone in the world…" The former key blade wielder spoke truth. And she has personally gone through this…

"But you are wrong to think you are alone. Your mother was always there. She's suffering too. Also feeling your pain. Also shedding tears. And there are people around you that make your suffering lighter…not that you realize…"

Thage then thought of her Mickey and Master Yen Sid who comforted her at her times of sorrow. And she regretted not being grateful for their kindness. She just ran.

At the same time, Olette thought of her mother doing everything to make her feel better and her friends… She did feel happy but…she was too blind to see.

"I have gone through this Olette. Don't make the decisions I've made. Decisions that you might regret."

The little assassin looked a sentimental for a second. They thought she'll have a change of heart.

"I'll make my own decisions. THANK YOU!"

They were wrong.

Olette charged at Thage and she flung back and she was unconscious.

"Thage!" Riku yelled but before he could help her, he was attacked by the assassin.

"I WILL HAVE MY FAMILY BACK!"

"You really are one delusional little girl, you know that!" Riku strikes her with his blade but she blocked it.

The fight pressed on without Thage. Malabeth used all her tricks and bullets on her little daughter and Riku did every possible stunt on the key blade but even his skill wasn't enough to bring her down.

"Octavia will bring Axel back and maybe when she'll rule the world she can bring back father too."

They were running out of time and energy…Soon, Malabeth will be out of ammo and Riku would be too tired to defend himself properly…

"This ends now!"

They were all doomed. The gunslinger was out of bullets and RIku wasn't looking too fit. It was over. One slice of her dagger and they're dead.

"Nice working with you, Riku."

"You too, gunslinger."

Both held their last stand side by side.

The tired fighters closed their eyes and braced themselves.

Darkness and then Light erupted.

It wasn't over yet!

They opened their eyes to the brightness.

Olette was flung back and she hit the wall hard.

"W-WHAT?" The assassin was at disbelief and was in pain as well.

And there she was the legendary key blader before them. The key blade master that swore never to use her blade again since the death of her master, was standing proud and tall with a long key blade in her hand. Purple flames in her surroundings, she stared down at her long lost friend and a cursed weapon in slight regret. She then drew a breath and gazed at Olette with her violet eyes flaring in rage.

"I have many regrets, Olette. I have lived them all. And I'm not going to stand idly by while you dig yours and your family's graves in your own foolish mistakes, dread and regret!"

Thage raised her violet and white key blade and said.

"I have broken my vow to let you see this light. And also…" She paused thinking of the red head she inherited her blade to.

"I also broke my vow to take responsibility for my action! I have caused Alex's death by giving him the key balde and I might not have been able to protect Alex but I will save Axel! And I'll make things right from there and I shall live on!"

Thage made her resolve.

Olette then started to cry but was still angry.

"I-I'm not done y-yet…"

Yet with one slice of Thage's blade, she fell and the key blader caught her.

After laying Olette in a safe spot at the end of the river Malabeth clasped the enchantress' shoulder, smiled and said.

"You have done well."

"No. I've not." She contradicted.

"She's right, Thage. You did do well." Riku said giving her a smile of his own.

"I still have lots of regrets…" But Malabeth stopped her there.

"You can have regrets but it's your choice how to live with it." She said only repeating words of Thage's speech to her daughter.

"We all have regrets…Maybe it was time we all just live." The silver head then carried Olette and both girls stood with a new resolve.

They have new resolution.

New path.

New life.

New heart.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	58. Don't need to go

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 58: Don't need to go**

"Where are we Kairi?" Goofy asked.

Then a ghost passed by.

It scared the shorts out of them. Donald's eyes were bugging out and Goofy's ears were flapping like crazy and both being so brave…Hid behind Kairi.

The ghost turned to them tipped his hat like a gentleman and went through the door.

"Nothing to fear guys." She said gently.

"I don't need to go to bathroom any more…" Goofy blurted.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	59. Ideas from above!

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**"BOO YOU WHORE!" Said Thage.**

**Don't worry it's an ending you shall never forget!**

**THANKS TO CLOCKWORK-CENI FOR THE REVIEW AND ALSO FOREVERMENEKO AND ROXYTHOMA! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROXYTHOMA! :3 It's a bit late sorry!**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 59: Ideas from above!**

"Yes…" Octavia whispered in insanity seeing Axel's finger flinch.

It was almost complete…

Axel was almost completely transformed…

Then, the red head opened his eyes slowly. What was seen was not green rebellious eyes but was glowing grim yellow ones. Piercing through the darkness of the underworld, Axel's new yellow eyes lit more than of a Heartless and were more deathly than Ansem's.

"Wake my pet."

He didn't take the time to blink to adjust to the dimness of the place. He just sat up and looked at his lustrous dark armour.

"I have a task at hand for you."

Axel didn't say a word. He simply stared at Octavia angrily.

Then, he was not Axel anymore when he spread a maniac grin on his face.

Sora was at throne room of Hades. No sign of any life…er, I mean any death movement since the ambush of a thousand Scorn's just moment's ago.

"I don't feel right being here."

Hercules was right about that. Even Sora had the chills in this place. And Fluffy has been keeping his guard up, sniffing about and whimpering every now and again.

So this must be the feeling of death?

"The closer to death…The closer to Hades." The key blader said drawing out his blade uneasily.

"Hey Sora! Long-time no see!"

Speak of the devil, Hades popped up near his throne looking all cool bad ass like.

"Where's Axel?" He asked while pointing with his key blade.

"Whoa there, hold on to your little pesky heart of yours!" The god exclaimed amusingly.

He obviously liked the entertainment. The underworld can be a little dull and grey when you've been there at least an eternity.

"The little monster is on a leash."

"He's not a monster!" Sora grinds his teeth in anger.

"Don't let him get to you…" Hercules warned but he knew a little more than the brunet might explode in rage. He was at his limit.

"Yeah Yeah whatever wonder boy! Soon you and your daddy will vamoose out of Olympus and I'll rein!" Hades is really crazy facing Hercules' father Zues but that's what being an envious brother trapped in the death hole does to you.

Hercules just tightens his fist thinking how many ways he could pound him deeper to the ground.

Oh but Hades was really pushing his luck! He wasn't over yet…He wanted each and every one of them to be riled up.

"Once Octavia is done with your precious Axel, he'll just be a puppet on strings! And you weak pathetic little key blader CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Hades' blue flame hair grew as his evil laugh echoed louder and louder through the underworld and through Sora's head.

"He's not just something you can control! He's a human being!"

With a bang of his foot, the brunet couldn't stand his attitude any longer. He lunged an attack at the god who just showed his sharp tooth grin and deflected his attack with his pale dead thick skinned arm.

"Nice try, punk." He said while he started to erupt with red orange flames.

Sora jumped back as Hades' summoned fire to fight back.

Hercules ducked and pulled a chunk of stone from the floor while Fluffy dashed near Sora to protect him.

"Why do you insist he's a human being any wayz? Wasn't he not human in the first place?" He asked curiously causing the key blader and Fluffy to slash toward him.

"Just asking Geez."

The fight raged on. Hercules threw as many boulders as much as he could while Fluffy clawed and Sora sliced. Yet Hades was like a ghost…Every hit just goes through him (though some got through and hurt him, it wasn't enough to take him down)…He was a god after all.

"What now huh? Out of ideas?"

Just as they didn't have one, 3 ideas literally fell from the roof.

Along with those 3 ideas, rubble came crashing down…

"That's the last time we take your short cuts, Goofy!" a shrill duck voice was heard.

"Sorry, Donald."

"At least we got out." Said a girl.

Idea number one, Kairi.

Idea number two, Donald.

Idea number three, Goofy.

"You trashed my roof! Do you know how many death labours it will take to get this repaired? " Hades cried looking at his damaged ceiling.

The 3 looked at Sora before they all drew their weapons.

"Ready to fight a god?" Hercules asked.

"We can handle it." Kairi answered.

"Sora, you need to find Axel." She continued.

"B-But…?" he protested but the princess of hearts gave him a look that was not to be messed with.

"We got this." Donald spread a smile while Goofy gave a thumbs up.

With a nod, Sora ran to the nearest dark corridor with Fluffy right behind him in search of the red head.

"Thage…" Malabeth held her last gun in her hand passing through the narrow hall of the dead.

"I know." Thage whispered sensing what the gunslinger and Riku felt.

It was a presence of another fighter close by.

The enchantress raised her key blade, Riku lifted his and Malabeth stood her ground.

They heard footsteps. And they were getting closer.

A lone shadow was casted on the wall. A figure of a human being. It could be a Scorn but it looked too erect for a monster.

Then the shadow dwindled and soon the person stepped into sight.

Riku didn't let his guard down but Malabeth's gun was put away and Thage's eyes were wide.

"Reno!" The mother ran to her eldest son and gave him a warm hug.

The red head embraced his fragile looking mother yet his loving affection passed when he saw Thage.

The key blade master thought it was normal for him to have eyes of hate directed to her. After all, Reno knew she was the reason why his little brother was consumed by darkness.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	60. Reno, not Axel and Le Fay

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 60: Reno, not Axel and Le Fay **

Reno couldn't forget her face. Thage's face. He couldn't erase that woman's image in her head.

"…" The red head tried to analyse her with his angry green eyes.

The key blade master also scanned Reno with intelligent sad eyes. She knew he couldn't possibly forget her. Not after, what she's done to Alex, his little brother.

"Reno?" Malabeth spoke in a gentle voice.

The red head shrugged her concerned words and continue to glare at the source of all his dread.

Yes, Thage was the reason why Reno has suffered all these years.

When he saw Thage pass on Alex the power of the key blade, the big brother was worried of his little sibling's changes. Alex grew more frustrated and depressed and Reno couldn't even help him. And soon, the black creatures called Heartless popped up into Alex and Reno's life in twilight town. The older red head could barely hang on at his youth age but Alex destroyed them with one strike.

This made Reno feel insignificant. And as the days pass by, more and more Heartless ambushed them. And day by day Alex grew weak… Reno was helpless seeing his little brother suffer. So, he wanted to get stronger and protect him and his family.

But, it was too late. When he was training, Alex was defenceless of the attack of heartless at the clock tower.

Let's just say Reno got there, He held his brother's weak body and watched idly by while Alex's body dissolved into darkness.

Since, then, he regretted not being stronger that time and swore to take vengeance who ever gave the burden of the key blade on Alex's shoulders. It was part of the reason why he left Twilight Town. He wanted to get stronger and maybe, with luck, find the woman who had abysmal violet eyes and bleach blond hair.

"It is best to put our past feud aside for Axel's sake and the future of the kingdom hearts universe." She stated seeing the thirst of vengeance in Reno's eyes.

A long pause, the red head then closed his eyes painfully and nodded. He knew better than to go wild when his time and energy is needed else were. But before they proceeded, Reno spoke.

"I don't trust you. Since the moment you laid a hand on my brother, I never did and never will." He dramatically exited with all of them giving sad looks before fallowing him.

"How did you get here so fast?" Riku couldn't help but wonder.

"I took the elevator."

"Fluffy! What is it boy?" Sora asked while the black Neoshadow sniffed about.

Fluffy started to run and the key blader fallowed it further through the halls.

Then, they came across a vast dull ballroom. Sora wondered if Hades hosted a dance or something.

"I've been waiting you know."

Sore looked directly at the darkness around him and spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He thought for a second it was a Heartless but when Fluffy whimpered and cower behind Sora, he knew it wasn't them. Fluffy doesn't normally fear his own kind or any other kind but this particular creature got him trembling.

And when the enemy stepped out of the shadows, Sora knew why the pet was trembling.

His blade shook dramatically. He couldn't move. His knees wanted to crumble. He just wanted to cry sensing negative energy as if the grim reaper came to take his soul. He felt death breathing down his neck.

He has never felt this scared in all his life.

"So, you're Sora."

Axel grinned while standing proud and tall before the horrified Sora and the terrified Fluffy.

Donald was thrown back by Hades' flames and was now lifeless on the cold floor.

"N-No! Donald! Donald! WAKE UP!" Goofy cried kneeling down to the duck yet no response.

Hades bowled up an evil laugh once again.

"Too bad you won't live long. But don't worry once your souls end up here you'll have front row seat of the new order of the universe!"

Goofy for the first time glared in the utmost wrath. He balled a fist, grabbed his shield and deflects a fire ball that was to hit Kairi.

"And Axel will be the perfect weapon! And he'll be under our control!" Hades was just full of life. Errr…I mean death. Whatever.

The princess of hearts was never the type to get furious but with the building stress, sorrow and loss, she could take much more. She took a strong pose, held her key blade tight and glared so hard it shocked the lord of the dead quite a bit.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" she stated fearlessly.

"After all the things you put all of us through…Enough is enough!" She dashed for the attack and Hades barely blocked it with his indestructible arm.

"Grrr…" The god grunted feeling weight and power of the key blade sink in his arm.

It was the start of the clash…

"Octavia…" Thage found herself and her team in Persephone's silver rose garden. If it weren't for the enemy before them, she would have said Hades was always soft on his wife, Persephone.

"Thage…" Octavia muttered as the silver twinkle reflected on her wolf like blue eyes.

They stared at each other with such intensity Riku, Malabeth and Reno felt it's pressure just being near.

"I never thought of the day…" The white haired scientist spoke.

Thage knew what she was thinking.

They, at last, met after all these years.

"Octavia, you've changed."

"Unlike you, Thage."

The team gaze puzzled look but didn't dare to interrupt. The white hair scientist saw this and she laughed.

"It seems your comrades are lost."

Thage could have said lots of things explaining to them how they knew each other but she didn't have the time. So, she summed it up and had this to say.

"My name is Thage Thalia Le Fay. Child of Hetica and Leon Le Fay, Twin sister…" She looked at Octavia sadly before sighing.

They all gasped hearing what was next.

"My name is Octavia Morgan Le Fay, get the picture?" The scientist grinned evilly.

Thage and Octavia were sisters.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 ,sappire495 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	61. Sora, Thage, Octavia and Axel's destiny

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 61: Sora, Thage, Octavia and Axel's destiny**

He didn't understand. He looked exactly like Axel. His mischievous grin, that well sculpted figure, that red blazing hair, He had to be that bastard. He had to…

"A-Axel?" Sora muttered.

"That was the name given to me but I'm not the same person as you knew." The red head claimed.

The key blader didn't believe that. But he was well convinced when he couldn't see the warm green eyes that were Axel's.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just opened my eyes to reality. My true self. My true purpose."

"Your…true self?"

Axel chuckled unhappily and grinned.

"I was a fool to think I even had a chance to have a heart…I was an idiot to think I could even obtain or create one. I was stupid for even dabbling in 'emotions'. I'm a monster. Nothing more."

Sora's eyes were wet with tears. He wanted to cry. He wanted to slap him and tell him he wasn't a monster. He wasn't a cursed being! He was important not just to him, to his family, to his friends but…to Roxas as well.

"S-Stop saying that!" He pleaded not wanting to hear any more.

"You know it's true."

"It's not! At least not to the people who love you!"

If Axel had an ounce of humanity left, he would have felt something but he didn't.

"What about your family? All the friends you made? Do they feel that way! What about me? What about…Roxas?"

The red head didn't even flinch of the name of his loved one. He just didn't have the heart or the memory.

"I am but a mere machine with a purpose. To redo the world. Even if it means destroying every ounce of life, then, I will do it."

Axel closed his eyes, his hands engulfed with black red flames and black chakrams materialized in his fists.

Meanwhile in the silver garden of Persephone, Two sisters stood before each other staring at one another. One sister's eyes were filled with revenge and deep-rooted wrath while the other had eyes that were sad, lonely yet determined in some way.

No one dared to move, not even the bystanders watching from a safe distance, flinched.

The death breeze gushed past them and the silver flowers fluttered loosely like butterflies.

"What now sister? Are going to tell me you don't want to fight?" Octavia said coldly.

Thage remained silent after taking the breeze in her lungs. Once she exhaled, she said.

"I wanted to but it would be pointless."

Again, silence. And when Octavia couldn't bear to the sight of her sister's face, she grinds her teeth in rage. Why did she come to hate her so much? Was it because she was better than her? Was it because their master chose Thage to the master over her? Or was it because…she didn't deserve the good life?

"There is no place in my new world for you or your precious mastery." Octavia muttered grimly.

"BE GONE!"

Yelling, her hands lit with white.

Thage watched and the other watched.

All witnessed Octavia holding 2 key blades in her hand. One was silver and blue. The other was grey and black.

They all couldn't speak but the enchantress wasn't fazed by her fierce cry and her key blades.

She had seen them before. Yet the grey and black one was not hers. It belonged to their master…She thought it was typical of Octavia to absorb their master's powers when…she killed him.

"…" Thage had nothing to say. She knew words were pointless. So, she summoned her violet and black key blade with a black 6 pointed star as a key chain.

"Mickey is not here to save you."

As if by instincts, they both charged with great speed and their blades clashed.

Sora held his key blade high to defend himself and move away from the approaching Axel. He didn't want to attack. He never wanted this. He didn't want to kill, especially someone close to his heart and…Roxas' heart.

"A-Axel! You don't have to condemn yourself to this fate!"

His yellow eyes glinted with a bloodthirsty spark. It made Fluffy sink to the floor like he was weak and small.

"I have a manifested destiny. Clear. Inevitable. Inescapable. This is my fate. My destiny."

Mickey ran faster and faster with the red star charm on a string.

He knew he had to act fast before everything went wrong.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 ,sappire495 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	62. sisters

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**Chap 62: Sisters**

Sparks flew as key blades clashed against one another. Octavia strikes left then right. Thage evades, block than slashed. Too fast. Too quick. Too swift.

They presented such an epic battle that left the audience's jaws hang. Both were true fighters, both were very skilled key wielders. Both had a level of mastery that could be compared to the great Yen Sid and other great wielders beforehand.

"I…never seen such…" Riku could even finish that sentence seeing such key skills before him.

"I've heard…of them." They all turned to Malabeth who was observing the battle curiously.

She remembered the stories she heard when she travelled around the universe.

The tale of sisters. They were said to be polar opposites like yin and yang. Both were powerful, both skilled, both unstoppable and 2 were trained under a great master. They were told to be the greatest among the great.

Malabeth heard different sides of the rumour but all came to the same end. A tragic end.

But…The sisters' tale ends when one of them had to become the master. Only one. That was the rule.

A test took place; sisters had to fight for the title. One of them didn't care who of which would be master but the other was desperate. This sister was so desperate; she was willing to do anything. Even…end her own sister's life.

The sister ruthlessly took down her sibling and was about to take the life of the other. The master, a fellow master (Yen Sid) and his apprentice Mickey stopped the desperate sister before she could continue.

Without regret, the Master picked the other sister with a good being because the sibling had grim darkness in her heart. Outraged, she argued with her master and hated her sister ever since.

The argument escalated and the evil sister figured her master wasn't fit to her standards.

Despite the fact he raised her from a young age; she killed him and sucked all the power he had. She left her sister broken and bleeding, as she wanted. Plotted her vengeance ever since….

"That's the story?" RIku asked.

The grim story reached their hearts; even Reno had to frown of Thage's past and Octavia's sins.

"Octavia…" Thage muttered hoping the sister she loved was still there in her being.

"It's pointless, Thage. Yours words are nothing but specks." But the little Octavia she knew was gone.

The white haired raged with both her key blades and nearly knocked off Thage's feet.

"Why do you hate? What is the purpose of this wrath when it only hurts others and yourself!" The enchantress cried in a pleading tone.

And for just a second, Octavia's face softened and answered.

"I never hated anyone, Thage, because I had everything. I was the best. But since you took that away from me, Hate is the only thing I can afford to cherish."

Then, She fired continues strikes at her. Thage could barely hang on.

Octavia has gotten stronger and angrier than before.

"You know, you should be grateful sister! I did this all for you!"

All of them had intrigued looks but Thage was too busy blocking her attacks to react.

"I killed our no-good-master for us! He wasn't worth our calibre! No! He's too pathetic!"

"You take that back!" It was childish, Thage knew but she didn't know what else to say at the insult of her master. But Octavia pressed on.

"And I joined Ansem's apprentice group for us! Ansem didn't have a clue! It was part of the plan! Manipulating Xehanort and Brigs was easy. They played well and they all fell to my trap. They were all consumed by darkness. And they didn't suspect a thing from the innocent quiet little Octavia! What idiots!"

Riku's eyes were wide. He knew well the story of Ansem and his apprentice from the story from DiZ but he didn't expect this…

"With my wits I was got out of Radiant Garden with all the research of the idiots before it was consumed by darkness. The next step was of course their Nobodies. I had to track them all down with the help of Xemnas. The fool didn't know I was tracking down one…particular…Nobody."

Thage wasn't surprised. She knew Octavia was capable of figuring it out.

"I'm no fool, sister. I didn't just intend to let you suffer but also the apprentice you selected. Since the little 'chosen' one had already consumed by darkness, I had to track down his Nobody instead."

Alex was her chosen apprentice. And Octavia wanted him to suffer as much as Thage. She wasn't contented. She went after Axel, Axel's Nobody.

"With careful planning, I found Roxas. Originally he was my main target but since…Axel was more meaningful to capture."

She was getting on everyone nerves. Riku was at his limit, Reno was almost going to explode and you don't want to know what Malabeth wanted to do to Octavia.

"So, it leads all to here. Me ruling the universe! I make the law! I wish who lives and who dies! I am Absolute! I AM GOD!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU, MASTER, THE KEY BLADE OR KINGDOM HEARTS! JUST ROT IN HELL!" Octavia blurted with blades tight in her fist and eyes a bit watery. Thage didn't know if it was of joy, anger or sorrow.

"What do you say to that?"

Silence. Until her sister merely smiles, tears in her violet eyes, she gently said while lowering her key blade.

"You are my sister. No matter how it turns out, you'll still be my sister. And that will never change. I will always love you."

Octavia was wide eyed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tears streamed down her tanned cheek, she never thought she would still be affected by her sister's warm hearted personality.

"NO!" But that wasn't enough to break Octavia's stone-cold heart.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 ,sappire495 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	63. The scent of blood on Thage

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! THIS FIC HAS A MUSIC VIDEO CHECK MY PROFILE!**

**.com/watch?v=WX8yDhnZWhc&feature=g-upl&context=G2cc6fe9AUAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chap 63: The scent of blood on Thage**

Axel was before the frightened Sora and the Neoshadow. Looking down at them as if they were the scum of the earth, he gave a disgusted frown. Sora's eyes…disgusted him. There something about that shade of blue made him uneasy.

"A-Axel?" Sora's voice, it was worse. Axel's inhumane being could stand the very vibration.

So, in total monstrosity, he lifted his hand and hit his childish face in a backhand slap. Sora was now on the floor, key blade out of rich, weak, defenceless, and somehow it pained Axel to see it.

Yet he pressed on with a grim face.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Some keyblader." He muttered crushing the boy's hand as he tried to reach his blade.

"ARG!" Sora cried in pain and Fluffy just cowered near him.

It was useless. Hopeless. He couldn't hurt Axel. He just couldn't…Sora didn't want to fight him…

"It's no use…" He muttered to himself and the red head heard.

"That's right. Surrender to me." He said in a raspy voice.

Silence for a moment, Axel thought he had fulfilled his mission. But he thought wrong when glaring blue eyes met his yellow ones.

_"I won't give up to the likes of you."_ It wasn't Sora voice.

Sora's was tolerable but this one was different. It was much worse. Axel couldn't bare it. Like it was a spell that made his chest hurt…

_"You don't deserve to be in that body! You don't control Axel!"_ Axel trembled a bit yet he recoiled by putting more pressure on the boy's hand. Bone crushing pressure…But Sora's face wasn't fazed by the pain.

_"You can't contain his heart for long!"_ Sora yelled and broke free from his foot.

Summoning 2 key blades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Sora glared as if he was not himself.

"Who are you?" He wasn't human anymore yet why does he tremble?

_"I'm Roxas. Got it memorized?"_

Mickey rushed through the halls and found he was on a balcony.

He stared into the grey death sky of the underworld and wafted the sea-blood breeze. He didn't like it. But strange how it reminded him a lot of things like Thage for example. He first met her in a place like this. Dark skied, no sun, no colourful flowers, lifeless grass, it was like Thage's home land.

Mickey first met her as a child apprentice of a master, a friend of Yen Sid. He and Thage were young, both good apprentices and both under great masters.

Mickey though at first sight didn't trust the way Thage looked in a death-punk-black like appearance, he knew once she smiled and got to know her, she was like an angel. Unlike her sister, Octavia…

_"My sister is not evil." _Thage claimed when she was young. Mickey seriously doubted that even up till now.

Octavia…was different. She looked angelic. White hair, blue eyes, she appeared peaceful. That taught Mickey not to judge a book by it's cover… She was pure evil.

How ironic…

Thage smelt strangely like blood. Octavia smelt like roses. Yet Thage was pure and Octavia was evil.

He laughed but faded bitterly when he remembered…

He soon found out the reason why Thage smelt like blood.

Her sister was constantly beating her till she bleeds.

Mickey closed his eyes of the painful fact. He could almost smell Thage's salty-blood perfume in the breeze.

Wait…

When he looked down he saw a garden of silver flower. And Thage and Octavia were fusing it as a battle field.

"THAGE!"

She looked up to Mickey. Big mistake.

It was just a second, a second she let her guard down but it was more than enough time for Octavia to strike.

Blood seeped as the evil sister swiftly cut her sides. Octavia's white lab coat stained with Thage's blood. Red liquid trickled down her blade. Her hands coated with her own sister's red crimson fluid. Yet she felt nothing but a rush of adrenaline.

Thage was already on her knees. One hand tried to stop the bleeding the other grasped the key blade. She was already weak and tired. The fatigue was messing up her tactic. She felt the field spinning and her companion's horrified faces blurring. Mickey…was the most horrified of them all.

Blood…It was her scent. She should be used to the smell by now but it reminded her of her master, Octavia, Mickey and Yen Sid…

She fell forward thinking of all those smiling faces. The grip of her blade loosened and she was whisked away to a dream.

"THAGE!" They cried.

Mickey couldn't take it any longer. He jumped off the ledge, landed safely on his feet, summoned his blade and glared at Octavia with his intelligent black eyes.

"You always loved her didn't you?" Octavia said bitterly holding her blades.

The king didn't react. But he had this to say…

Pointing his blade at the evil scientist, He proclaimed.

"You'll pay for what you've done here."

Defending Thage, he cradled her up with one arm and stared at her pale tired.

All this time, he was his friend and he had nothing but watch her suffer.

Though, she had rejected his love long ago. He vowed to protect her and love her as a dear friend.

"You're Majesty, we'll take it from here." Malabeth whispered holding the bleeding Thage.

Reno volunteered to carry her as Riku and Malabeth will proceed to find Sora.

"Reno." Mickey called before they left.

He tossed him a bag and instructed him to deliver it.

"To whom?" The red head asked.

"You'll know."

With that they exited the garden. Now, the battle between Octavia and Mickey will take part.

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 ,sappire495 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	64. Unselfish vow

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**This story is updated every week! Trust me! ;3**

**OOOOOOHHHH! New people? NICE! HEY GUYS SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! XD WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS BALLS! HERE YOU ARE ENJOY!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end! **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! THIS FIC HAS A MUSIC VIDEO CHECK MY PROFILE!**

**.com/watch?v=WX8yDhnZWhc&feature=g-upl&context=G2cc6fe9AUAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chap 64: Unselfish vow**

In the grim and dull ballroom was their battlefield. Sora, or rather Roxas' consciousness taking over Sora's body, was clashing blades with the one and only Axel. But this Axel was different.

Yellow bloodthirsty eyes were on this Axel. Not those spirit filled green ones he was secretly fond of.

The Axel that he loved was mean in a bully sense yet this Axel was evil beyond all means.

The Axel he loved was mischievous but this Axel was malevolent.

The Axel he dearly loved would never do anything reckless without a right reason. Yet this Axel, this evil dark monster, did everything deviously reckless with no moral reason.

The Axel he loved…was gone. And This Axel got to live.

It burnt him inside. And Sora felt the same.

"Roxas?" Axel said in a displeasing confused tone.

_"You really don't remember, do you?"_

_"It's me, you know, Roxas…"_

"Stop playing games." The villain commanded sternly.

Roxas imitated what Axel said to him at the virtual Twilight town back in the days he was captured by DiZ.

He remembered it so well.

Axel stopped the time of the virtual town just to remind him who he was and take him back…Roxas was a fool back then for not going with his instincts.

Now, how ironic, it's Roxas who came to remind Axel who he is and to possibly take him back…

_"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'."_ The blonde cracked a small chuckle.

The memory made him laugh. It was too bad Axel couldn't share the laugh…because he didn't have any memory to laugh about.

"I don't know who you are 'Roxas' and I couldn't care less."

He glares at him fiercely and charged him with his chakrams.

Roxas deflected it easily.

_"Of course you don't."_ The blonde knew his humanity has been mercilessly chained deep in his soul. And the fact his Axel is down there caused a shiver.

"Now, be a good boy and let me destroy you."

It was a battle of epic proportions. Yet Axel, despite his monstrosity, felt an uncomfortable chill when he saw Sora fight. No…It's different. It's Sora's body but this Roxas was the one in it.

It built pressure within Axel and it drove him crazy and angrier.

"Who exactly…are you?" Anger erupted in his worlds. Why was he so frustrated?

Roxas lowered his blades and smiled gently at him.

_"I'm Roxas, how many times do I have to say that, Axel?"_

That chill! It happened again when he said his name!

Something's wrong.

He felt himself getting warmer…

"ENOUGH! NO MORE GAMES!" He roared summoning black flames lighting the dull ballroom.

Both went back to their battle royal.

Without realizing, Sora gave a look at Fluffy the Neoshadow. 'Help Riku. And get them here as soon as you can!' Then the black heartless faded into the shadows as ordered.

Reno looked at the bleeding Thage in his arms.

He still had hate for her but…At the same time he felt sorry.

After hearing his mother's story about the key blade master, he realized she had tougher life. Yet that didn't justify what he did to his brother…

"I'm sorry." She muttered staring up at Reno.

"I know you are." Still as smug as ever.

"What I did to Alex was…I really…" She paused seeing Malabeth and Riku stopping to look.

"And Malabeth…I can't begin…"

But the mother stopped her.

"There is no need for that. It is the past. All what matters is the present."

Malabeth truly understood after Thage's short story and what she pieced together from information. I guess she knew from the start what Thage's sins were.

"My main reason was to escape from the responsibility of the key blade… I didn't want to disappoint my master so…I passed on the power…I regret not training him properly but…I don't regret choosing him."

Reno and others were curious at her statement.

"Alex was worthy. He had such a pure heart. I knew he had the makings of a true master…"

The red head didn't say anything.

Once they got to the safe room where Riku had Olette kept nicely on a soft bed, Reno laid her next to the sleeping Olette.

"I've got this." Riku muttered pulling out a jar of healing potions.

"I'm really…" Thage tried to apologize to Reno again but he ceased her.

"I don't want any more apologies…I just want your word."

Now, she was puzzled.

"I want you to take responsibly as a master. I want you to stay alive and train my brother. He's still a bit of a mess. Even in his Nobody life, he's still got worm in his brain."

This made the master laugh.

That is a vow she's willing to make. An unselfish vow.

'Sora, I want you to do something for me.'

'Roxas?'

'I want you to…'

**THANK YOU RoxyThoma, Clockwork-Ceni, Moondogy, Roxann3 ,sappire495 and ForeverMeNeko! I appreciate the love! :3**


	65. Light

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodysword99**

**WARNING! I kinda messed around with the Kingdom hearts facts about Axel and his past life...And etc! :3 hope you love it!**

**Did you all wonder why the chaps started to have titles in the line of scrolls? We're almost at the end!**

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I planning on a sequel! This time more epic and romance! XD**

**THAGE and OCTAVIA are my OCs. :3**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! THIS FIC HAS A MUSIC VIDEO CHECK MY PROFILE!**

**Chap 65: Light **

Blades clashed again between Sora(controlled by Roxas) and Axel.

This time more intense and even hotter.

"Why won't you die?" The read head asked.

_"Because you won't let me."_ He answered wittily.

Roxas knew Axel still trapped inside somewhere. He just have to call out to him… But that meant…

Leaving Sora's body to do that…

He realized this move was risky and dangerous for both Sora and himself but it was the only option.

He knew fully well if he left Sora's body, the boy would be incomplete and broken and he might deteriorate being in a foreign body besides Sora's.

Roxas pondered upon this thought as his battle raged on.

Sora agreed to the terms without a doubt and hold until he returned to his body but the blonde still had second thoughts.

He might not come back in time…

Sora, Axel and himself would be obliterated.

But, he wanted to at least try.

It was time to let everything go…

_"You ready Sora?"_

_'You bet Roxas!'_

Charging at full speed, the blonde was able to knock back Axel to the wall.

With only a split second to do it, Sora used all his power to separate Roxas from him and Roxas released all his strength to put together a spiritual body and readying for the diffusion of him and Sora.

The evil red head didn't have time to compose himself.

Roxas' spirit parted from Sora's body holding the oath-keeper and bond of flames in the other. He then charged at Axel and forced his being to collide with the red head.

Axel froze.

Sora fell to the floor unconscious.

Soon, the red head's eyes were wide and empty.

Not long after, He was on the floor as well.

"Axel…?"

Roxas soon opened his eyes to a chained prisoner on a Nobody cross.

He didn't care about the stained glass platform before his feet. All he care about was his beloved Axel.

"Axel!"

He ran to him, cupping his cold cheek, and stared at him. Only green empty green orbs looked back.

"A-Axel…" The blonde muttered.

This is his true love, his Axel, only lifeless and soulless.

"I'll save you!" Roxas cried tugging on the many chains yet no good. They were thick, tight and heavy. No man could break.

He tried his key blades. He strikes them madly and all he got were sparks, noises and a sore wrist.

"It's no use."

Roxas knows that deep warp voice. He faced the boy who resembled a lot like Axel yet younger and had yellow eyes.

"So, you're the monster who did this?"

No answer.

"Tell me how to release him!" Roxas demanded.

Alex smiled darkly and obeyed.

"That's simple. All you need is this key right here." He waved a small red key teasingly.

"But since I can't let you have it, you just have to destroy me. Which I doubt."

Another battle? He had no time for this!

"Axel wake up! It's me Roxas!" He cupped Axel's cheek one more time and lifted his face yet it showed nothing more than a blank pale expression.

"No use." Alex reminded.

Then he thought…of love.

His love. Their love.

The love that brought them this far. It had to be strong enough!

What happened to love conquered all!

"Please, Axel, wake up…I-I'm right here…" Roxas pleaded tears in his eyes.

He couldn't do this alone. His love wasn't enough since he's an incomplete being…He needed Axel to be complete. But he's been locked away.

Axel needed to wake up!

At least enough for him to realize Roxas was there! To know he's not alone!

"AXEL! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" He cried as tears fell and pressing their forehead's together. Cold as ice and as pale as death…

"There is nothing you can do now. He's too far deep to wake. He's gone." Alex walked towards them, key blade in hand and about to kill.

Roxas refused to move.

He clings on to his Axel and also clings on to the hope of him returning to him.

To say his dear name one more time…

"A-A-Axel…"

As the blonde was about to face doom, he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on the red head's forehead.

He…could have sworn Roxas saw his green eyes sparkle.

_"C'MON AXEL! DON'T BALE ON ME NOW! SALLY AND ME MISS YOU! You still owe Zero a treat! Also, don't forget you have to come back to Halloween town to help me with a few heartless fun!" _Was…that Jack Skellington's voice?

_"Wake up! Don't be a damn git! If you can do the impossible things against the Jabberwoky, then, you can handle this!"_ Alice Kingsley? From wonderland?

_"You have a great heart Axel. The heart of Atlantis has proven that. You must not let them take it from you." _Princess Kida?

_"You saved my life and I am in debt to you. Now, I shall repay you, I swear upon the royal family." _That sounded like Prince Charming…

_"You have to be strong, my Axel…You have to fight and me, Reno and Olette shall be by your side." _Malabeth…

_"I'm not giving you up that easily. I didn't risk my ass to let you die this way!" _Reno

_"I now…realize. That…you are my brother. I have to accept that. I have to let go of Alex."_ Olette.

_"I believe in you Axel. I knew you had something…Don't let us see you like this."_ Kairi

_"You can't do it alone!"_ Donald

_"YEAH! We'll help you! You just gotta keep goin!" _Goofy

_"How can I pay you if you disappear? Open your eyes."_ Thage…?

_"You have a Heart Axel, believe it or not. Don't let Xemnas or Octavia tell you're a monster_." King Mickey.

_"I need to apologize to you, Axel. Please wake up!"_ Riku

_"C'mon man! You need to get up, you know!"_ Rai?

_"I won't forgive you if you disappear again!"_ Fuu?

_"Don't be a pansy! Get up!"_ Seifer?

_"Olette will miss you! Don't leave!"_ Hayner?

_"Right! I haven't taken enough pictures of us yet!"_ Pence?

_"We need you, Axel. Roxas would die without you…"_ Sora

Numerous of bright orbs of light descended from the dark abyss sky.

It blinded Alex. It almost even burnt him.

"T-This…"

This must be…the friends Axel made…

These bright fragments are pieces of the lives the red head touched in his travels…

The pieces that nourished his heart. All these people…were touched by Axel and rekindled his heart in return.

All who came in contact in his life…The light in their hearts came to help him.

A few orbs circles around Alex and started attacking.

The villain was surrounded and was unable to shield himself from the strong lights.

While that was going on, the rest of the fragment attempted to rip out the chains.

Slowly but surely the chains were being pulled and amazingly breaking some of them.

"Errr…" Roxas heard the red head respond.

"Axel! Axel! It's me! Roxas!" He pleaded with more tears streaming down his face.

Fluttering his eyes, the red head's eyes were being restored to their meaningful rebellious green.


	66. Please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


	67. Sister's broken self

**My beloved readers! Thank you.**

**For not only your patients but also you support.**

**Your words inspire me.**

**And please forgive me, I'm still a bit wounded from the**

**sudden loss of my fics. I will be a bit slow yet I reassure**

**you. I WILL FINISH! :3**

**I love you all. ENJOY!**

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodtsword99**

**Chapter 66: Sister's broken self**

_"Octavia…?"_

_The little one glanced at her sister from her own bed and saw her near tears hiding within her cushions._

_"What is it, Thage?" The little Octavia asked her scared sister._

_The young Thage slipped away from her bed and went on Octavia's to hide._

_"I'm scared…" She muttered._

_"Why on earth would you be scared?" Octavia asked amusingly._

_"Master said we'll start training tomorrow…I-I don't know if I-I'm ready."_

_Thage trembled near her sister and the twin merely placed a hand on her bleach bond head and smiled._

_"Don't worry, Thage, you'll be fine. I'm here."_

_The two sisters hugged._

It was funny how Octavia remembered that particular memory at the very moment Mickey landed the final blow in her gut.

She went down on her knees and felt the blood seep through her wound. Strangely, she felt no pain.

_"Octavia, I'm tired." The young Thage complained holding her blade lousily._

_"Don't give up. You've almost got that attack down. You just need a little more practice." The little Octavia said to her._

_"It's easy for you, Octavia! You learned the attack in just one session…" The twin pouted making the white haired one laugh._

_"You'll get it to. You're strong! And If I can do it so can you!" the little one then helped her sister, Thage, hold her keyblade properly._

_"You just got to believe, K?" Octavia gave a warm smile and Thage returned it._

Thage did believe. And with that strong determination, Thage had almost excided Octavia. And she didn't like that.

Octavia was proud of her sister. It was just…She was just couldn't stand her succeed in the things she couldn't.

Octavia had grown colder and colder every time Thage had succeeded, had been praised by their master or simply had been favoured by others.

The scientist looked up at Mickey as she let her blades slip through her fingers.

_"Thage, you did great!" The apprentice Mickey complemented when she destroyed a strong Heartless._

_"Thanks, Mickey, but Octavia did better, right sister?" Both stared at her._

_Octavia merely glared daggers at them._

_"Whatever." She dismissed the praise and walked away from the sad Thage and the angry Mickey._

"Octavia…" Mickey called the scientist.

Octavia tried to stand. If she was going to die, it would be better not to fall before the mouse. It was just too painful letting him see her die like this.

"Don't stand." His majesty gestured when Octavia was standing.

Before long, the scientist crashed in Mickey's arms. Bleeding and in emotional pain.

"Mickey…" She muttered with blood trickling down her lips.

"Shhhhh." He hushed rocking her like child.

_"We'll become masters, right? All 3 of us?" Thage had asked cheerfully after their training._

_"Yeah! No Doubt about it!" Mickey exclaimed._

_"Right, sister?" The little twin asked Octavia._

_The white haired youth managed to smile. Only a little…of the very thought._

_"Right." She said simply._

Octavia was already stonehearted at that time but when her sister made them promise to become masters together, it soften her heart just a little.

Mickey had also remembered Octavia smiled that once. When they promised they would become masters…

"Why don't you hate me?" Octavia asked looking up at the mouse.

"I don't hate you. I just hate the things you've done. But not you, never you." Mickey was always so kind…Even the way he smiled. Always kind.

"Kind words for a dying snake like me?" She asked.

"No. Words for a friend."

Octavia chuckled amusingly yet it wasn't long when it led to tears. She knew this was her end.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry…I-I should have reached out to you more. I didn't know you were in so much pain." Mickey apologized for being so selfish, for being so stupid.

It took him so long to realize Thage's words. **_'She's not evil.'_** Thage had told him time and time again but he never had the effort to under. He didn't listen. He was too clouded by Octavia's rude and cruel ways back then to see through the girl's mask. The mask Octavia had worn to hide her true pain.

Looking at her face now, unmasked, broken and hurt, this was the true Octavia. A woman who wanted nothing more than a friend to lean on… Someone to understand her.

Mickey was such a fool.

"Will my sister forgive me…?" She weakly asked.

"She already has." He said holding her closer.

It was almost her time. She didn't have much left to offer at her death…But she had enough energy to make things right.

"The darkness in Axel's heart…" She whispered.

"Hm?" His majesty spotted the scientist pulling out a piece of paper from her blood stain lab coat.

"The darkness I had placed within him. It feeds on the malevolence, regret and other negative emotions of its host. Magnifies the darkness within… It cannot be destroyed. Only contained." She then presented the page to the mouse and explained.

"An atlantian necklace. A crystal broken of the Heart of Atlantis is the purest vessel there is. A perfect cage. It may not destroy it but the darkness will be put to sleep." Octavia then coughed blood.

"Octavia!" Mickey cried.

Gripping his majesty's gloved hand, Octavia looked at him right in the eye. Her eyes were teary, pleading and longing for rest.

"Save them. Please. Promise me." She said and the mouse nodded.

Octavia then gave a warm smile, a dying smile.

"Take care of my sister, Mickey." She uttered.

_"Hey mouse." Octavia called him rudely when Thage had left to get them ice cream._

_"What?"_

_There was silence until Octavia smiled at him warmly, shocking the mouse. Her smile was so angelic! So Sweet! So brilliant!_

_"Keep your promises. Become Master. Thage doesn't like no-good-lying-promise-breaking-rodents." She turned around and ran._

Mickey didn't know why she did that but he was glad to see that smile again.

"I love you, you stupid rodent." Leaning on the mouse's chest, tears flowed, eyes were shut and her lips curved into a smile, she stopped breathing and her body grew colder and colder.

"O-Octavia? Octavia!" Mickey shook her yet she was already gone.

The mouse held her tight and let tears pass. It was then saw a ghost hand on his face. He looked up and saw Octavia!

She was now a ghost before him. Dressed in a white gown, Octavia's spirit caressed Mickey's cheek.

The spirit then looked at her lifeless body then at the mouse. Her blue eyes sparkled and told him not to be sad. She was finally lifted from the burden.

She was happy. Smiling. Free. Just like she wanted.

Octavia placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and waved goodbye. Then, transforming into a little blue butterfly, the scientist fluttered to the dead skies in search for a place that will welcome her spirit.

"Thank you, Octavia." Mickey muttered before carrying her body to be buried properly.

"I'll keep my promise. Don't worry." The mouse then stuck both her keyblades as tombstone.

As he was about to leave, he glanced down at the information about the Atlantian necklace.

He needs the crystal to cage the darkness polluting Axel's heart.

But…

Where was he going to get it at a time like this?

Mickey then spotted Fluffy the Neoshadow running towards him. It was perfect timing!

"Hey boy! What do you say we help your master?" The heartless then nodded eagerly.


	68. PRM

**My beloved readers! Thank you.**

**For not only your patients but also you support.**

**Your words inspire me.**

**And please forgive me, I'm still a bit wounded from the**

**sudden loss of my fics. I will be a bit slow yet I reassure**

**you. I WILL FINISH! :3**

**I love you all. ENJOY!**

**Manifested Destiny**

**by: bloodtsword99**

**Chapter 67: Paper Raining Memories**

_"Axel, have you forgotten?"_

At the Twilight Town clock tower, the red head turned to his Roxas just as he was about to taste his frozen sea salt Popsicle.

"What?"

Axel observed the blond for moment until he spoke once more in a sad tone.

_"You made us a promise."_

"I did?"

The red head was cute about it yet the blond remained serious.

_"That you would always be there to bring us back." _Axel heard a different voice answer him. A girl's voice.

When he glanced again, he was faced with a little woman. Short black hair, calm blue eyes and a light curving smile.

_"Right? Axel." _The girl asked titling her head innocently.

This…girl.

Was she…?

"Who…?"

The little black haired one merely smirked at the red head like she had a dirty secret. And somehow Axel knew this girl.

_"Keep your promise. Got it memorized?" _She imitated the red head's signature move. Tapping the side of her head and said his line.

This girl…she's…

_"Best friends forever." _Roxas spoke who appeared right beside the mysterious girl.

"Roxas…X-Xion?"

Both giggled at Axel then gave a sad smile.

The next thing he knew, the red one was by him himself. Clutching onto the melting ice cream, he sat there staring at the beautiful setting sun. Friendless. Alone.

"A promise, huh?" He muttered feeling tears coming soon.

A single drop let fell from his face and everything went bright.

"Hey, Axel."

He opened his eyes and found himself on the beach with a blonde sitting beside him.

"Who…are…?" Axel asked but when the stranger glanced at him and batted her eyelashes and blinked her blue tranquil eyes, he knew.

"Namine?" The red head muttered.

The mysterious girl didn't much give a reaction to Axel's realization. In short, she gave a poker face towards him before staring back at the ocean. Namine just didn't give a damn. What a bitch…

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Axel said yet the girl didn't even flinch.

Her lips were sealed as if she was mute for the day.

Namine was never really much of talker anyway. Even back then when the Organization discovered her, she was always quiet. He tried to make polite conversation with her once when he was assigned to guard her at Castle Oblivion but it ended him talking to himself. Yes, even back then, she was silent like she was deep in thought. Yup, back then…Wait…Back then?

Axel's eyes widen once he noticed and at that moment Namine was smiling at him.

"I remember you…"

The red head's memories were sealed, he knew that much. Yet why? Why does he remember Namine? Why does she remember this girl he barely talked with? Barely see…Why can he see her in his memories?

"I remember you!" He repeated.

Namine then laughed at the red head's silliness. It was a small laugh. Elegant yet filled with joy.

"Axel, do you know what I am?"

It was an odd question really. But Namine wasn't exactly normal from the start.

"You're a Nobody." He answered.

"A special Nobody." She corrected before handing him a sketch pad.

Axel looked at it quizzically before staring straight at Namine.

"I'm a witch with the power over Sora's memory. Why do think that is?" She asked him.

The red head thought hard while scratching his head.

"Um…Because Kairi's heart was with Sora and when he…" The pyro then felt a hand on his lips for a second.

"Yes, that's right. But think for a minute, if I have the power to change and put together memories, why am I here?"

Axel had never been this uncomfortably confused like this. Why was Namine here?

"Because…" Axel started but he never really thought he could finish.

"Because…?" Namine wanted an answer from the look on her face.

"Because…you wanted to say goodbye?" He guessed.

"Wrong."

Axel just wanted to explode hearing that. He didn't like thinking too hard.

"Think Axel, I have the power over Sora's memories, what can I do…with other people's memories with Sora in them?"

It hit Axel like a brick!

"You can erase them."

"Exactly. But I can also change them but only the ones with Sora in them. And how do you think Roxas will fit in this?" Namine asked the harsh question.

If Roxas is Sora's Nobody, he's still Sora in some way. So, it means…

"You can change and erase my memories of Roxas." Axel didn't much think when he said it but a memory came to him…About a girl who was wiped out of people's memories like she wasn't meant to exist.

"Xion. This happened to Xion too!" Axel blurted.

Xion, number 14 of the Organization, was a replica of Roxas. Her existence had been erased from the memories of all who knew her. Her choice to flee back to Sora. It was her destined path. To be forgotten. Namine didn't have much of a choice either. She had to erase them. It was Xion decision and she thought it was right… It had to be done.

"You have a choice Axel." Namine said still looking at him.

"I can unlock your memories but you have to give up all memories of Roxas."

Axel shook at the very thought…

"Octavia was cunning woman. You can't remember anything else but you constantly have hints about Roxas and a feeling you can't shake… Your memories of Roxas are like a seal that keep everything under. The love and mementos are the surface. And when it's broken then all of it will be released." Namine's words were smart but Axel could barely catch it.

"It was Octavia's last defense mechanism. Break the door. Break the memory to let everything else out. In other terms, you have to destroy one memory to save them all."

Axel eyes were now sad…He had finally figured it out.

"That one memory is Roxas." The red head realized and Namine was silent.

All this time…He only had to erase Roxas memories to let everything else back. All he had to do was permanently detach himself from the blonde. All he had to was forget…

But…Is it worth it?

All his travels would be for nothing.

His life would be meaningless without Roxas.

Roxas was everything. His everything.

He has no memory of Roxas what so ever but his gut told him…his heart told him Roxas was more to him. So much more.

"Namine…"

"You can't, can you?" She said with a smile while the red head nodded.

She laughed but it was a sad kind of amusement. Namine predicted this. It was just sad that Axel would have to suffer for the sake of a person he barely remembers.

"Do you love him?" Namine asked.

"With all my heart." Axel said confidently.

With that last resort set, the blond stood, gazed at Axel tranquilly and smiled. The warm sun rayed down on Namine. As if she was an angel, glowing before Axel as she held her hand out to help him stand.

"Then prove it."

Axel smirked, grabbed the sketch pad Namine had given him and reached for her hand to stand.

Destiny Island started to fade like sand the moment the red head touched the blonde's hand. As everything was dissolving, both Nobody's just stood and grasped their hands together.

Namine's drawing book exploded in Axel's hand. And the pages of it where like confetti around them. Pages after pages falling with illustration…Drawings of Axel's memories…

"Good luck, Axel." These were her final words before she faded. Leaving Axel in a rain of papers.

"Wait for me Roxas..." He closed his eyes.


End file.
